


双头鹫

by baifeng1180



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, エデレス, 皇女贝, 艾尔贝, 艾尔雷丝, 艾黛尔贾特, 贝雷丝 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifeng1180/pseuds/baifeng1180
Summary: 21年前修道院的大火中，杰拉尔特和蕾雅都成了输家。贝雷丝被地底人抢走，所有人都以为她已丧身于火海。许多年后，她作为香巴拉之民，跟随炎帝，再次回到了加尔古·玛库大修道院。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 7





	1. 香巴拉之民

进入香巴拉的时候，贝雷丝有一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛所有人都在黑暗中观察着她。  
印象中自己这是第一次踏足香巴拉的土地，但塔烈斯却告诉她，她就是在这里出生的，自己的父母都是忠实的香巴拉之民，为了族群复兴的大业献出了生命——话虽这么说，贝雷丝却觉得自己和这里有一种格格不入的感觉。  
全身笼罩在黑色盔甲中，脸上带着红白色怪异面具的矮个子男人带着仿佛死神一般被骷髅头盔遮住脸的高大男人从眼前走过；跟随其后的是一个不会好好走路，隔三差五发出奇怪笑声舔一舔自己奇形怪状匕首的女人；以及看似端庄正常，眼神却时不时流露出疯狂之色的阿姨。  
……果然是因为自己不够变态的缘故吗？  
但当她看到须发与脸色苍白，黑眼圈浓得仿佛几个星期没有睡觉一样的塔烈斯时，又开始怀疑是不是自己的审美才是香巴拉之民中有问题的那一个。  
果然是因为常年在外界行走，审美被人类给同化了吧。  
贝雷丝来到香巴拉的宫殿时，以上说的奇怪的人都到齐了。所有人都在用探究的目光打量着她，尤其是那个矮小的男人。  
“你来了，”塔烈斯玩味地盯了她一会儿，尽管她的脸都被遮在了兜帽的阴影下：“回到我族祖居之地的感觉如何？”  
“嗯……还好？”  
“呵……可香巴拉并不是我族本该居住的地方，因为神眷一族的存在，我们才不得不隐藏于黑暗中。”  
这些话塔烈斯每次见到她都要提一遍，贝雷丝已经可以一个字不漏地背下来了。  
半小时后，塔烈斯终于停下了对香巴拉之民光辉过去的回忆，贝雷丝悄悄打了个哈欠，发现奇怪的匕首女和假正经阿姨都面露感动之色，戴着面具的小个子男人倒是看不出反应，不过大概也没什么差别吧。  
果然自己才是最奇怪的那个吗？  
“这次让你回来，是为了交付给你一个任务。”塔烈斯依次指了指三个人：“你看她们怎么样？”  
“嗯……还好？”都不太好。  
“你需要从三个人当中，挑选一个结……”  
香巴拉之民每一个看起来都奇形怪状的，但……会不会自己在她们眼中才是奇形怪状的那一个？她的父母以前也是这个样子的吗？总觉得无法想象……  
塔烈斯不让她回香巴拉也许是为了保护她，免得她被香巴拉之民当成奇怪的异类吗？  
这么一想，连塔烈斯都让她觉得慈眉善目了许多。  
嗯？刚才塔烈斯好像说了什么“结……”，结什么？结婚？？？  
贝雷丝回过神时，所有人都紧盯着她，等待着她的回复。直觉告诉她，再问一遍不是什么明智的选择。  
“你要选择哪一个？”塔烈斯重复了一遍。  
“……必须选一个吗？”贝雷丝觉得自己遇到了有生以来最大的难题。  
“炎帝，科萝妮艾，科尔娜莉亚，你必须选一个。”  
请问现在申请退出组织还来得及吗？  
贝雷丝僵硬的目光一一扫过三人，名为科萝妮艾的匕首女眼中的杀机时隐时现，贝雷丝不知道自己什么时候得罪了她；科尔娜莉亚阿姨则用慈爱的笑容看着她，仿佛在看着什么唾手可得的试验品，让她不寒而栗。  
虽说她从小被灌输着“为了我族牺牲是荣耀”这种概念，但她觉得选了这两位，她的后半辈子算是毁了。  
“我选择……炎帝。”  
虽然炎帝个子不高又戴着奇怪的面具，但至少没有让她感觉到不舒服。就算长得同样奇形怪状，常年用面具遮着她心里也会好过一些。  
“哦？真是出乎意料地选择啊。”塔烈斯的目光在两人身上转了转：“真品与赝品互相吸引了吗，呵呵呵呵呵……”他嘴里说着让人难以理解的话语，自顾自地低声笑了起来。  
贝雷丝感到炎帝用另一种目光打量了自己一番，面具后发出了雌雄莫辨的怪异声音：“值得称赞的眼光……但你是否堪用，还需要时间来验证。”  
“哼，那你就暂且跟着炎帝，由她来决定要怎么使用你吧。”塔烈斯似笑非笑地点了点头：“就这么决定了，科萝妮艾和科尔娜莉亚留下，我还有其他任务要交给你们。”  
跟在炎帝身后离开时，贝雷丝品味着塔烈斯的话，怎么都觉得不对劲。  
什么叫“由他决定怎么使用你”？难道婚前炎帝还要对自己做什么奇怪的事吗？  
贝雷丝的目光在炎帝冷硬的盔甲和守在门口的高个子男人身上满是倒刺的盔甲上停留了一会儿，打了个冷战。  
不了吧？  
贝雷丝对香巴拉一族的忠诚到和奇形怪状的陌生人结婚已经是极限了，要做什么奇怪的事的话……得加钱。  
不，就算这样果然还是没法接受。  
“过几天我要启程前往加尔古·玛库士官学校就读，”炎帝一边走着，一边用不带感情的声音对她说话：“在此之前，我会把你和死神骑士推荐到士官学校担任教师。嗯……听说你擅长用剑？”  
名为死神骑士的男人转头看了她一眼，很感兴趣地轻哼了一声。  
贝雷丝点了点头。  
“那么，你和死神骑士就分别以剑术和枪术教师的身份进入士官学校，助我推行计划。”  
两人默不作声地跟随炎帝走过香巴拉不见天日的街道，即将出城的时候，贝雷丝问道：“为什么要前往士官学校？”  
“我以为塔烈斯已经告诉你了，”炎帝意外地看向她，随即哼笑道：“士官学校坐落于加尔古·玛库大修道院，那里同时也是圣赛罗司教会的总部所在地。”  
“被教会所团结在一起的神之眷属们，正是我与香巴拉之民共同的敌人。”  
……  
与炎帝和死神骑士分开后，贝雷丝在青天白日下长舒了一口气。  
作为香巴拉之民，她对香巴拉多少有一些神往，但真正踏入这片土地时，她却感到无比压抑与窒息。她微眯起眼，抬头看向湛蓝的天空，一朵白云慢悠悠地从这片浅蓝色的天幕上飘过，就像是与一切都格格不入的她。  
有着人类外表的她，是地底之民。  
作为地底之民的她，却向往着天空。

之后她果然接到了炎帝送来的邀请她成为士官学校剑术教师的聘任书，也不知道炎帝是怎么得知自己的下落的。  
炎帝和死神骑士暂时没有现身，她只能独自启程前往加尔古·玛库大修道院。  
作为佣兵而在外界活动的这些年，偶尔她也听说过圣赛罗司教会，但对于她而言，信仰是没有必要的东西，所以无论是光明还是黑暗的信仰，她都敬而远之。  
大修道院坐落于芙朵拉大陆正中央山脉的最高峰上，贝雷丝沿着台阶往上爬的时候，许多人从她身边经过，有老有少，每个人都目光虔诚地抬头看向山顶宏伟的建筑，再累也不愿意停下脚步。  
在门口迎接她的是一个留着滑稽小胡子的骑士，他摸着脑袋和她打了个招呼，简单地介绍了自己。他叫阿罗伊斯，是赛罗司骑士团的一员。因为今天是小型的朝圣日，大修道院负责管事的西提司无法抽身，所以由他来迎接贝雷丝。  
大修道院在东侧的骑士之间为她安排了一个住所，她今天暂时在这里休息，明天西提司会正式接见她。是否能成为正式的剑术教师，还要看最终的“面试”结果是否能让他满意。  
“今天大修道院十分热闹，贝雷丝大人也可以四处逛逛，我相信你一定会喜欢这个地方的。”阿罗伊斯笑眯眯地拍了拍她的肩膀：“啊，对了，学生开学的日期是大树节的第一天，到时候会有很多学生入学，大多数是各国的贵族子弟，也有一些平民。听说今年芙朵拉三国的皇女、王子和盟主嫡子都会入学，哎呀，可真是热闹的一年。”  
“哦，我们骑士团的团长听说你擅长剑术后，也对你很感兴趣，可惜他因为公务在身短时间内都不在大修道院。啊，抱歉抱歉，我话是不是太多了，贝雷丝大人好好休息吧，我先回去复命了。”  
骑士念念叨叨地离去了，贝雷丝目送他穿过骑士之间的大门，然后将目光落回在附近来回穿行的修士、修女与骑士们。  
这里和香巴拉很像，尽管一个阳光明媚，另一个不见天日。相似的，是所有人眼中，对于属于自己的信仰的虔诚。  
让她喘不过气的虔诚。

-TBC-


	2. 炎帝的真面目

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于开学前来到大修道院入职的贝老师被玛努艾拉热情地拉入了教职工聚会中，与此同时塔烈斯发布了要求她接近大司教蕾雅的命令。  
> 以及……在开学典礼上看到炎帝真面目的贝雷丝会怎么想呢？

“原本按照我的意思，是不打算同时吸收三个新教师的。”  
贝雷丝此刻正在大修道院的执事者西提司的办公室中，接受他的审核。据说他是大修道院实际上的领导者大司教蕾雅的辅佐，按照阿罗伊斯的介绍，大修道院的诸多事务实际上是由他一手裁决的。  
因为眼前的人是决定她能否留下的关键，所以她只能沉默着任由他发挥。  
“大修道院原本是学级导师制度的，每个学级都会有固定的导师来负责教导，不需要额外的教师名额。”西提司皱眉审视着她：“不过今年的三位导师擅长的都是魔法，额外的教师资源也是必要的。”  
“既然是来自帝国大贵族的推荐，我也不会追究你的过去。”西提司抱着胳膊，目光渐渐严厉起来：“听说你之前曾经做过一段时间的佣兵，我希望你明白，教师和佣兵是截然不同的。我希望你能对教学报以热情，而不是为金钱报酬所驱使，明白吗。”  
西提司的潜台词不能说不刺耳，但贝雷丝还是默不作声地点了点头。  
“嗯，你明白就好。明天开始，就会陆续有一些学生到校，其中不乏各国大贵族的嫡子嫡女，你要注意自己的言行，不要发生不愉快的事。我会保持对你的观察，直到你证明自己有能力胜任士官学校的剑术教师为止。”  
西提司丝毫不掩饰自己对贝雷丝的不信任，不过这种防备情绪对常年过着佣兵生活的贝雷丝而言是家常便饭，所以她并不在意。  
从西提司的办公室出来后，贝雷丝感受到一阵打量的目光，她转头看向靠在斜对面校医务室门口的风姿绰约的女性，略挑了挑眉。  
“啊啦，你莫非就是新上任的剑术教师？”她笑着向贝雷丝抛了个媚眼：“我早就听说剑术教师也是一位女性，没想到是这么年轻漂亮的女孩子呢。”不等贝雷丝询问，她就自我介绍道：“我叫玛努艾拉，是学级导师兼校医兼歌姬哟。”  
“……歌姬？”导师和校医倒也罢了，贝雷丝没看出歌姬和前两者的联系。  
“没~错，我可是帝都米提尔法兰克歌剧院曾经风靡一时的歌姬哦，不过那都是过去的事了，现在的我只是一个普通的教师。”  
“为什么不当歌姬了？”  
“为什么之类的，这种事还真是有很多人问过呢。”玛努艾拉冲她眨了眨眼：“为了追求某些东西……我暂时只能这么说。”  
贝雷丝原本也只是随口一问，听她这么说便点了点头：“有什么事找我？”  
“啊啦，贝雷丝老师怎么知道我有事？”  
人不会无缘无故地搭讪另一个人，如果不是有事相求，就一定是另有企图。  
“如果没事的话，我先走一步。”  
“啊啦，先别急着走嘛。”玛努艾拉上前挽住了贝雷丝的手臂，语气故作暧昧：“人家想和你多联络一下感情。”  
“不太好，”贝雷丝下意识地拒绝了，发现自己过于干脆后，又补了一句：“我已经有婚姻的契约者了。”  
玛努艾拉愣了一下，随即捂着嘴笑了起来：“真是的，贝雷丝老师想到哪里去了。我是说，今年我们所有的教师，稍后会在食堂进行一场教师聚会，联络联络感情，方便今后的合作。贝雷丝老师可不要缺席哦。”  
说着不由分说拉着贝雷丝往楼梯口走去，似乎打算直接将她带到聚会地点。贝雷丝本想挣脱她的纠缠，但一想自己多结交士官学校的教职员工，也许对炎帝的计划会有所帮助，于是就由着她把自己一路拉到了食堂。  
时值下午，食堂的长桌上就已经摆开了许多美酒佳肴，见到她们过来，其中一名穿着白色铠甲的女人笑了起来：“哦，来了，现在都齐了。”  
玛努艾拉为贝雷丝一一介绍了与会者，除了同是学级导师、在纹章学领域享有盛名的汉尼曼外，还有今年刚从王国聘任来担任学级导师，据说十分擅长战术指挥的安德烈。  
介绍枪术教师伊艾里扎的时候，贝雷丝忍不住多看了他一眼。他用面具遮盖着面容，看起来冷冰冰的，介绍到他的时候，只是点了点头，却把目光放到了贝雷丝身上。  
死神盔甲下的人看起来出乎意料地正常，那么她是否可以期待一下，炎帝的真容也没有她想象得那么奇形怪状？  
除了教师外，与会的还有两名据说是教会骑士团的成员，卡多莉奴和萨米亚，萨米亚只是淡淡地冲她点了点头，卡多莉奴倒是很热情地打了招呼，目光落在她腰间的佩剑上，表示听说她擅长剑术，改天有空可以好好切磋一下。  
聚会一直持续到了深夜，从扎堆交谈发展成了玛努艾拉与卡多莉奴拼酒，最后两人双双趴在桌上，不省人事。汉尼曼早在之前就被安德烈几杯酒灌得目光呆滞地靠在墙边，伊艾里扎几乎没有喝什么酒，一直远离人群站着，贝雷丝倒是被灌了不少，但她酒量很好，始终不显醉相。  
同样没怎么喝酒的萨米亚扶着卡多莉奴离开了，安德烈搭着玛努艾拉的肩膀似乎要搀扶她，手却不规矩地在玛努艾拉的背后游走。  
贝雷丝蹙了蹙眉，准备上前阻止，才走了几步，忽有所感，向伊艾里扎看了一眼，指了指玛努艾拉：“你送她回宿舍去，那个安德烈不怀好意。”  
伊艾里扎淡淡地道：“和我有什么关系。”  
“你总不希望教师聚会的第一天就闹出丑闻，导致我们都被牵连吧？”  
“为什么是我。”  
“我感受到了塔烈斯的召唤。”贝雷丝压低了声音。  
“……”  
伊艾里扎沉默了一会儿：“你欠我一次。”  
见他按着剑走向玛努艾拉，贝雷丝这才匆忙离开了食堂，向无人的黑暗角落走去。她在温室后面灯光照不到的树丛里站定，从口袋里掏出了一块黑色的水晶，塔烈斯的投影出现在面前。  
“贝雷丝哟，在大修道院的生活过得可还愉快吗？”塔烈斯显然并不是来听她阐述大修道院的生活日常的：“我将你派到炎帝身边，除了让你协助她，还有其他任务。”  
贝雷丝本想问问炎帝的事，闻言只好先耐心听他说完。  
“你已经见过大司教了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“那个女人果然谨慎得很，不过士官学校开学后，她无论如何都会露面，我要你想办法接近她。”  
“你想让我杀了她？”  
“现在的你，还杀不了她。更何况，我想要的，不止是那个女人的命。”塔烈斯低声笑道：“暂且先接近她吧，我相信她一定会渐渐信任你的。等时机成熟，我会传达下一步指令。”  
“至于炎帝，无论她要你做什么，你都暂时听从。”见贝雷丝欲言又止，塔烈斯道：“你有什么想说的吗？”  
“非这样不可吗？”  
如果炎帝有什么奇怪的爱好，她不敢保证自己会不会冲动之下做出什么伤害感情的事。  
“哦？你不喜欢炎帝？”塔烈斯看起来有些惊讶。  
“……谈不上喜不喜欢。”但是强扭的瓜不甜啊，塔烈斯大人。  
“哼，我越来越期待你们的未来了。”贝雷丝蹙眉的样子取悦了塔烈斯，他低声笑了几下，就此中断了联系。  
贝雷丝叹了口气，将黑色的水晶收回口袋。  
在佣兵生涯中，她接受过许多奇怪的委托，但和陌生人结婚还是头一遭。  
她摸了摸腰上的剑柄，目光渐渐变得凛然。  
如果炎帝能明白井水不犯河水的道理，那自然是最好的。  
如弱不然……  
她“灰色恶魔”的名号也不是凭空得来的。

然后，在新生入学仪式上，大名鼎鼎的灰色恶魔以最快的速度收回了自己的话。  
当时她正在坐满了学生的礼堂中靠着墙，打量着下面所有陌生的面孔，思索究竟哪一位才是炎帝。  
是那个满面阴沉的男人吗？身高不对。那是金鹿学级那个浑身肌肉的壮汉？还是身高不对。黑鹫学级的蓝毛男生身高倒是对了，只是性格看起来大大咧咧并不像是阴沉的炎帝。  
怎么看都觉得，炎帝并不在学生当中。  
大司教发表完讲话后，由新生代表——黑鹫学级的级长艾黛尔贾特上台进行入学演说。经过身边的一瞬间，贝雷丝首先闻到的是一阵沁人心脾的清香，黑鹫级长紫罗兰色的眼眸淡淡地瞥了她一眼，然后目不斜视地走上了演说台。  
贝雷丝感觉自己不会跳动的心脏狠狠地震动了一下，胸口闷闷地有些难受起来。  
“哼，她的两副面容倒是切换自如。”伊艾里扎冰冷而略带嘲讽的声音在耳旁响起。  
“你在说谁？”  
伊艾里扎抱着胳膊看向台上淡定自若地进行演说的艾黛尔贾特：“当然是炎帝，艾黛尔贾特大人。”  
“……”  
“……哈？”  
她看着演讲台后口若悬河的少女，她漂亮的银发随着穿堂而过的风向后飞扬，早晨的阳光透过窗户，在她漂亮的紫罗兰眼眸上镀上了一层金辉。  
贝雷丝的脑子里突然闪过一个念头。  
谢谢塔烈斯大人，我赚了。

-TBC-


	3. 匪夷所思的任务

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 消极怠工的死神卿在输了决斗后，果断把炎帝交待的任务给了贝雷丝。  
> 贝雷丝因而有了短暂的和艾尔独处的时间。

贝雷丝很想和炎帝谈谈，但开学后，她几乎没有什么时间和她接触，更不用说单独相处。  
虽然士官学校的课业还没有正式开始，但许多勤奋的学生已经开始了自我修行，比如眼前这位名为菲力克斯的来自青狮子学级的学生。  
那天她在训练场进行日常练习的时候，菲力克斯突然向她发起了挑战。虽然对方不出所料地落败了，但他在剑技上的天赋还是令贝雷丝刮目相看。从那之后菲力克斯就经常缠着贝雷丝对练，汲取着她在剑术上的技巧与技艺。  
贝雷丝从前从未教授过学生，甚至剑术也是在生死之间摸爬滚打训练出的技艺，按照从前某位雇佣她的半吊子贵族的说法，就是剑技特别“脏”。但贝雷丝并不在乎别人的评价，对佣兵而言，只要能活下来，不管多脏的套路都会用出来。  
不过作为教师的时候，有些套路就不适合教授给学生了。好在士官学校目前还没有哪个学生需要她拿出那些压箱底的本事，作为剑术教师的尊严算是暂时保住了。  
在指导菲力克斯的这段时间，贝雷丝也渐渐琢磨出了一些教授学生的心得，想必正式开始履行教师职责的时候，也不至于露怯。  
在这种情况下，贝雷丝几乎把所有的时间都耗费在了训练场上，偶尔前往食堂吃饭时，也会发现黑鹫级长被一群不认识的贵族学生围绕着，完全没有机会上去攀谈。  
这天刚打发走菲力克斯，伊艾里扎就提着剑走了过来。  
“不决斗。”没等他开口，贝雷丝迅速拒绝。  
比起她的忙碌，伊艾里扎这个天天忙着练剑的枪术老师就闲得多了，三天两头提议要和贝雷丝决斗，对此毫无兴趣的贝雷丝每次都找理由拒绝了。  
没想到伊艾里扎打量了她一会儿，淡淡地道：“你最近一直盯着艾黛尔贾特，怎么，很在意她吗。”  
“我只是好奇，”贝雷丝活动着有些酸麻的手腕关节：“她应该知道我的身份，为什么至今没有来找我。”  
“如此沉不住气，塔烈斯对你的评价也许过高了。”伊艾里扎轻抚着剑柄：“和我决斗，如果你赢了，我就把她交给我的差使给你。”

贝雷丝在夜色的掩护下牵马离开了大修道院，一路向西而去。  
决斗过后，伊艾里扎捂着小腹有些咬牙切齿的样子，但最终没有就此多说什么，倒也是个愿赌服输的性格。  
「学生们在大修道院西边露营，大约半天脚程。夜晚有盗贼袭击，她让我跟在后面伺机保护学生。」  
「以及，趁乱，除掉安德烈。」  
离艾黛尔贾特所说的时间已经有些紧迫了，贝雷丝怀疑伊艾里扎原本就不打算好好办这件事。同时她心中还有很多疑团，比艾黛尔贾特为什么会知道盗贼将于夜晚袭击营地？以及，为什么她想要杀死安德烈。  
作为佣兵的职业操守让她习惯于将疑问烂在肚子里，既然委托人发话了，自己又接下了委托，还是不要节外生枝的好。  
少年时她也曾犯过被暗杀对象说服，不但没有完成任务，还对雇主产生了疑虑的错误。结果最后证明自己只是轻信了暗杀对象罢了。从那以后，她就养成了干脆利落地完成委托，不再多问的性格。  
当贝雷丝赶到学生们的露营地时，那里灯火通明，隐约传出说笑声，显然还没有遇到什么危险。贝雷丝将马拴在了密林中，自己则悄悄摸了过去。  
露营地外靠近树林的地方是一处小型的空地，空地上挂了一盏随风摇曳的灯，还有几张简陋的圆木长凳。贝雷丝刚靠近，就听到有人在说话。  
“多洛缇雅、你在、这里。”  
“啊啦，小佩托拉，你怎么过来了。”  
“山林、蚊子多，药膏、给你。”  
“谢谢你，小佩托拉……是很香的药膏呢，小佩托拉是在哪里买到的呢？”  
“布里基特、蚊虫、多，常备。多洛缇雅、喜欢、送你。”  
“谢谢~小佩托拉是特意来给我送药膏的吗？”  
“嗯……多洛缇雅、一个人？”  
“啊啦，不用担心哦，只是初到大修道院，人生地不熟的，有些不安罢了。”  
“我、陪着、多洛缇雅。”  
“小佩托拉真的很善解人意呢，看到你我就觉得好多了，可以陪我四处走走吗？”  
贝雷丝听到两人的脚步声慢慢远去，刚探出头，又有人走了过来，她只好继续把自己藏在树丛后的阴影里。  
“小~玛莉安奴，等等我呀。”  
“……诶，希尔妲小姐？”  
“真是的，我喊了你好多声呢。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“看在小玛莉安奴这么可爱的份上，原谅你了~”  
“可爱……？”  
“小玛莉安奴莫非不知道自己有多可爱吗？就连想尽办法把自己藏起来这一点也很可爱呢。”  
“……抱歉，希尔妲小姐，请让我一个人待着吧。”  
“诶？人家想多跟你说说话嘛。”  
“我很笨拙，也不会说话，一定会惹希尔妲小姐生气的，所以……”  
“啊、小玛莉安奴，等等我啦——”  
贝雷丝耐心地等了一会儿，确定没有声音后，这才探出头来，然后和艾黛尔贾特的目光对了个正着。  
对方愣了几秒钟，正要说什么，身后再次传来了脚步声。艾黛尔贾特向她使了个眼色，迅速转过身去。  
“原来你在这里。”贝雷丝听到一个男人彬彬有礼地说道：“艾……你还记得我吗？”  
“青狮子学级的级长帝弥托利，你找我有什么事吗？”  
贝雷丝忍不住从树丛的间隙中张望出去，只见穿着黑色级长制服，身上披着蓝色披风的金发男人正站在艾黛尔贾特面前，脸上的表情看起来有些失望。  
贝雷丝记得那是青狮子学级的级长帝弥托利，菲力克斯偶尔会提起这个人，但多半没有什么好话。她曾看过帝弥托利向伊艾里扎请教枪术，印象中那是一个力气很大的人。  
外面的对话还在继续，帝弥托利犹豫了一会儿，摇了摇头：“……不，没什么。嗯……我是来为希尔凡那家伙之前做的事道歉的。”  
“不必在意，我已经教训过他了。”  
“嗯……”  
帝弥托利欲言又止的样子让贝雷丝莫名烦躁，她抬头向两人头上的树看了一眼，从地上捡起一块小石头，悄无声息地弹飞出去，正好打中树上一颗青涩的果实，果实猝然落下，打中了帝弥托利的脑袋。  
他摸了摸头顶，一脸疑惑地抬头看了看树冠。  
“还有别的事吗？”艾黛尔贾特神色如常地问道。  
“啊……？哦、没有了，那我先走一步了。”帝弥托利有些尴尬地又站了一会儿，这才转身离去。  
等他走远了，艾黛尔贾特转过头，就看到贝雷丝抱着胳膊靠在树下，神情平静地看着她。  
“怎么是你？”  
“我和伊艾里扎换班了。”  
艾黛尔贾特重新审视了她一番：“你是认真的？你知道我要伊艾里扎做什么吗？”  
“我知道。”  
“与你无关的事，最好不要管。”  
“作为婚姻契约的对象，我希望能帮得上你的忙。”  
艾黛尔贾特愣了一下，仿佛听到了什么滑稽的话语：“婚姻契约的对象，你在说……”  
“敌袭！有敌袭——”  
营地突然传来了声嘶力竭的吼叫，艾黛尔贾特脸色一凛，揪住了贝雷丝的领子将她拉过来，在极近的距离快速说道：“我不管你有什么目的，既然来了，就要完成我交代的事，记住，不要暴露了自己的身份。”  
她回身拔出了腰间的佩剑，快速向营地的方向奔去。  
贝雷丝拉下兜帽罩住脸，也从腰间抽出了剑，向营地潜行过去。  
前来袭击营地的是一伙盗贼，看起来约莫有二三十个人。虽然盗贼们的身手在贝雷丝眼中不值一提，但趁夜偷袭，还是引发了学生们的骚乱。贝雷丝在混乱与尖叫声中，顺手结果了两个盗贼，从地上扶起了瑟瑟发抖的紫发少女。她一边颤抖着，一边愣愣地看着贝雷丝，好一会儿才抱着脑袋蹲下身尖叫起来。  
“咿——不要杀贝尔，贝尔什么都不知道——”  
贝雷丝安抚地拍了拍少女的脑袋，挥剑挡下山贼的利斧，一脚踹在他的小腹上，将他踹退几步，然后被菲力克斯斩杀。看到她菲力克斯似乎愣了一下，随即点了点头，转身继续杀敌。  
贝雷丝游走于营地之间，救下那些临敌反应不及的学生，倒在她剑下的盗贼也越来越多。最终，在汉尼曼和玛努艾拉两位导师的带领下，局面渐渐被控制住了，有些盗贼见势不妙，开始逃离营地，大部分则被学生们杀死。  
当最后一个盗贼倒下时，所有人都松了口气。  
“盘点一下人数，看看是否有少了谁？”汉尼曼沉声道。  
“啊啦，小艾黛尔不见了。”  
“帝弥托利殿下也不见了！”  
“哼，我一早就看到库罗德溜出了营地，艾黛尔贾特和帝弥托利也跟在后面。盗贼头目模样的人带了一批人追过去了。”  
玛努艾拉和汉尼曼交换了一个眼神：“我们必须尽快通知教会派人来支援了。”  
“刚才……刚才好像有个神秘人救了我。”紫发少女抱着脑袋小声道。  
“贝尔娜提塔说得对，我刚才也被他救了一命。”  
“咦，安德烈老师好像也不见了！”

安德烈在一片漆黑的密林中奔跑穿行着，时不时惊恐地回头张望，仿佛身后有无形的野兽正在追捕着他。  
身后的黑暗中，一枚石子破空飞来，击在他的腿弯处，他脚下一软跪倒在地，顺势打了几个滚。他挣扎着想要爬起来，一柄匕首激射而至，正好钉在了他的指缝间。他打了个寒战，脸色苍白地看向从黑暗中走出来的人。  
“你……你不是盗贼，你是……贝雷丝？”他脸上一阵红一阵白：“你要杀我？！”  
贝雷丝不置可否地耸了耸肩。  
“不对！我和你无冤无仇，你怎么会突然起杀心，是谁派你来杀我的？”  
“不愧是可以教授战术指挥的导师。”贝雷丝轻轻鼓了鼓掌，然后用足以造成巨大压迫力的速度慢慢拔出了佩剑。  
“不管是谁派你来的，你今天都不能杀我。”安德烈突然笑了起来：“塔烈斯大人难道没有告诉过你，我是谁吗？”  
贝雷丝的剑在半空中停顿了一下，改变轨迹刺入了安德烈的肩膀。  
“呵呵呵呵呵呵……我就知道你不敢杀我，若是杀死我，塔烈斯大人必然不会饶过你。”  
“你也是香巴拉之民？”  
“果然传闻说的没错，你什么都不知道。香巴拉之民？呵呵呵……这个称呼，对我阿加尔塔一族而言，代表着难以忘记的屈辱与血泪。”贝雷丝拔出了剑，安德烈闷哼一声，按住了肩上的伤口，给自己上了一个圣疗：“今晚的事，就当做什么也没发生过吧。看在以后还要共事的份上，我不会告诉塔烈斯大人的。”  
“是塔烈斯派你潜入大修道院的吗？”  
“塔烈斯大人所推行的计划，是关系到我族存亡的大计，交托在炎帝身上，他又怎么可能会放心。而你，也不过是一个什么都不知道佣兵。”安德烈面露讥讽之色：“放心吧，我会成为黑鹫学级的导师，暗中监视炎帝的动向的。”  
“大修道院里除了你我与炎帝，还有其他族民吗？”  
“既然塔烈斯大人没有告诉你……等时候到了，你自然会知晓。”安德烈按着肩膀站起身，见贝雷丝转身准备离开，刚松了一口气，脖子上突然一凉，他下意识伸手一摸，满手都是鲜血。  
“你……你……”  
“同样的错误，我已经不会再犯第二次了。”  
安德烈大睁着眼睛在她面前倒下，过了一会儿，身体慢慢变得瘦削，头上的须发变白，脸色也变得苍白无比，是她印象中的族人的模样。  
安德烈是香巴拉之民的事，炎帝究竟知不知道？  
如果不知道，炎帝为什么要杀死一个普通的教师；如果知道……炎帝又为什么要杀死自己的同族？  
不……  
她突然想起从香巴拉出来的时候，炎帝对她说过的话。  
「被教会所团结在一起的神之眷属们，正是我与香巴拉之民共同的敌人。」  
炎帝不是自己的同族。  
并且，炎帝与塔烈斯之间，并不像表面看上去的那样和睦相处。  
她深吸一口气，压下脑中纷乱的思绪，拔起地上的匕首，向树林外快步赶去。  
刚才她看到一伙盗贼追着三个级长离开了露营地，如果不及时赶去的话……她有一种很糟糕的预感。

-TBC-


	4. 必然的相遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝老师见到了老爹，以及她口中的婚姻契约者已经说不清了。

追踪到艾黛尔贾特的时候，她和另外两个级长，以及一个高大的男人正在树林中与盗贼战斗。  
贝雷丝不方便露面，于是躲在暗处观察着。三位级长看起来都很狼狈，艾黛尔贾特失去了武器；帝弥托利的手臂受了伤，看得出被草草地包扎过了；而库罗德的衣服有许多地方都破损了，肩上的黄色披风也不见了踪影，看起来倒是没受什么伤。  
相比之下，那个男人完全称得上是游刃有余。他的身手是贝雷丝所见过的所有人类中最好的，就算贝雷丝自己出手，也未必能讨到什么便宜。  
战斗很快接近了尾声，三人向男人聚拢过去，帝弥托利与库罗德正和他说话，艾黛尔贾特则托着下巴若有所思地打量着男人。  
贝雷丝突然感到自己不会跳动的心脏难受地紧缩着，胸口闷得无法呼吸，仿佛有什么对自己很重要的东西即将离她而去。  
在艾黛尔贾特身后，被男人打倒的盗贼首领摸索着握紧了掉落在地上的斧头，悄无声息地爬了起来。贝雷丝顾不得暴露行踪，跃出树丛，疯了一般向两人冲了过去。  
无论是她的理智还是直觉都在告诉她，她无论如何都不能让艾黛尔贾特就此死去。  
凌乱而急促的脚步声惊动了艾黛尔贾特，她惊讶地看向贝雷丝。下一秒，贝雷丝紧紧抱住了她。几乎在那一瞬间，盗贼首领的斧头便已重重砍上了贝雷丝的后背。  
贝雷丝有一种不真切的感觉，像是陷入了一片凝固的水域中，既呼吸不过来，也无法动弹。但她很快感到艾黛尔贾特环着她的腰将她用力扯向一旁，接着后背接近肩膀的位置一阵剧痛，她咬着牙，疼痛迅速扩散向全身，那种心脏紧缩的感觉却已经消失不见。  
脚步声响起，接着是呵斥与打斗声，似乎有许多人在靠近，但她很快失去了意识。

她独自漂浮在虚空中，四周一片黑暗，什么也看不到。  
她闭着眼睛，放任自己随着虚空中的暗流肆意漂泊，不知道自己的落脚点究竟在哪。  
渐渐地，她听到很多杂乱的声音，似乎在对她说话。  
她听到塔烈斯在对她说着香巴拉之民的过去与现在，说着对神眷一族的憎恨；她也听到她漂泊于人世时，人们对她诉说的欢乐与苦难；以及入住大修道院的这些天里，修士与骑士们所阐述的关于女神带给世人的关辉与圣洁。  
但那些似乎都离自己很远很远。  
作为香巴拉之民，却以人类的姿态存在，远离自己的族群。  
行走于人世，却无法与人类的悲欢离合产生共鸣。  
置身于修道院，却无法产生对女神的信仰。  
……  
虚空的另一头，有一个人影静静地站着，似乎在等待她的接近。  
她若有所觉，睁开了眼睛。  
那人垂手漂浮于虚空之中，脸上的面具似哭似笑，深邃的眼睛透过面具凝视着她。  
炎帝。  
她慢慢伸出手，取下了业火面具。  
艾黛尔贾特。  
炎帝的面具后面，是皇女艾黛尔贾特。  
皇女艾黛尔贾特的面具后面，又是什么呢。  
她伸手想要触碰她，然后她醒了过来。

“醒了吗？真是够能睡的。”  
贝雷丝睁开了眼睛，阳光透过玻璃窗照在床上，看起来已经是不知道哪一天的白天了。  
艾黛尔贾特坐在床边的椅子上，悠然自得地翻看着手中的书，在她身侧的床头柜上，甚至还放了一杯热气腾腾的茶，一股柠檬的香气飘散在室内。  
“现在是什么时候了？”  
“第三天的下午，这一觉睡得如何？”艾黛尔贾特翻过一页书，目光没有离开书页，淡淡地问道。  
“……还不错？”  
“盗贼首领已经被诛杀，学生们只有部分受了点轻伤。教会骑士团的人已经接手了追查盗贼踪迹的工作，相信很快就会有结果了。”艾黛尔贾特合上书，静静地看着她：“你还有什么想知道的吗？”  
贝雷丝摇了摇头。  
“那么接下来就轮到我来询问你了。”  
艾黛尔贾特凝视着她，像是要从她眼中窥知她全部的心意。在她的审视下，贝雷丝觉得自己即便有一丝一毫的言不由衷，都会被她轻易看破。  
“为什么要救我？”  
这个问题贝雷丝当时来不及思索，现在想想却也无法得到确切的答案。  
炎帝是伙伴吗？也许还谈不上。她与香巴拉一族貌合神离，但贝雷丝又必须跟随着她，这让她很难定义两人之间的关系。  
艾黛尔贾特是她的学生？但贝雷丝自认为不是一个会为没说过几句话的学生付出生命的人——也许世界上并不存在值得让她这样付出的人。  
她自己也无法理解当时的行径，只是被自己的心所驱动——她不会跳动的心脏正在奋力挣扎着，告诉她如果自己不救下这个人，以后一定会后悔的。  
作为佣兵，她一向很相信救过自己无数次命的直觉，这一次也不例外。  
贝雷丝的思绪有些纷乱，她隐约能抓住什么，却觉得深思下去对自己有害无益。她逼着自己镇定下来，以一贯平淡的语气回应了一直观察着她的艾黛尔贾特。  
“因为你是我的婚姻契约者。”  
艾黛尔贾特能感觉到她对自己有所隐瞒，但并没有说假话，于是那种滑稽感就更加强烈了。  
“婚姻契约者……是什么意思？”  
“当初在香巴拉，塔烈斯要求我从你们三个当中挑选一个作为婚姻契约者，我选择的是你。虽然双方都并非出于自愿，但既然已经订立了契约，我自然会尽我所能保护好我的婚姻契约者。”  
“婚姻……契约者吗。”艾黛尔贾特观察着贝雷丝的神色，确定她很认真后，嘴角不自觉地勾了勾，似笑非笑地道：“你真是一个让人猜不透的人呢，贝雷丝。”  
“作为炎帝，我本不应该相信你的。”但她却忽然想试试看，贝雷丝能为自己荒谬的误解做到什么地步：“但我还欠你一条命……所以，就算稍微信任你一点也没关系，对吧。”  
艾黛尔贾特并不是在询问贝雷丝，而是在坚定自己的心意。  
“只有一次机会，”艾黛尔贾特看着贝雷丝：“无论你问什么，我都会回答。”  
贝雷丝在梦里想要窥见的、属于艾黛尔贾特的心似乎就在触手可及的地方，她却不知道该如何握住。  
“我想知道，”她顿了顿：“什么时候可以吃饭。”  
艾黛尔贾特一愣：“什么？”  
“躺了三天，再不吃东西，我可能会因为饥饿直接死掉。”贝雷丝摸了摸肚子，胃里应景地传来咕噜噜的响声。  
“真是的……”艾黛尔贾特沉默了一会儿，无奈地摇了摇头：“既然你暂时想不到，就先保留这个承诺吧。”  
她摇响了召唤铃，吩咐进来的仆从准备一些适合病人吃的食物，等贝雷丝开始喝起热气腾腾的粥的时候。艾黛尔贾特打开了看了一半的书，重新翻了起来。  
在安静的午后，室内偶尔想起的翻书声让贝雷丝的心少见地放松了下来，至少在这里，在艾黛尔贾特的身边，她暂时不用担心有谁会取走她的性命。  
“袭击营地的盗贼是我雇佣的。”  
“嗯。”  
“不好奇吗？”  
“你愿意说的话。”  
“之前我曾经说过，以神之眷属为代表的教会，是我们共同的敌人。这是炎帝的立场。作为阿德剌斯忒亚帝国皇女的立场，教会同样是与我对立的。”  
“当前在教会调停下的芙朵拉三国看似和平，却激流暗涌。如果不在战火中爆发，就会彻底腐坏烂根，失去希望。”  
“炎帝，正是打算在整个大陆燃起火焰之人。”  
贝雷丝若有所悟：“你的目标是帝弥托利和库罗德？”  
“不，我的目标是王国未来的国王，与同盟未来的盟主。”贝雷丝思索着其中的差别，艾黛尔贾特却没有解释：“总有一天，我会向教会挥剑，到那时候，站在教会那一边的人，自然是越少越好。”  
“杀死或是重伤他们，以此让这两个国家向没有尽到保护职责的教会问罪吗？”多年游走于各色见光或见不得光委托中的贝雷丝，很快了解了艾黛尔贾特背后的用意：“但事实却是，你差点因此而送命。”  
“这一次的确是我疏忽了……但我并没有那么容易死去。如果我也受了伤，那么帝国同样可以参与到问罪教会的行列中去。”  
“为了你的计划，就算伤害自己你也在所不惜吗？”  
“在我的道路上，没有‘艾黛尔贾特’这个人的存在。区区躯壳，若是能助我前行，我必不惜一切代价。”  
“对我说这些话，还让我杀了安德烈……你就不怕我把一切都说出去吗？”  
“杀死安德烈是你自己的选择，既然你选择帮助我，那么我也愿意在这一点上相信你。否则，就凭你亲手杀死了安德烈，无论是教会或是塔烈斯，都不会相信你的。”艾黛尔贾特合上书，打了个哈欠：“好了，我也该离开了。真是的……刚开学就有那么多事务要处理。”  
她看起来有些困倦，似乎这几天都没有好好休息的样子。  
“我决定了。”贝雷丝沉默了一会儿，忽然道：“既然你不懂得照顾好自己，那么只能由我这个婚姻契约者来做了。”  
“是吗……从婚姻契约者的角度，我有一句忠告，你想不想听？”  
贝雷丝点了点头。  
“如果你不希望作为婚姻契约者，却连话都说不上的话，”艾黛尔贾特伸指轻轻点了点贝雷丝的额头：“选择的时候请务必考虑清楚。”  
贝雷丝不解地眨了眨眼，但艾黛尔贾特一点要解释的意思都没有。她抱着书站起身，喝光了杯子里剩余的茶水。  
“说起来你还真是受欢迎呢，不管是在香巴拉还是大修道院，都有这么多人关注着你。”  
“……嗯？”

-TBC-


	5. 贝雷丝的过去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于贝雷丝被隐藏的过去的一章。  
> 被夹在各大势力之间，贝雷丝仿佛海浪间的一叶扁舟，找不到归宿。唯一可以确定的是，担任学级导师这件事似乎没有问题了。

贝雷丝终于近距离见到了传闻中的圣赛罗司教会的大司教蕾雅，同时出现的还有之前在树林里与三位级长共同御敌的男人——赛罗司教会骑士团的团长，杰拉尔特。  
坐在床上，被两人居高临下地盯着让贝雷丝心中极度不自在，她往后靠了靠，在被窝里握住了匕首，才稍稍安心了一些。  
“贝雷丝……是吗？听说这次是你救了艾黛尔贾特和学生们，作为士官学校的校长，我要对你表示衷心的感谢。”  
“不用谢，作为教师，保护学生是应该的。”贝雷丝心如电转，思索着如果对方问起自己为什么会出现在露营地附近，究竟应该怎么糊弄过去——明明艾黛尔贾特已经交待过让她不要暴露身份，结果为了救她，却把这件事抛在了脑后……真是令人头疼的大麻烦。  
“艾黛尔贾特说你当时正好替她送信过去，看来一切都是冥冥中注定的，这一定是来自女神的指引吧。”蕾雅双手交握，声音里压抑着激动与狂喜。  
“你叫……贝雷丝是吧？”骑士团长紧盯着她，在袖中捏紧了双拳：“你之前……做过佣兵？”  
“我的履历上应该已经写得很清楚了。”  
“你……一直在做佣兵吗？一个人？”  
贝雷丝蹙了蹙眉：“我记得西提司说过，不会追究我的过去。”  
“我——”  
蕾雅按住了男人的肩膀，给了他一个安抚的眼神，然后柔声道：“请不要误会，贝雷丝，我们并不是出于不信任的态度，才想了解你的过去的。”  
杰拉尔特深吸了一口气，神情看起来平静了许多：“我曾接触过一些佣兵，但几乎没见过像你这个年纪的女性佣兵。所以有些……好奇。”  
“我一直是一个人。”  
“贝雷丝……这个名字，是谁给你取的？”  
贝雷丝淡淡地道：“想要成为士官学校的教师，不会连自己的名字是怎么来的也需要说明吧？”  
“杰拉尔特，你操之过急了，请冷静一点。”蕾雅的声音平静而带着安抚之意：“贝雷丝，你依靠自己成为佣兵，并生活到现在，这正说明了你在武艺方面是可靠的。所以由你来担任士官学校的教师，我很放心。”  
她后退了一步，给贝雷丝造成的无形压力顿时缓解了许多：“杰拉尔特，我们该离开，让贝雷丝好好休息了。”  
“可是，蕾雅大人——”  
“杰拉尔特，贝雷丝的伤势还没有痊愈，不要让她再多耗费心神了。来日方长，总有机会的。”  
杰拉尔特看着贝雷丝，眉头紧皱着，过了一会儿才缓缓松开。他长叹了一口气：“您说得有道理。贝雷丝，你……你好好休息，我对佣兵的生活很感兴趣，以后有时间，我们再谈谈。”  
“等你的伤恢复了，我有一件事想要拜托你。在此之前，请安心养病吧，贝雷丝。”  
两人一前一后走了出去，校医务室又恢复了沉寂。  
贝雷丝僵直的背部慢慢放松下来，松开了在被子下面紧紧握着的匕首。她靠着床头闭上眼，脑子里全是大司教离开前看向她时，眼中异样的神色。  
那是一种混杂了狂喜、虔诚与志在必得的神色。

身形修长瘦削的男人将一叠资料交给艾黛尔贾特时，神色有些阴沉。  
“艾黛尔贾特大人怎么突然对新来的教师起了兴趣？”  
“她可不仅是剑术教师，还与塔烈斯有着非比寻常的关系。你也看过资料了吧，修伯特。”  
修伯特点了点头：“不过，有些奇怪。”  
根据资料显示，贝雷丝年少时就开始作为佣兵在芙朵拉大陆四处活动，因为其标志性的着装是灰色的斗篷，并具有“无论杀死多少人都不会有情绪波动”的特性，所以被人冠以“灰色恶魔”的称号。  
以上就是可以通过调查得知的所有情报，她的履历十分干净，干净得就像是假造出来的一样。  
“关于贝雷丝的身世背景，我无法调查出任何有用的信息。”修伯特托着下巴思索了一会儿，笑了起来：“也是呢，毕竟那个人也是‘黑暗中的蠢动者’。”  
“关于这一点，”艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头道：“虽然她似乎对此深信不疑，但她并不像是塔烈斯的同族，倒像是个彻头彻尾的人类。”  
“可疑的地方不止是这里。关于那个人的所有资料，都是从帝国历1174年开始的，在此之前的记录，无论如何也搜集不到，就像这个人是凭空蹦出来的一样。”见艾黛尔贾特蹙眉陷入沉思，修伯特补充道：“从我们的‘合作者’那里所能打听到的消息也很有限，只知道香巴拉一族有这样一位族人一直流落在外，塔烈斯似乎从未让其他族民接触过她。”  
“哼……塔烈斯究竟在想什么，既不让她回归香巴拉，又派她前往大修道院……难道是想以人类的身份伺机接近蕾雅？可他凭什么肯定，蕾雅会信任贝雷丝……”  
“艾黛尔贾特大人，您除掉了安德烈，近来恐怕要小心来自塔烈斯的报复。”  
艾黛尔贾特淡淡一笑：“现在的他，还不敢跟我撕破脸，毕竟他还有许多需要我的地方。而我，虽然也需要他们的力量……但若是能寻到替代品，一切还未可知。”  
“那个人那边，您打算怎么办？”  
“既然她以为我是……就继续让她这么想吧，对我而言，多一份助力是有益无害的。虽然不明白蕾雅为何如此重视新来的剑术教师，但种种迹象表明，蕾雅很有可能会让贝雷丝顶替安德烈的位置，成为学级导师。”  
“您想要让她成为黑鹫学级的导师？”  
“以导师的身份指导黑鹫学级，更方便她辅佐我行事。虽然原定的人选是伊艾里扎，但事已至此，就让他去处理其他事宜吧。”  
修伯特抱着胳膊，脸上阴恻恻地看不出表情：“区区佣兵，真的有能力履行作为学级导师的职责吗？”  
“过于轻视她的话，将来会吃亏也说不定哦。”艾黛尔贾特瞥了他一眼，嘴角扬了扬。  
“也许成为黑鹫导师，可以发掘出她更多的令人意想不到的地方也说不定。”  
“我甚至开始有些期待了。”

“为什么阻止我，蕾雅大人。”  
大司教的办公室中，杰拉尔特重重一掌拍在了办公桌上。  
“贝雷丝……贝雷丝她分明就是——”  
“杰拉尔特，请你冷静一些，现在并不是合适的时机。”蕾雅语气柔和地安抚道：“我们并不知道这21年来贝雷丝经历过什么，也不知道她究竟是什么样的性格脾气，贸然相认的话，也许会收到相反的效果。”  
“难道就应该任由她在我面前，我却只能以普通人的身份和她相处吗？”  
“请不要担心，杰拉尔特。她现在已经是士官学校的剑术教师，我打算让她接替安德烈成为学级导师，这样你们就会有更多的时间接触。等时机成熟，你们再相认也不迟。”  
“另外，我们只知道她和你的女儿名字想同，并且与希特莉长相相似，但并不能完全肯定，她一定是你的女儿。”蕾雅浅绿色的眼眸中闪过异样的神采：“我会想办法调查清楚她真正的身份，在此之前，可以答应我，先不要冲动吗，杰拉尔特？”  
“啊……抱歉，蕾雅大人，我只是太激动了。”杰拉尔特深吸一口气，捂住了脸：“我没想到，还有能见到贝雷丝的一天……如果她真的是我的女儿，我一定会把这些年亏欠她的，全部补偿给她。这样一来，当我前往那个世界的时候，也有颜面去见希特莉了吧。”  
“杰拉尔特……当年那场大火，并不是你的错，我也负有没有照顾好贝雷丝的责任。”蕾雅来到杰拉尔特身边，按着他的肩膀，仿佛这样就能给予他更多的力量：“如果她真的是贝雷丝，那么大修道院从今以后就是她的家，她再也不需要作为佣兵四处漂泊。她应该留下来，和她的家人们团聚。”  
“谢谢您，蕾雅大人。如果调查有了结果，请第一时间告知我。”  
“我会的，杰拉尔特。在此之前，请务必保持冷静，最好……先不要去见贝雷丝。”蕾雅双手交握，轻声道：“如果她真的是那个人……那么，一切都是女神所安排的因缘与重逢。总有一天，她会明白，自己究竟是谁。”

-TBC-


	6. 三个学级

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝为黑鹫级长挡刀的事整个大修道院都知道了，所以选学级什么的也都是人尽皆知的走过场。  
> 不过贝雷丝还真想看看，如果选了别的学级，艾黛尔贾特究竟会用什么样的手段来拉拢她？  
> 当然只是说说。

“成为学级导师？”面对蕾雅的邀请，贝雷丝果断地摇了摇头：“我拒绝。”  
“请注意你的态度！能成为学级导师，说明你的能力获得了大司教的极大认可。”西提司皱眉道：“虽然以我个人而言，是不赞成由毫无资历的新人教师来担任导师的。”  
“我也认为，做剑术教师是最适合我的工作。”  
面对对方抗拒的态度，蕾雅不以为忤，反倒温和地问道：“贝雷丝，你顾虑的是什么呢，可以告诉我吗？”  
“首先，我是个拿钱办事的佣兵，我认为士官学校给予的报酬并不足以支撑我承担更多的责任；其次，士官学校的教职人员这么少，一个导师要负责整个学级的一切内容，对导师而言是一个很大的负担。我希望能有更多私人时间来处理自己的事。”  
蕾雅和西提司对望了一眼，西提司似乎想要呵斥贝雷丝，但蕾雅摇了摇头。  
“以及，世界上并不存在全才的人，每个人都有擅长与不擅长的东西。如果由一个导师来教导各有偏向的学生，就不怕耽误了某些学生的天赋吗？”  
“报酬的问题很容易解决，我会给予你足以让你满意的、匹配学级导师地位的报酬。至于你所说的其他问题……似乎不无道理，我会和西提司谈谈。”  
“大司教！”  
“西提司，我们应该积极听取来自教师的建议。麻烦你去将杰拉尔特请过来，我也想听听他的意见。”蕾雅阻止了西提司接下来的话：“但我仍然希望你能出任学级导师，我相信你一定是最合适的人选。”  
“你真的认为一个佣兵能带好一群贵族吗？”  
“关于这一点，不必担心。我询问过三位级长的意见，他们都同意由你来指导他们中的任何一个。尤其是艾黛尔贾特……”蕾雅微笑道：“贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特的关系似乎不错，不是吗？成为学级导师的话，也许会有更多机会拉近你们之间的关系。”  
“……我不会改变想法的。”  
“我尊重你的想法，贝雷丝，但我也希望你能多考虑一下。”蕾雅专注地看着她，任谁都无法否认她语气中的诚恳：“去和三位级长谈谈吧，如果你愿意，也可以多了解一下其他的学生们。在那之后，如果你还是坚持自己的想法，我当然不会勉强。”  
贝雷丝犹豫了一会儿，终于点了点头。虽然她不认为自己会改变态度，不过既然雇主坚持的话，就当做是工作吧。  
“对了，我安排了一个尽职尽责的人来担任你的向导，她会带你去见所有你想见的学生，如果有什么疑问，也可以让她为你解答。”  
“嗯？”

当贝雷丝看到礼堂中不知道站了多久，似乎在等待着自己的艾黛尔贾特时，心中不由暗骂了一声“老狐狸”。  
“早上好，艾黛尔贾特。”  
“早上好。”艾黛尔贾特将垂落下来的银发拂向耳后，打量了她一会儿，似笑非笑地道：“贝雷丝是真的很受欢迎呢，连大司教大人都对你礼遇有加、另眼相待。”  
“不管从什么角度来看，艾黛尔贾特喊我一声‘老师’都不为过吧。”  
“这可说不定，我的这句‘老师’，是要留给黑鹫学级的导师的。”艾黛尔贾特一手叉腰，有些无奈地道：“总而言之，先由我带你去见其他两位级长吧。”  
“有必要吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“如果我真的成为学级导师，你觉得我会选你之外的其他学级吗？”  
“你的心思，我怎么会猜得到。”艾黛尔贾特转过身去，嘴角却不自觉地勾了勾：“好了，不管怎么说，我都要完成大司教交付的任务，跟我走吧。”  
离开礼堂的第一站就是金鹿学级的教室，金鹿的级长库罗德抱着胳膊百无聊赖地靠在教室门口，见两人过来，抬手打了个招呼。  
“哟，皇女殿下，贝雷丝老师，你们终于来了。”  
“库罗德……”  
“我懂我懂，就是走个过场，对吧？”库罗德笑眯眯地道：“大修道院上下谁不知道贝雷丝老师是为了皇女殿下才受伤的，贝雷丝老师总不至于突然心血来潮扔个硬币决定去青狮子学级吧？”  
“扔硬币的话，金鹿学级不是也有可能吗？”  
“免了免了，我们金鹿学级只想好好地度过这一年，看看热闹可以，不想卷入到你们之间的纷争中去。”库罗德抱着后脑勺悠然道：“怎么样，贝雷丝老师，对金鹿学级有什么在意的人需要我来介绍吗？”  
“啊，是你啊，艾黛尔贾特。”白发少女抱着厚厚地一摞书与三人擦肩而过，准备走进教室。看到黑鹫级长后停了下来，随后目光落在了贝雷丝身上：“这就是那个为你挡了一斧头的贝雷丝老师吗？”  
“哦呀，连万事不关心的小莉丝缇亚都知道了呢。”库罗德不怀好意地瞄了两人一眼：“不过贝雷丝老师可是我们的剑术教师，小莉丝缇亚之前没有见过她吗？”  
“没有什么印象了，反正我很少靠近训练场。”莉丝缇亚向三人冷淡地点点头：“总之，贝雷丝老师没事就好，我还有事要忙，先走了。”  
“莉丝缇亚一直是这样的，但她并没有恶意，请不要在意。”在金鹿级长打圆场前，艾黛尔贾特先开口道：“对于金鹿学级，还有什么在意的人吗？”  
贝雷丝对金鹿学级几乎一无所知，一时也说不上来要了解什么。库罗德索性将手中的一叠学生资料塞给贝雷丝，让她回去有空慢慢看。  
青狮子学级的级长帝弥托利则站在教室前的草坪上，看到两人过来，他彬彬有礼地问了好。  
贝雷丝对他有印象，但几次都称不上很好。她打量了他一会儿，发现他虽然沐浴在上午温暖的阳光下，眼中却孕育着难以被照见的阴霾。  
又是一个表里不如一的人吗？  
贝雷丝在佣兵生涯中见过太多表面温和有礼，骨子里却腐烂到极点的人。同时也见过满脸凶狠，心却温柔得像羽毛一样的人。  
在她眼中，所有人都戴着面具，帝弥托利和库罗德是这样，蕾雅是这样……就连艾黛尔贾特也是这样。  
她偏头向艾黛尔贾特看了一眼，她神情平静，嘴角挂着礼貌却疏远的微笑应对着所有人——那是一张完美的属于黑鹫级长和帝国皇女的面具。  
“贝雷丝老师是吗？我经常听菲力克斯说起过你，听说你的剑术十分高超，有时间的话，希望能在训练场讨教一番。”帝弥托利温和地道：“对了，还没有感谢你那天救了艾黛尔贾特，原本我也想出手的，可惜晚了一步。”  
贝雷丝玩味着帝弥托利的话，抱着胳膊看向艾黛尔贾特：“看来你也应该好好地向我道谢才是。”  
“嗯？”艾黛尔贾特不明白话题怎么扯到自己身上了。  
“不相干的人都知道感谢我救了你，但是目前为止，我似乎都没听到你这个本尊向我道谢？”  
“那……感谢您救了我？”  
“听起来很没有诚意。”  
“您似乎有些得意忘形了呢。”  
“让你请我吃一顿饭也不算很过分吧？”  
“这样的要求就可以了吗？那我记下了。”  
见两人你一言我一语，似乎忘记了还有旁人，帝弥托利的表情有些僵硬，但他很快掩饰了过去，轻咳一声引起两人的注意：“嗯哼，对于青狮子学级，贝雷丝老师有什么在意的人吗？”  
贝雷丝没有说话。  
“还是说，果然如传闻中的那样，你已经准备好选择黑鹫学级了？”  
不，还有一种可能，就是她一个学级都不选，拒绝成为学级导师。  
贝雷丝不置可否地“嗯”了一声，向他要来了青狮子学级全员的资料。  
“这就要回到谒见之间了吗？”  
“艾黛尔贾特不带我四处逛逛吗？明明蕾雅大人之前还说你会尽职尽责充当我的向导。”  
“……还有什么地方是你没去过的吗？”明明这个人到大修道院的时间比她还早几天。  
“温室，蓄水池，大教堂前的长桥之类的？”  
“……”

回到谒见之间的时候，蕾雅等人似乎已经商讨完毕，都在等着她归来。  
“我和西提司，杰拉尔特讨论了你提出的问题，我认为你说得很有道理。”蕾雅意外地愿意聆听她的意见：“学级导师的制度不可能立刻取消，但对于导师而言，负责整个学级确实是一个繁重的工作。”  
“今年招聘的教师名额远多于往年，所以我们决定把学级导师的一部分职责转移到普通教师身上。”西提司补充道：“骑士团这里也会挑选一些精英骑士来兼任教师的工作，负责教授对应的武技课程。”  
“总而言之，我们会将学生需要学习的专业课程挑选出来，由擅长的教师来负责教授。但带领学生完成课题，管理学生等工作仍然由学级导师来负责。”蕾雅柔声道：“这样一来，你是否愿意改变主意，担任学级导师了呢，贝雷丝？”  
那一瞬间，蕾雅眼中志在必得的神色让贝雷丝感到很不舒服，她下意识想要拒绝她的要求，但脑中不知为何闪过安德烈临死前说的话。  
安德烈想要成为黑鹫学级的导师，是为了方便暗中接近、监视炎帝。而炎帝想要除掉他，在学级导师中安插上自己的人，也是为了方便掌握局势。  
原本炎帝所属意的学级导师是伊艾里扎，自己只是一个意外。那么她究竟要不要主动凑上前，成为被她利用的对象呢？  
“我明白了，我愿意成为学级导师。”  
“你愿意承担导师的职责，我很高兴。”蕾雅双手交握在胸前，口中喃喃地说着什么“女神指引”之类的话，贝雷丝总觉得她像是在压抑着什么，至于究竟是什么，她就无从得知，也并无兴趣了。  
“那么，你必须从黑鹫、青狮子与金鹿三个学级中挑选一个来担任学级导师，”西提司似乎也察觉到了蕾雅的异样，忍不住看了她几眼，这才继续道：“玛努艾拉和汉尼曼为了感谢你在露营地的袭击事件中帮助了学生，所以希望由你来优先挑选学级。”  
“你决定好要选择的学级了吗？”

从谒见之间出来的时候，等候在那里的依旧是艾黛尔贾特。  
她在门口站了一会儿，隔着人群远远地看着她，心中突然有了一种易碎的充实感。  
有人，在等着她。  
这种感觉已经多少年没有过了呢？  
仔细想想，也许一直都没有出现过这样的人吧。  
尽管艾黛尔贾特等待的并非是贝雷丝，而是黑鹫学级的导师。但至少作为导师的这段时间里，贝雷丝和她会建立起一种难以斩断的联系。  
艾黛尔贾特看到了她，向她挥了挥手，于是她慢吞吞地走了过去。  
“已经决定好要指导的学级了吗？”艾黛尔贾特状似不经意地问道：“虽然觉得不太可能，但保险起见，请容许我问一句，您选择了哪一个学级呢？”  
“如果我选择的不是黑鹫学级，艾黛尔贾特打算怎么办？”  
“青狮子或是金鹿吗……的确有那样的道路存在。”艾黛尔贾特沉吟了一会儿：“如果是那样，我会用尽一切手段来拉拢你。”  
“……我现在回去找西提司更换学级还来得及吗？”  
“……诶？”  
“我想看看，”贝雷丝抱着胳膊，一本正经地道：“我想看看艾黛尔贾特究竟打算用什么样的手段来拉拢我。”

-TBC-


	7. 艾黛尔贾特的考验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 具有佣兵贝风格的三学级模拟战打响，艾尔给贝老师出了个难题，如果通关的话，她才能心甘情愿地喊一声“老师”。

确定指导的学级后，艾黛尔贾特将她带到了黑鹫学级的教室，为她介绍了黑鹫学级的学生。  
就算之前没有当教师的经验，贝雷丝也能确定，黑鹫学级的“问题学生”实在是太多了。  
讲话声音总是高八度，并且喜欢一次一次自报家门的宰相嫡子；热血沸腾的、看到她就两眼放光恨不得将她拉到训练场决斗一番的蓝发少年；简单介绍了自己就趴在课桌上酣然入睡的绿发少年；看到自己就开始尖叫，并且用书盖着脑袋，蹲在桌子下瑟瑟发抖的紫发少女；以及用毫不掩饰的警惕目光打量着自己、脸色阴沉的黑发少年……相比之下，说话磕磕巴巴的布里基特少女与温柔成熟的前任歌姬已经算是正常的学生了。  
别说是他们，就连看起来最正经可靠的黑鹫级长，背地里也是一个穿着怪异盔甲取着奇怪名号的面具少女。不，哪怕是作为导师的自己也……  
算了。  
贝雷丝自暴自弃地在心底叹了口气，低头研究起学级模拟战的地图来。  
开学的第一个月，在确定好三个学级的导师后，就会进行三个学级的学级模拟战，以确定本学年的学生资质，以及让学级导师与学生们更快地融合在一起。  
模拟战的地点是大修道院山腰处的一个小型战场，战场上既有小型据点，也有树丛与障碍物，可以说是五脏俱全了。  
“怎么样，第一次指挥学生，害怕了吗？”艾黛尔贾特凑过来和她一起看地图：“如果我没记错，你应该不太有指挥作战经验吧。”  
“真是令人惊叹的情报能力，不愧是炎帝。”教室里没有其他人，所以贝雷丝放心地开起了玩笑。  
“有心思调侃，不如考虑一下本节的模拟战要如何收场。”艾黛尔贾特指了指黑鹫学级的阵地所在，对比其他学级，这是一个既没有优势地形、也少有遮挡物的阵地：“我对你真正的实力很感兴趣，所以向我展现你的能力吧。本次模拟战中，我将作为完全的棋子，任由你这个指挥官来操纵。不要让我失望了，贝雷丝。”  
“你就不担心在我这个新人的指挥下，让黑鹫学级输掉模拟战吗？”  
“我相信就算其他学生都被击败退场，单凭你一个人的实力，也能打败对手取得胜利。但这样一来，就没有什么意义了。”艾黛尔贾特沉吟了一会儿：“让我来给你增加一点难度如何？本次黑鹫学级包括你我在内，一共会有5人上场，我希望你能指挥我们，在一个都不少的情况下取得胜利。”  
“听起来突然难了好多。”  
“做不到吗？”  
贝雷丝直起了身子，鼻端还残留着靠近艾黛尔贾特时闻到的、她发间的香气：“如果我做到了，就算是通过你的考验了吧。”  
“到那时候，你可以心甘情愿地喊我一声‘老师’了吗？”

前往战前准备室的时候，帝弥托利和库罗德已经聊起来了。青狮子的级长皱着眉，一脸的难以苟同，而库罗德则笑眯眯地说着什么。  
“哦、来了来了。喂，贝雷丝老师，皇女殿下，两位可是迟到了哦。”库罗德向两人挥了挥手。  
“两位已经在商讨模拟战的事宜了吗？”艾黛尔贾特饶有兴致地道：“让我也加入如何？”  
“嚯嚯，皇女殿下也有兴趣吗？我刚才正和王子殿下说到打败敌人的方法呢，可惜看样子他并不认同。”  
“哦？是什么样的战术？”  
“当然是用毒啦。”库罗德摊了摊手：“比如在对方的饭里下泻药之类的，事后也只会被当做这段时间的流行病来看待。哦、对了，我还知道有几种菌菇，也能达成类似的效果。”  
“库罗德，金鹿学级的实力不差，为什么不能堂堂正正地取得胜利呢？”  
“呀嘞呀嘞，王子殿下的‘堂堂正正’是正面迎敌，而我的‘堂堂正正’是用一些小伎俩。最终造成的结果一样就好了，你说对吧，皇女殿下？”  
“听到你说堂堂正正，真是让人感到一阵恶寒。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈，当然我也只是嘴上说说，如果真的打算用，就不会说出来了。贝雷丝老师怎么看呢？”  
“我知道有一种毒草，因为吃下去没有味道，所以可以轻易地掺在食水中而不易被察觉。吃下去的人，会陆续在一周内失去神志，变成一个没有心智的空壳。如果想要瓦解敌人的威胁，用这种方法可以永久免除后患，且不容易被怀疑。”  
准备室内一时之间安静了下来，帝弥托利的眉头皱得更紧了，库罗德诧异地睁大了眼睛，艾黛尔贾特则若有所思地看着她。  
“当然，这种毒草不易获得。我还有另一种方法，只要在弓箭手的箭头上涂上人畜的秽物，射中人之后，哪怕擦破一点皮，也有可能造成可怕的疾病，就算痊愈了，也会留下终身的伤残。”  
“喂喂、等一下等一下，真是服了啊，贝雷丝老师。”库罗德苦笑道：“这种计谋，已经超出了我能接受的范围了，还是不要再提了吧。”  
“因为学级模拟战只是演习，所以你可以在这里随意说出仿佛开玩笑一般的计策。如果真的在战场上，为了活下去，为了取得胜利，你又会怎么选择呢？”  
丢下这句话后，贝雷丝转身离开了准备室。她向迎面走来的汉尼曼和玛努艾拉点了点头，往战场的方向走去。  
来到战场旁的山坡上时，她深吸一口气，从一直笼罩在身上的、来自大修道院的压抑感中暂时解脱出来。  
身后脚步声响起，贝雷丝能听出那是属于艾黛尔贾特的声音，她没有回头：“你怎么也过来了？”  
“和‘敌人’虚与委蛇有什么意思，不如早点过来观察战场。”艾黛尔贾特停顿了一会儿，目光在战场上逡巡了一周：“刚才说的那两种方法，你都用过吗？”  
“毒草的事是我随口编的，很像真的吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特愣了愣，摇头道：“……真是的，连库罗德都被你唬住了。”  
“不过有一点是真实的——在战场上，为了取得胜利，我会不惜一切手段，就算被人们认为是‘卑鄙无耻’也无所谓。”  
“是吗……这么说来，我们也有相似的地方。”艾黛尔贾特低声道：“为了到达理想的彼岸，我会不惜一切代价，就算不被世人所认同也没关系。”  
“那我们岂不是‘臭味相投’的婚约者？”  
艾黛尔贾特笑了笑：“这件事，有旁人在场的时候，最好不要提……否则你和我都会惹来很大的麻烦。”见贝雷丝从善如流地点了点头，艾黛尔贾特又把目光放回了战场上：“模拟战要上场的学生名单，你已经拟好了吗？”

大司教等人登上观战的高台时，三个学级的模拟战正式打响了。  
杰拉尔特有些紧张地握住了佩剑，目光落在黑鹫学级的阵地上，却因为被几棵树所遮挡而无法看真切。  
战前他本想借着介绍模拟战的事宜而与贝雷丝说说话，但蕾雅担心他因为激动而说了什么不该说的话，影响贝雷丝在第一次模拟战中的发挥。杰拉尔特只好继续忍耐，决定等贝雷丝的学级获胜的时候，自己一定要第一时间上去表示祝贺。  
“怎么回事，三个学级都没有动静？”西提司的目光依次从三个学级的阵地掠过，眉头皱了起来：“汉尼曼他们究竟在想什么……”  
模拟战正式开始后，战场上就陷入了一片死寂。从高台的角度，勉强可以看到位于西北方位的金鹿学级阵地中，库罗德带着希尔妲钻进了树丛中潜伏着，透过障碍监视着黑鹫学级阵地的动静；青狮子学级那边则派了杜笃和亚修在贴近前线的地方守着，远程与近战互相支援。两个学级似乎有着无声的默契，共同防备着黑鹫学级，但黑鹫学级这里却一点动静都没有，似乎打算以逸待劳的样子。  
三个学级因此而陷入了谁也没有动静的僵局之中。

“真是奇怪啊，以皇女殿下的性格，居然能按捺得住不主动出击。”库罗德在障碍物后面向前张望着：“要不要考虑和王子殿下那边联手呢……”  
“真是的，为什么模拟战要挑人家上场啦，明明拉斐尔同学和小雷欧妮都在蠢蠢欲动。”希尔妲把战斧扛在肩上，跪坐在障碍物后面，小声抱怨道。  
“不要抱怨了希尔妲大小姐，要不我派你去青狮子学级那边谈谈联手的事？”  
“才不要~青狮子那边的人看起来好粗暴，人家怕话没说完，就被砍下场了呢。”  
“噗——哈哈哈哈，是呢，也不是没可能发生。啊啊，毕竟只是模拟战，只有5个人出战，只要打败一个，就能削减对方很大一部分战力了。”库罗德伸了个懒腰：“看来只能继续等待，看谁最有耐心了。”  
青狮子学级的阵地是一小块高地，帝弥托利向南边张望了一会儿，皱眉道：“黑鹫学级还没有动静吗？”  
“啊啦啊啦~看来是这样呢~顺带一说，金鹿学级这边也按兵不动的样子。”梅尔赛德司苦恼地歪了歪脑袋：“现在是要比谁更有耐心吗？”  
“杜笃和亚修已经在前方防备着黑鹫的进攻了，所以我不怎么担心。金鹿学级这边，就由我亲自来防守吧。”帝弥托利将手中的长枪抡了一圈：“黑鹫至今按兵不动，这不像是艾……艾黛尔贾特会做的事，这次的指挥权，大概在那位新任教师的手上。我有一种不太好的预感……”  
一支冷箭从金鹿学级的方向飞了过来，因为来得又隐秘又迅速，帝弥托利差点来不及反应。他急忙侧身闪躲，但还是让箭头擦过了自己的手臂，留下了一道伤口。  
不知为何，他突然想起战前贝雷丝在准备室说过的那些话，浑身突然起了一阵战栗。  
“啊啦、帝弥托利！”梅尔赛德司惊叫起来，抛下手中的弓过来给他医治。  
“我没事，你注意防守金鹿学级的方向。”  
“殿下！”梅尔赛德司的惊叫声引起了杜笃的注意，他向这边走了两步，见帝弥托利似乎没有什么大碍，于是怒气冲冲地拎着战斧向金鹿学级布置在前线的洛廉兹与伊古纳兹奔去。  
“诶、杜笃，等、等一下——”亚修手足无措地看着青狮子的前线崩坏，他不敢一个人待在这里，只好跟在杜笃后面往金鹿学级的方向攻过去。  
“等一下、杜笃，不要过去！”帝弥托利想要阻止，对方却已深入敌人的阵地。他想了想，决定先顺势解决金鹿学级的敌人，再重整力量去攻下黑鹫学级。  
才走出两步，身后突然传来风声，他警觉地向前一步，反手提枪想要格挡对方的攻击。接着手臂一麻，利斧将他的长枪从中斩断。他情急之下想要抽身后退，那人抽出腰后的短剑，抵住了他的脖子。  
帝弥托利的瞳孔骤然紧缩，脸色有些发白。过了一会儿，他缓缓点了点头：“是我输了，我会退场……接下来就交给其他人了。”  
艾黛尔贾特紧盯着他，确定他并非使诈后，这才将短剑收回，看向手中还捏着圣疗光球打算给帝弥托利疗伤的梅尔赛德司。  
梅尔赛德司歪了歪头，微笑道：“啊啦，真是厉害呢~看来我也只能认输了。”  
“艾——”  
艾黛尔贾特没有停留的打算，握着战斧径直向远处阵地中心的青狮子学级导师汉尼曼走去。  
“停留在过去的……只有我一个人吗？”  
目送艾黛尔贾特远去的帝弥托利低下头，喃喃自语。  
这边突然遭受青狮子学级攻击的洛廉兹与伊古纳兹慌了手脚，库罗德在障碍物后面捂着额头叹了口气，拉开弓打算支援同学，却被冷不丁从树上落下来的紫发少女用剑抵住了后颈，因而没能把指向杜笃的一箭射出去。  
“哦呀，佩托拉同学是什么时候爬到树上去的，我竟然完全没有察觉到呢。”库罗德饶有兴致地问道。  
佩托拉反手抽出腰间的匕首，射向身后，擦着希尔妲的鬓角钉在了树干上，让她满头冷汗地打消了偷袭佩托拉的念头。  
“我很、擅长、爬树。”  
“伤到帝弥托利的箭也是你射的吧？不愧是布里基特的王女。”库罗德眼角瞥见洛廉兹和伊古纳兹相继被打倒，心中盘算了一番，笑眯眯地将手里的弓扔在了地上：“我认输就是了。话说这又是贝雷丝老师的计策吧？”  
“这是，驱狼吞虎，的策略。”佩托拉艰难地解释道：“挑拨金鹿、青狮子、开战。我们、潜入、暗杀。”  
远处的杜笃打倒了金鹿两人，却也失去了亚修这个战力。最后当他回过头时，发现自己已经被修伯特与菲尔迪南特包围了。  
金鹿阵地的深处，已经投降了的玛努艾拉不满地抱怨着：“真是的，居然亲自来偷袭，贝雷丝老师真是太过分了。”  
“因为艾黛尔贾特说一个人都不能退场，所以只好由我亲自出手了。”贝雷丝瞥见树林中的交锋已经结束，佩托拉的奇袭控制了库罗德与希尔妲，于是稍稍放下心来，向青狮子的阵地走去。在那里，艾黛尔贾特和汉尼曼的战斗很快也进入了尾声，作为纹章学者并精于暗魔法的青狮子导师在被身手敏捷的艾黛尔贾特近身后，也不得不举手投降，免得受到重创。  
“差不多结束了吧。”艾黛尔贾特看向战斗到最后一刻、却被修伯特的暗魔法击中而失去战斗力的杜笃，迎着午后偏西的太阳，艾黛尔贾特嘴角扬起了骄傲的弧度：“黑鹫学级赢了呢。”  
“终于看到你露出真正的笑容了。”贝雷丝目眩于自己目击到的、艾黛尔贾特难得发自内心的微笑。  
“因为这是一个值得纪念的日子。”艾黛尔贾特看向她的导师，紫罗兰的漂亮眼眸中满是耀目的自信与希望：“以此为起点，黑鹫学级一定会取得更多的胜利。在我的带领下，在你的指挥下。”  
“今后的一年里，请多多指教了，老师。”  
贝雷丝握住了少女向她伸出的手，似乎有些愣神，接着她用力握了握，认真地点了点头。  
“请多多指教，艾黛尔贾特。”

-TBC-


	8. 接二连三的麻烦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 受炎帝的委托，贝雷丝前往地下调查阿比斯的秘密，在那里她遇到了熟人。  
> 一整天都在被人从后面接近，贝老师表示烦躁。

“哦呀，美丽的小姐，不知道有没有时间赏脸，和我到开满鲜花的中庭共进下午茶，度过美好的时光呢？”  
肩膀被人搭住了，继而有人在身后低声说道。  
“如果你不是士官学校的学生，这只手和手腕现在已经分家了。”  
手迅速缩了回去，那人干笑道：“啊哈哈哈哈……只是开个玩笑嘛，贝雷丝老师不用这么认真。”  
贝雷丝回头看向红发的少年，他正尴尬地蹂躏着自己的后脑勺：“有事？”  
“看到贝雷丝老师一个人，所以想来问候一下。”少年眨了眨眼：“您可能不记得我了，我叫希尔凡，哦对了，是菲力克斯那家伙的竹马。”  
“开学的第三天，就因为搭讪艾黛尔贾特而被一斧头送进了校医务室，我记得你。”  
希尔凡的笑容变得有些尴尬：“啊哈哈哈……这种事就算不记得也没关系。”他打量了贝雷丝一会儿，托着下巴陷入了沉思：“咦，总觉得……好像在哪里见过贝雷丝老师。”  
贝雷丝转身继续前往训练场的行程，只听希尔凡在后面边追边笑道：“等一下啊，贝雷丝老师。说出来也许你并不相信，但这不是搭讪女孩子的说辞，我真的觉得老师很眼熟……啊，我想起来了，几年前在戈迪耶领的酒馆，我总觉得被人盯着看了，当时还以为是哪个暗恋我的女孩子。那双墨蓝色的眼睛我一直没有忘记，那就是老师吧？”  
“那你应该为自己庆幸。”  
“嗯？庆幸？”  
“从前会被我盯着看的人，大多数是我的暗杀对象。”这样说的时候，贝雷丝目不转睛地盯着希尔凡，直到他脸色微变，不由自主后退了一步：“如果我真的要对你出手，你毫无还手的机会。有闲情逸致搭讪，不如学菲力克斯到训练场提高自己。”  
希尔凡不知想到了什么，脸色逐渐苍白起来。他咽了咽口水，强笑道：“这样吧，老师不如考虑一下，把我转学到黑鹫学级，这样老师就能更好地教导我了。”  
“为了黑鹫学级的女生们着想，还是免了。”贝雷丝瞥了他一眼：“青狮子学级的战术指挥与剑术课程也是我教授的，如果你真的想提高自己，可以来参加。”说着不再理会他，径直走向训练场。  
希尔凡目送她远去，脸上笑容渐渐淡了下来。  
“那个人……当时究竟为什么前往戈迪耶领？难道真的是为了……”

“贝雷丝，喂、贝雷丝——”  
刚踏入训练场，就有人兴奋地向她挥着手。她没有理会，走向放着训练用剑的武器架，挑选了趁手的木剑，空挥了几下。  
声音自远而近，然后有人拍了拍她的肩膀。贝雷丝反手向身后斩出，那人惊呼一声，敏捷地向后腾跃，躲开了突如其来的一剑。  
“你还真是一点都没有变……还记得我吗，贝雷丝，我是雷欧妮。”橙发少女朗爽地笑着，向她挥了挥手。  
“不记得了。”贝雷丝很少去记无关之人的脸，如果是在委托中认识的就更是如此，完成委托后，她会迅速将脑中的脸忘掉。  
“真是的，明明那个时候……”雷欧妮看起来有些失望，不过她很快振作起来，重新露出了笑容：“想不到我们会在士官学校重逢，你还变成了我的老师。不过也对，6年前你就已经很厉害了，除了师父，我还没见过比你更厉害的人呢。”  
“师父？”  
“对对，就是赛罗司骑士团的团长，杰拉尔特师父哦。那个时候，你路过村子，不是帮我们处理了盗贼吗？结果你离开后，盗贼又集结了更多人卷土重来，村子也差点被……还好师父带着骑士们经过，帮我们彻底消灭了盗贼。”  
“杰拉尔特师父对我来说就像是英雄一样，所以我擅自拜了他为师，他在在村子里停留了一段时间，教授我武艺、战术、锻炼的事。我之所以来到士官学校，就是为了有朝一日可以和师父重逢，作为弟子或是随从跟随在他身边。”谈到杰拉尔特的时候，雷欧妮看起来很开心：“没想到除了杰拉尔特师父，还遇到了贝雷丝，我真是太幸运了。”  
贝雷丝点了点头，提起剑又挥了起来。  
“你这个人啊……还是这么冷漠。陪我一起训练怎么样？”雷欧妮从武器架上挑了一柄长枪，挥舞了几下，倒也似模似样：“跟师父学来的枪术，可不会像以前那样轻易地输给你了哦。”  
“老师。”  
“啊？”  
“你应该叫我老师。”  
“嗯……也对，我都忘了你已经是士官学校的老师了。”雷欧妮沉吟道：“这样吧，如果你能在十个回合内打败我，我就心甘情愿地喊你一声老师，并且主动申请转学到黑鹫学级，怎么样？”  
“十个回合是吗？”  
三个回合后，雷欧妮的长枪被绞飞起来，远远地落在了训练场的角落，把正在练拳的卡斯帕尔吓了一大跳。  
“……嘁，居然三个回合就落败了，贝雷丝……不，老师比以前还厉害了。”  
“你是抱着较量的心态来比的，所以不够投入。”  
“是吗？如果我拼尽全力对你出手呢？”  
“第一个回合就会死在我的剑下。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……意思是你也没有认真比吗？我知道了，我会作为黑鹫学级的学生好好跟随你修行的。”雷欧妮叹了口气：“那么，接下来可以继续陪我练习吗，老师？”  
贝雷丝刚举起剑，就瞥见艾黛尔贾特从训练场的门口走了进来。她摇了摇头：“今天有约了。”  
“哦，那不是艾黛尔贾特吗。看来传闻说的是真的，你为了救她受伤了，难道……？”雷欧妮笑眯眯地给了她一个“我懂”的眼神，自觉走到角落练习枪术去了。  
贝雷丝突然很想知道，关于自己为艾黛尔贾特挡斧这件事，大修道院究竟传成了什么样子。虽说不管是什么样的传言，贝雷丝心里都乐见其成——既然艾黛尔贾特本人都没有出面说什么，她也不必急着澄清。  
“老师真的很受欢迎呢，”贝雷丝走上前的时候，级长似笑非笑地道：“希尔凡，雷欧妮……还有什么我不知道的人吗？”  
“真是出色的情报能力，想必连我一天吃几顿饭，艾黛尔贾特也一清二楚吧。”  
贝雷丝平静的脸上看不出喜怒，艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头：“‘贝雷丝老师被希尔凡纠缠着’……一路走来，大家都在议论这件事，还不需要动用到我的情报系统。至于雷欧妮，刚才不是还在和老师说话吗？”  
“雷欧妮想要转学到黑鹫学级。”  
“嗯？”  
“她的枪术和弓术都有很大的成长空间，将来想必能作为你的助力。”  
艾黛尔贾特凝视着她，神情有些复杂：“老师究竟是怎么想的呢？”  
因为一个荒谬的误解而尽心尽力地帮助着自己，作为香巴拉之民，甚至可以为了她而向同族出手。  
这是否代表着，如果她继续拉拢她的话，有朝一日，她也会为了自己，而将剑指向塔烈斯呢？  
艾黛尔贾特在心里摇了摇头，警告自己保持冷静。  
贝雷丝的身份是一个谜团，她与塔烈斯之间的关系也难以猜测。贸然出手的话，说不定会暴露自己的心思。再加上教会的人对她的态度也十分可疑……总而言之，还是先观察一阵再说吧。  
“虽然我不知道你究竟要做什么，但增加一些助力总是不错的。”贝雷丝挥了挥剑：“需要我陪你训练吗，艾黛尔贾特同学？”  
“……既然老师愿意帮我，那么，可以拜托你一件事吗？”艾黛尔贾特从武器架上取下训练用斧，摆出了进攻的姿态。

贝雷丝裹紧了灰色的斗篷，在入口守卫狐疑的目光下，走进了阿比斯的地下城镇。  
炎帝交给她的任务是查探大修道院地下、名为阿比斯的场所。据说大修道院的地下埋藏了无数的秘密，早在大修道院建成之前，这些秘密就已经存在，恐怕就连圣赛罗司本人也不清楚地下究竟有什么乾坤。  
近来不知为何，名为阿比斯的地下城镇有一些消息传到了地上，被艾黛尔贾特所获知。她认为教会默许的地下城镇的存在是一件很有趣的事，但她的身份不便出入阿比斯，所以希望贝雷丝能帮她调查一些事情。  
阿比斯是一个不见天日的地方，只有昏暗的灯火可以提供一些照明。阿比斯的人口差不多可以和士官学校的学生数量相提并论，并且男女老少都生活在这里，也不知道究竟在这里存在了多少年，有没有去过地上。  
来到阿比斯时，贝雷丝就有一种十分熟悉的感觉。这里的许多人让她有一种似曾相识的味道，像是她曾经接触过的最底层的贫民，又或是为了一枚金币可以豁出性命的流浪汉，以及亡命天涯的贼徒。每个人脸上都带着麻木的神色，那是一种看不到明天与希望的神情。贝雷丝行走在人群中的时候，没有人多看她一眼，似乎对所有事情都提不起兴趣。  
阿比斯的城镇并不大，贝雷丝很快在这里逛了一圈。让她感兴趣的地方只有酒馆与书库，可惜书库中似乎有人看守着，不方便接近。也许她应该多来几次阿比斯，和这里的居民混熟后，再趁机混进去？  
不知为何，她觉得艾黛尔贾特一定会对阿比斯的藏书感兴趣的。  
她在一处祭坛前停下了脚步，祭坛上供奉的是一座巨大的神像，神祇的脸被隐藏在兜帽中，加上阿比斯幽暗的光线，更加看不清面容，只能从身形认出是一位女神。神祇背后生着一对巨大的双翼，似乎要将世间的一切都笼罩在她的阴影中。  
毫无来由的，贝雷丝想起自己曾在大圣堂中所见的女神雕像。和眼前的神祇不同，女神的雕像给人一种圣洁、光辉的感觉，令人不由自主想要虔诚地祈祷。  
胸膛突然剧烈地震动了一下，她伸手抚上胸口时，一切却已重归平静，仿佛方才的异状只是她的幻觉。  
近来她的心脏越来越不平静了，一切似乎是从来到大修道院后开始的。  
不，确切地说，是见到炎帝后。  
她让手掌紧贴着胸膛，那里却一片寂静，感受不到丝毫颤动。  
她有一种直觉——她的生活会变得越来越不平静，原本属于佣兵的生活轨迹，会彻底改变。  
“哼~居然毫无防备地让本大爷近身了。”  
身后的声音带着几分嘲讽，接着冰冷的刀刃贴在了贝雷丝的颈侧。  
“是什么让你变得迟钝了，‘灰色恶魔’小姐？”

-TBC-


	9. 阿比斯的食人燕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝老师跑了一趟阿比斯，就多了四个地下学生。  
> 以及阿比斯藏着的那些也许连教会也不清楚的秘密。

幽暗的地下飞起夺目的寒星，他急忙后仰想要远离危险源，寒芒紧贴着抬起的下巴划过，在黑暗中闪过一道致命而耀眼的光。而后光芒被收于匕首的鞘中，四周又恢复了黯淡。  
这时他才感到脖子处一阵尖锐地刺痛，伸手拂过，指尖顿时沾染了几丝腥红。  
“嘶——你这女人，刚才是真的想杀死本大爷的吧？”要不是他知道贝雷丝的性格，及时闪开，只怕这条命就送在这里了。  
“我警告过你，不要从背后接近我，‘食人燕’。”贝雷丝转身盯着他：“你现在的名字是什么？”  
“尤里斯，本大爷现在叫尤里斯。”眼前俊美得雌雄莫辨的男人，偏偏拥有一口较为粗糙的嗓音，让人不由自主生出少许遗憾来：“你怎么会出现在阿比斯，难道又接了谁的任务？”  
“随意转转。”  
“哈？你在说什么傻话，阿比斯又怎么会是随便什么人都能来的？让我想想……能在教会的眼皮子底下进出阿比斯，你不是在帮某个大贵族干活，就是帮教会干活。”尤里斯摸了摸下巴：“听说士官学校最近来了个年轻的新人教师？”  
“不愧是‘食人燕’。”  
“喂，那种称号没必要挂在嘴边吧。”尤里斯撇了撇嘴：“算了，既然你不想说明来意，就让本大爷带你四处转转吧。先说明，如果你打算对阿比斯不利，你就是本大爷的敌人了。”  
“我没兴趣做这种事。”  
“哼，也是啊。”尤里斯抱着胳膊向离开祭坛的方向努了努嘴：“走吧，顺便给你介绍几个人。”  
贝雷丝回头看了神像一眼，被尤里斯一打岔，心中的异样感已经消失了。  
“在意这个神像？从我来到这里的时候，神像已经建成不知道多少年了。”  
“这似乎不是女神的雕像。”  
“如果你指的是女神苏谛斯的话，的确不是。”尤里斯若有所思地注视着雕像：“这么说来，的确很奇怪……芙朵拉信奉的是唯一神，教会不可能允许总部的地下供奉着第二位神明。”  
贝雷丝端详着神像，神像的脸被掩藏在黑暗中，但越是注视着，就越觉得那片黑暗对自己有着莫名的吸引力，在她情不自禁想要伸出手的时候，尤里斯的声音惊醒了她：“算了，教会的秘密多到恐怕连大司教本人都说不清。如果你是受雇于教会，最好还是不要管那么多了。”  
“嗯。”贝雷丝不动神色地垂下手，在袖子里紧紧握了握。

在尤里斯的带领下，贝雷丝重新逛了一遍阿比斯的城镇。来到武斗场门前时，有人对尤里斯挥了挥手：“哟，尤里斯，一整天不见，居然在给人做向导吗？”  
说话的是一个高大壮实的男人，他穿着白色的学生制服，衣襟却敞开着，露出了胸腹间贲起的肌肉。他的目光在贝雷丝身上打了个转，露出了感兴趣的表情：“你看起来不像是阿比斯的居民，是新来的？”  
“这是士官学校的新任教师，她的另一个名号你一定听过——‘灰色恶魔’贝雷丝。”尤里斯为两人引见：“这家伙是自称为‘雷斯特格斗王’的巴鲁塔札尔，姑且算是我的朋友。”  
“哦？就是那位大名鼎鼎的佣兵吗。”巴鲁塔札尔兴奋地掰着拳头，发出惊人的响声，但他随即瞪了尤里斯一眼：“喂，‘姑且’是什么意思？”  
尤里斯没有理会他：“总之这家伙是阿比斯的头号好战分子，你离他远一点就对了。”  
巴鲁塔札尔嘿嘿一笑：“没错没错，如果不想被我打爆脑袋的话，最好不要靠近我。”  
“你是不是搞错了什么，巴鲁塔札尔。”尤里斯意味深长地道：“本大爷是为了你的安危着想。”  
巴鲁塔札尔不服地嚷嚷着要拉贝雷丝到武斗场决斗，被尤里斯随口打发了。两人并肩向阿比斯的出口方向走去时，尤里斯道：“阿比斯是由教会管辖的灰色地带，这里聚集了许多无家可归又罪不至死的人。虽然大家都不是什么好人，但姑且也在努力地活着。”  
“你总是丢不下这样的人。”  
“哈？想要教训本大爷，你还早了几年。”尤里斯带着她往地下书库的方向走了一段路，避开了入口处的守卫：“这里由教会派遣枢机卿看管着，如果你要过来，最好注意隐藏身份，以免引起怀疑。”  
“枢机卿？”  
“你不知道吗？也对，你一向对赛罗司教会没什么兴趣。”尤里斯靠在墙上，将手中的匕首上下抛动把玩着：“枢机卿是在大司教的直接支配下，支撑起教会的核心机构，不过就连教会的高级成员也不知道枢机卿究竟有哪些人。”  
“负责管理阿比斯的枢机卿是阿尔法卢特先生，他是个很和蔼的人，阿比斯的人大多受到过他的照顾，因此对他十分尊敬。不过他不常出现在阿比斯，所以想在这里拜访他的可能性不大。”  
见贝雷丝若有所思，他笑了笑：“喂，你究竟想在阿比斯得到什么？”  
“也许是，连你也不知道的秘密吧。”  
“这样的话，和本大爷做个交易如何？”尤里斯凑近了一些，压低了声音：“在这个阿比斯，存在着极少人知道的第四个学级——灰狼学级。不过因为没有导师，灰狼学级只是名义上的学级，学生也只有寥寥四个人而已。”  
“如果你愿意成为灰狼学级的导师，抽空过来教学的话，无论你想要知道什么关于阿比斯的秘密，我都会竭尽所能帮助你。”  
“如何，这样的报酬对于‘灰色恶魔’而言，也不算太寒酸吧？”

向自家“雇主”汇报查探结果的时候，贝雷丝想起最近似乎都没怎么见过伊艾里扎，于是顺口问了一句。  
“伊艾里扎的教学任务不多，所以我让他前往阿比斯深处的无人区域查探了。”艾黛尔贾特顿了顿，状似无心地道：“老师很关心伊艾里扎的下落吗？”  
“如果他能多出现在训练场，就能减少三个学级的战斗狂们找我模拟战的次数了。”贝雷丝是借着教学辅导的时机让艾黛尔贾特来到自己的宿舍的，她把调查结果写成了一份文件交给艾黛尔贾特：“这是阿比斯城镇的初步调查结果，阿比斯是个很神秘的地方，找机会我会再去一趟的。”  
“你刚才说阿比斯有一个地下书库？”  
“嗯，里边放着一些士官学校的藏书库看不到的书籍与文件，不过我只是远远地看了一眼。虽然书库看起来没什么异样，但我至少发现了两个监视着动静的人。”  
“真有意思，教会允许大修道院的地下建起一个灰色地带，还允许藏着禁书的地下书库存在。大司教对于阿比斯究竟是怎么看的……我真是越来越感兴趣了。”  
“下次去阿比斯的时候，我会想办法混进地下书库。”  
“这件事暂且不急，明天就是第一天上课的日子了，你确定自己没有问题吗？”  
贝雷丝揉了揉眉心：“我从未给人上过课。”  
“果然。”艾黛尔贾特将手里的一叠羊皮纸放在了桌上：“这是我吃饭的时候顺便从玛努艾拉老师那里问来的一些心得与注意事项，应该会有些帮助。上课的时候，作为级长，我会帮你维持秩序的，不必太担心，有些事多做几次就会熟练了。”  
“谢谢。”  
“我只是在履行级长应尽的职责，没什么大不了的。”艾黛尔贾特撇开目光不与她对视：“我还有事要忙，先走一步了。希望您能认真对待自己的第一节课，老师。”  
目送艾黛尔贾特离去后，贝雷丝拿起她放在桌上的那叠羊皮纸，一张一张翻阅起来。  
上面用与张扬耀眼的她截然相反的笔迹认认真真地记录了许多作为导师的经验与上课的要点，羊皮纸很厚，看起来不是一两天就能完成的。  
贝雷丝看向窗外，午后温暖的阳光照在她的脸上，让她恍惚间有一种远离了黑暗深渊，徜徉在青天白日下的错觉。  
原本对于成为导师这件事没有什么真实感的贝雷丝，突然有些期待起作为教师的生活了。  
她对着空气扯了扯嘴角，露出一个不熟练的笑容。  
“谢谢你，艾黛尔贾特。”

-TBC-


	10. 战斗的理由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为还没有喜欢上，所以艾尔可以肆无忌惮地调戏贝雷丝。  
> 调戏一时爽，将来火葬场√

第一天上课，全员到齐。  
虽然贝尔娜提塔在教室角落的课桌后，用书本盖着脑袋瑟瑟发抖；林哈尔特打着哈欠眼皮不断下垂；卡斯帕尔一副不愿意听理论课迫切想要去训练场实战的样子……似乎有些美中不足。  
黑鹫级长坐在第一排用戴着白手套的手捂着脸，觉得没有维持最良好的秩序是自己对导师的食言，但贝雷丝觉得能全员到齐，特别是第一节课就多了从金鹿学级转学过来的雷欧妮，她基本上算是满足了。  
“第一节课我并不想按照课本来讲授，我想让诸位思考一个问题。”  
贝雷丝用粉笔在左侧的黑板上刷刷写下了一行字——战斗是为了什么？  
“哦！这个我知道！”卡斯帕尔第一个举起了手：“为了打败对手！”  
“不愧是你啊，卡斯帕尔，我一点都不意外这个回答。”林哈尔特的每一个字里都透着困意，但他仍然坚持吐槽着自己的挚友。  
“我战斗是为了得到更多的钱，这样我才能早一点还清欠村子里的大家的债务。”雷欧妮支撑着脑袋歪头看着贝雷丝，并不因为四周大多都是贵族学生而怯场。  
“贝尔、贝尔并不想战斗，如果非要战斗不可的话，一定是为了早点回到可以家里蹲的地方。”在导师的注视下，贝尔娜提塔战战兢兢地回答道。  
“我赞成小贝尔的说法，战斗，是为了尽早结束战斗。”多洛缇雅蹙着眉，低声道：“就没有避免战斗的方法吗？”  
“多洛缇雅，战斗、无法避免，逃避、只会、死去。”  
“对我而言……不，对贵族而言，战斗是为了维护属于自己的荣耀。”菲尔迪南特挺起了胸膛：“为了延续艾吉尔家族的荣耀，我会不断战斗，直至以不辱没贵族之名的方式死去。”  
在菲尔迪南特之后，教室里陷入了沉默。修伯特托着下巴饶有兴致地观察着新任导师，勾着嘴角无声地笑着。  
“那么，老师是怎么认为的呢？”级长的提问打破了沉寂。  
贝雷丝看向离自己最近的艾黛尔贾特，她眼中闪着兴味的光，似乎对导师的答案很感兴趣：“想必诸位多少曾听说过，在成为士官学校的教师前，我的身份是佣兵。”  
“虽然我对自己的身手算是有些自信，但每一次完成委托时，我都是抱着‘可能会死去’的决心去做的。”贝雷丝的目光缓缓扫过教室里的每一个学生：“所以当我战斗的时候，只有一个目的——就是活着。”  
“每一次战斗、哪怕模拟战都不是儿戏，我希望所有人都抱着可能会死去的觉悟来进行战斗。也许每个人战斗的意义各有不同，但不管你有什么更远大的理想和目标，都要活下去才能实现。所以无论使出什么样的手段，无论遇到什么样的困境，都要想尽办法活着。”  
“如果对方不给你活路，那你就让他去死。”  
大概因为很少听到这么直接狠辣的话语，很多学生睁大了眼睛，有些没有反应过来，有些则想要反驳，但贝雷丝并没有给他们说话的机会。  
“以上是我希望你们在这一年的学生生涯中保持思考的问题，而我会通过大量实战让你们切身感受到这一点。”贝雷丝的语气没有什么起伏，仿佛只是在说下课后去吃饭这样平常的话题：“我是不来教授那些贵族中看不中用的花架子的，为了不辜负士官学校发出的薪水，我会把你们教导成真正的战士。”  
上午的课很快就过去了，当贝雷丝收拾好书本离开时，听到艾黛尔贾特低声说道。  
“为了活下去而无所不用其极的佣兵小姐，为什么会为了我而用背挡斧呢？”  
贝雷丝脚步一顿，转头看向级长。只见她一手支颐靠在课桌上，紫罗兰色的眼眸里噙着似有若无的笑意，像是在等待她的答案，又像是什么都没有。  
贝雷丝突然觉得胸口有些发闷与心慌，她抱紧了书本，逃跑似的加快了脚步。目送她从教室里落荒而逃，艾黛尔贾特终于忍不住轻轻笑了起来。  
自始至终目睹了主君表情变化的修伯特慢慢皱起了眉，在羊皮纸上写下了贝雷丝的名字，然后重重划去。  
贝雷丝正在展现出越来越多让艾黛尔贾特大人感兴趣的地方，所以她很危险。  
这个过去不明、充满了谜团的女人……若不能为主君所用，就必须及时除掉。

贝雷丝一路走到了蓄水池边，被粼粼波光所反射的阳光晃疼了眼睛，这才回过神来。  
她疑惑地摸了摸心脏，现在那里又是一片平静，让她有点怀疑刚才只是自己的错觉。不过那种突然胸闷又呼吸不过来的感觉实在太过清晰，在露营地遇袭那天晚上，她也有过类似的感觉，但这回又不太一样。  
那是一种从未有过的慌乱情绪，让她甚至无法直视艾黛尔贾特的脸……也许找时间她应该去校医务室问问玛努艾拉？  
“喂，贝雷丝。”  
身后突如其来的声音让她背部汗毛炸起，快速向一旁闪开，堪堪避过了那人拍到自己肩上的手。回头时那人惊讶又尴尬的神色让她有些不好意思，她不动声色地点点头：“杰拉尔特大人。”  
“叫我杰拉尔特就行了。”杰拉尔特看起来有些局促不安，他在衣摆上擦了擦手心，咳嗽一声：“刚下课吗？还没有吃午饭吧？”  
“嗯。”  
对于眼前这位对自己莫名热络的骑士团团长，贝雷丝总是抱着警惕心与之保持距离。他和蕾雅看自己的眼神有几分相似，但又不大一样。杰拉尔特看着她的时候，她只是觉得有些不自在，却不会因此而不舒服。但蕾雅看着她的时候，她觉得她似乎在透过自己，看着其他的什么人。  
杰拉尔特挠了挠后脑勺，干笑道：“大修道院的生活还习惯吗？今天是第一次上课，那些贵族小鬼们没有为难你吧？”  
“学生们都很好，”贝雷丝搞不明白他套近乎的原因，只能耐着性子道：“大修道院没什么可以挑剔的，对我来说在哪里都一样。”  
“之前当佣兵的时候，过得不好吗？”  
“能活着就足够了，哪有什么心情考虑好不好。”贝雷丝摇了摇头：“这一点，像您这样的教会骑士团团长一定难以理解吧。”贝雷丝面无表情地道：“我要去吃午饭了，先走一步。”  
其实被艾黛尔贾特和杰拉尔特的事搅和之后，贝雷丝并没有什么胃口。但多年的佣兵生涯让她养成了只要有机会，就一定要按时填饱肚子的生存方式，所以午饭是一定要吃的。  
但注视着大修道院的女神大人今天似乎打定主意不想好好让她吃饭了，才拿了餐点在角落坐下，西提司就冷着脸坐在了她的面前。  
贝雷丝见他面前并没有放着餐盘，心里不由咯噔了一下。  
“能借一步说话吗。”  
虽然是一个问句，但看起来贝雷丝只要敢拒绝，西提司一定不会给她好果子吃。她不由自主坐直了身子，点了点头。  
“听说最近又开始出现跟芙莲搭讪的人，你目睹过那样的场面吗？”  
芙莲是一名拥有着浅绿色长发，开朗活泼的可爱少女，据说是西提司的妹妹——虽然贝雷丝怎么看这两人之间的年龄差都像是父女而不是兄妹。  
为了不惹祸上身，贝雷丝摇了摇头——事实上也确实如此，她在大修道院的这些天，几乎没什么机会见到那位名为芙莲的少女。  
西提司阴恻恻地道：“要是被我撞见了，那个人绝对会有生命危险。”  
对于这一点，贝雷丝并不怀疑。就算不认识芙莲的人，都知道西提司是出了名的妹控，只要有异性胆敢靠近芙莲，他就会散发出作为佣兵的自己都要甘拜下风的杀气。  
她沉默着点了点头，希望西提司尽快结束话题，好让她一个人安静地吃饭。  
“我来找你并不是因为这件事。”西提司大概是在心里诅咒完了不知死活搭讪芙莲的男人，脸色缓和了许多：“你听说过阿比斯吗？”  
贝雷丝神色如常地将餐点送入口中，心念飞转，思索着西提司为什么突然向自己提到阿比斯。是自己潜入阿比斯的事情暴露了，还是与此无关？  
如果她回答知道，难免要多费口舌解释自己为什么知道；如果回答不知道，西提司却为了自己进入阿比斯的事而来，那等待她的将会是更大的麻烦。  
好在西提司似乎并没有期待她给出答案，在短暂的沉默中，他继续道：“那是一个位于大修道院下方的地下空间，包含了小型城镇与其他未探索的区域。”  
“因为某些原因，阿比斯收容了一些无处可去，又履历不干净的人。当然，为了维持秩序，教会有派可靠的人进行管理……但教会中还是有很多知情者无法对那些人放心。”西提司皱着眉，似乎对阿比斯的存在也颇有微词：“棘手的是，阿比斯与地面连接的入口，就在学生宿舍楼的附近。如果阿比斯的人不小心跑出来，有可能给学生们带来危险。”  
“你想让我做什么？”贝雷丝放下汤匙，爽快地道。  
“从阿比斯出来就是宿舍的一楼，第一间宿舍正好是空着的，我希望你能从骑士之间的教职工宿舍搬到那里去。如果阿比斯发生什么异动，你也能第一时间发现并处理。我还希望你能抽时间往返阿比斯，视察其中是否有混入可疑的人物——自从盗贼袭击学生营地后，大修道院附近就陆续报告了一些可疑人士的身影，因此，加强大修道院的巡防很重要。”  
突然之间得到了自由进出阿比斯的权限，还要搬到方便行动的位置，贝雷丝简直要怀疑教会是个许愿机了。  
见她不说话，西提司以为她不情愿：“增加的这一部分工作，我和大司教商量过了，会给予你对应的酬劳。啊，对了，你还需要承担夜间巡逻学生宿舍的工作，当然不是每天，我会拍好轮班表，由各位导师与骑士们轮流巡夜。”  
“我知道了。”贝雷丝淡淡回应道。  
西提司满意地点点头，见她又拿起了汤匙，终于站起身：“那么，我就不打扰你吃饭了。搬宿舍的事，希望能在本周内完成。我会让锥里尔先去打扫好你要搬进去的地方，不必担心。”  
西提司走后，贝雷丝僵硬的背终于稍稍放松了一些，她将一口汤送进嘴里，还未来得及吞咽下去，黑发少年满脸笑容地在她面前坐了下来，眨了眨眼打了个招呼：“哟，老师。”  
贝雷丝没有理会他，继续低头享受自己的午餐。  
“什么嘛，这是打算忽视我的意思吗？明明我只是想来和老师加深一下感情。”少年的餐盘里放着几块三明治，看起来他打算简单地解决自己的午餐。  
“你去找你自己的导师交流感情如何。”贝雷丝不动声色地打发道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……其实我是想来向老师请教一些问题的。”库罗德压低了声音，神秘兮兮地道：“上次学级模拟战前，老师说的那种毒草，能告诉我名字吗？”  
贝雷丝握着汤匙，在心里叹了口气。  
看来那位女神大人，今天是不打算让她好好地吃完她的午饭了。

-TBC-


	11. 真刀真枪地演习吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阵仗十足的第一次出击，以及艾尔自己也不知道的一点点心动。

平静的生活持续了几天，西提司就将贝雷丝与艾黛尔贾特一起找了过去，说是骑士团发来了报告，赤红谷札纳德发现了盗贼的行踪，据说是之前袭击露营地的盗贼残党。  
赤红谷是赛罗司教会的圣地之一，被贼人侵入是一件不可饶恕之事，因此西提司要求贝雷丝带领黑鹫学级将讨伐赤红谷的盗贼作为本节的课题。  
“胆敢亵渎圣地的法外之徒，一个不留，格杀勿论。”西提司这么说的时候，声音毫无起伏，贝雷丝不知道他已经下过多少次类似的命令了。  
“没想到还有漏网之鱼呢，明明当时已经斩杀了贼首。”离开谒见之间后，艾黛尔贾特沉吟道：“就算有骑士团随行，作为新生的第一次课题，讨伐盗贼的难度还是有点高了。”  
贝雷丝拉着她的手走向没有人的走廊尽头：“我记得你说过，袭击营地的盗贼是你安排的？”  
“我不过是与他们的首领有交易，其余盗贼的行动，由他自行安排。”  
贝雷丝伸指在她额头上弹了一下，趁她摸着脑门愣神的时候，贝雷丝摇头道：“别总是这么多心，我的意思是，此去讨伐盗贼，你的身份会不会有泄露的可能性。”  
艾黛尔贾特握拳凑在唇边，轻咳了一声：“我是以炎帝的身份去的，所以……”  
“嗯，这次请我的级长务必注意戒备，不要再被盗贼从后面偷袭了。”  
“哼~如果被偷袭的话，老师会再一次用背帮我挡刀吗？”仿佛是为了报复贝雷丝刚才的“惩罚”，艾黛尔贾特似笑非笑地问道。  
贝雷丝没有说话，艾黛尔贾特了然地笑了笑：“我会照顾好自己的，老师只需要关注其他没有上过战场的学生就好了。”  
“有哪些学生是需要重点关注的？”  
“林哈尔特、多洛缇雅和贝尔娜提塔，这三位是需要老师在战场上关照的。我建议您战前就对他们进行心理建设，避免在真刀真枪的战场上发生什么追悔莫及的事情。”  
“艾黛尔贾特真的很关心同学。”  
“只、只是作为级长的职责罢了。”艾黛尔贾特偏过头，像是突然间对走廊的窗户玻璃起了兴趣：“他们都算是帝国未来的精英，如果有什么意外，是帝国的损失。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”贝雷丝抱着胳膊一本正经地点点头：“我也是帝国未来的精英，艾黛尔贾特会关心我吗？”  
“……老师什么时候变成帝国人了？”  
“因为婚约者是帝国未来的皇帝，我当然只能跟着走了。”贝雷丝靠在墙上，墨蓝色的眼眸一瞬不瞬地注视着艾黛尔贾特：“总之将来做个帝国精英佣兵应该没有问题。”  
艾黛尔贾特嗤笑一声：“老师可真有出息。”  
“那么，艾黛尔贾特希望我将来做什么呢？”贝雷丝抱臂胸前，抬头看着天花板拥有千年历史的石砖：“皇帝近卫的话，我应该也可以胜任。”  
两人之间一时沉默下来，直到猫头鹰拍打着翅膀从头顶飞过，停在了远处的公告栏上。艾黛尔贾特伸手从她发间取下一片猫头鹰的绒毛，轻叹道：“有时候真的很难分辨老师说的那些话是认真的，还是在开玩笑。”  
“老师真的明白婚约者意味着什么吗？”  
“唔，意味着一直在一起……？”  
贝雷丝对于婚约者的错误认知，原本是对艾黛尔贾特有利无害的——如果她一直这样认为，艾黛尔贾特就可以轻易地将她利用到底。但此刻她心中却涌起了莫名的烦躁。  
“是吗。”艾黛尔贾特不置可否地瞥了她一眼，转过了身：“学生那边就辛苦老师多看顾了，我建议您去拜托骑士团来给大家做模拟战的训练，避免大家实战的时候被打得措手不及。”  
目送级长远去，贝雷丝摸了摸自己的心脏，低声道：“一直在一起，果然很难吗？”  
离开二楼时，她与慈眉善目的老者擦肩而过，对方友善地笑了笑：“贝雷丝老师和黑鹫级长的关系真令人羡慕呢。”  
贝雷丝皱了皱眉，墨蓝的眼眸中闪过警觉。  
“贝雷丝老师还没有去过藏书室吧，我是那里的管理员托马修。”老者自我介绍道：“加尔古·玛库大修道院的藏书室里存放有全大陆最多的书籍与文献，如果您在教学过程中有什么疑惑，可以来藏书室看看。”  
托马修长了一张和善的脸，让人很容易心生亲近。贝雷丝点了点头，下了楼梯。托马修的目光久久停留在楼梯口处，拇指在手杖顶端轻抚着，眼睛微微眯了起来。  
“就让老夫看看你究竟能释放出什么样的黑暗吧……”  
“我的最高杰作哟。”

贝雷丝并没有听从艾黛尔贾特的建议，让骑士团的人来帮忙训练，而是直接将学生们拉上了战场。  
她从骑士团那里拿到了委托，准备消灭王国境内盘踞的一伙盗贼。据说这伙盗贼占山为王，劫掠附近的村落，还杀了不少人。村民不堪其苦，管理村民的小领主又势单力孤，无力消灭盗贼，只好把委托提交给教会来处理。  
“真是的，据说四年前前任国王身故后，王国就陷入了局部混乱之中。执政者是国王的哥哥，却昏庸无能，只知享乐。王国各领地内因而盗贼滋生，有能力的大领主自行剿灭盗贼，而这些小领主就只能寄希望于教会的干涉。”潜伏在山坡上俯瞰半山腰的盗贼营地时，艾黛尔贾特低声抱怨道。  
“我记得帝弥托利才是王国的继承人？”贝雷丝一面在羊皮纸上画下盗贼营地的草图，一面回应道。  
“王国和帝国一样，继承人必须年满18岁才能继承王位。在此期间，会由某个王公大臣代为执政。”  
“是否继承王位，只是一个名义。想要达到自己的目的，有很多办法。”  
“换成老师的话，会怎么做呢？”  
“你是在问一个佣兵要怎么治国吗？”贝雷丝把炭笔放好，满意地抖了抖画好草图的羊皮纸：“对我来说，最简单的方法就是把不该存在的人都干掉。”  
“不愧是您呢。”  
“过奖了。”  
“老师想好要怎么进攻了吗，这伙盗贼连小领主都没办法剿灭，说不定比盘踞赤红谷的那群强盗还棘手。”艾黛尔贾特紧盯着她：“请老师记住，你的学生们大多都是新手。”  
“不要急，再等等。”贝雷丝拧开水袋喝了一口，然后递向艾黛尔贾特，见她摇了摇头，贝雷丝将水袋收了起来：“想要打赢一场战，最重要的是情报。”  
“这一点我也同意，”修伯特抱着胳膊低笑道：“所以您才将佩托拉大人和雷欧妮大人派遣出去查探敌情吗，的确是明智的选择。”  
在黑鹫学级目前的学生当中，出身布里基特岛的佩托拉像是天生的猎人，最擅长隐匿踪迹与观察；而雷欧妮则是一名真正的猎人，同样擅长隐藏自己与追踪敌人。没有人比她们更适合担任斥候了。  
艾黛尔贾特没有再说什么，三人耐心等待着，身后传来卡斯帕尔不满的嚷嚷，接着很快被人捂住了嘴。  
过了一会儿，查探敌情的两人回来了，根据她们的观察，这伙盗贼大约有15人左右，除了装备精良的首领与两名魔法师外，其余盗贼看起来都是乌合之众。进入营地一共有两条路，其中一条正对着山道，盗贼搭起了简易的哨塔，严密地监视着山道的动静。另一条路则对着山壁的一侧，只有一条弯弯曲曲的小路通往山上。因为路窄难行，只容一人通过，易守难攻，所以这一侧的守卫比较薄弱。  
贝雷丝挥了挥手，所有学生都靠了过来，围住贝雷丝和她摊平在地上的草图。  
“盗贼营地有险可守，所以不宜强攻。我们的人数少于对方，如果陷入包围，难免会有所损伤。”  
“这有什么，让我去打头阵，我一定把前门攻下来，大家跟着我杀进去就好了！”卡斯帕尔挥了挥手中的铁斧，满不在乎地道。  
“也许你的身手稍微好于普通的盗贼，但只要有两个以上的人对你放箭或是释放魔法，你必然会被打倒。”贝雷丝淡淡地道：“就算你能突破前门，等我们攻下盗贼营地，也只能给你收尸了。”  
“老师这么说，想必已经是胸有成竹了吧。”林哈尔特打了个哈欠，睡意十足地道：“不如早点安排下去，我们尽快结束战斗，好回去睡觉。”  
“艾黛尔贾特有什么想法吗？”贝雷丝没有回答，反而看向沉思着的级长。  
“盗贼营地四面都被木栅栏围住了，易守难攻。如果不能进攻的话，是否可以考虑把敌人引诱出来？”  
“打猎、时候，猎物、不出现，用、诱饵。”佩托拉眼睛一亮。  
“对哦，我在老家打猎的时候，如果想要狩猎虎豹，通常会用带血的肉来做诱饵。”雷欧妮拉了拉弓弦，发出“嘭”地一声。  
贝尔娜提塔战战兢兢地道：“那、那么，由、由谁来当诱饵呢？”  
贝雷丝的目光转向了她，接着是艾黛尔贾特，然后是所有人。  
“咿——贝尔、贝尔不行的！”贝尔娜提塔背上的汗毛都竖了起来，抱着脑袋疯狂摇头。  
“辛苦贝尔娜提塔和多洛缇雅当一回诱饵，从正门靠近盗贼营地，务必闹出大动静吸引整个营地的注意。”贝雷丝一锤定音：“佩托拉和雷欧妮听到动静后，从后面的小路下去，通过后门进入营地内部，悄悄杀死落单的盗贼，然后在营地内放火。菲尔迪南特带着卡斯帕尔、修伯特、林哈尔特埋伏在路边的草丛处，看到盗贼营地起火后再杀出来，解决前门的盗贼。”  
“至于艾黛尔贾特，本次作为我的副官，跟我一起在后面掠阵。”贝雷丝的目光一一扫过自己的学生：“记住我在第一节课上说过的话，战斗的目的是为了‘活着’，如果情况不妙，不管用什么方法都行，一定要保住自己的性命，尤其是潜入敌营的佩托拉和雷欧妮。”  
“黑鹫学级，一个人都不能少。”

之后开始了作战。  
多洛缇雅带着贝尔娜提塔从正面的小路慢慢靠近，远远地就被放哨的盗贼看到并让她停下。  
过了一会儿，两名盗贼从营地中走出来，发现来的是两名美貌娇弱的少女，顿时放下了警戒心。  
多洛缇雅一面眼中带着泪楚楚可怜地说着自己编出来的身世，一面注视着盗贼，将没见过世面的粗俗盗贼迷惑得神魂颠倒。  
随后强忍着恐惧的贝尔娜提塔终于忍不住在盗贼要去拉扯她的时候尖叫了起来，因为嗓门如同魔音灌耳，盗贼一边捂着耳朵一边手忙脚乱地解释自己没有轻薄她的意思。听到动静后，盗贼营地又走出来几个人，将两人围住，七嘴八舌地调戏了起来。  
守着后门的盗贼也忍不住伸长了脖子关注着外面的动静，没注意到一支冷箭悄无声息地飞了过来，钉在了自己的喉咙上。  
佩托拉快步蹿上前，扶住了盗贼倒下的身躯，将他拖到隐秘处藏了起来。雷欧妮向她比了个大拇指，她羞涩一笑，神色随即一凛，掷出匕首射向从后面悄悄接近雷欧妮的盗贼。  
雷欧妮反应的速度很快，迅速蹲下身，拔出腰间的短剑向后一挥，划开了盗贼的肚子。盗贼捂着脖子满身是血地倒了下去，口中发出“嗬嗬”的声音。佩托拉上前捂住了他的嘴，直到他眼里的光芒慢慢暗淡下去。  
见佩托拉拔出插在咽喉上的匕首，在盗贼衣服上擦去了血迹，雷欧妮咽了口口水：“佩托拉同学是第一次杀人吗？”  
佩托拉点了点头，神情似乎有些难受，但她很快咬了咬牙：“杀人、杀动物、没有、区别。”  
“说得也是，”雷欧妮点了点头，压低了声音似乎在对佩托拉，又似乎在对自己说话：“如果在此动摇的话，我永远无法成为强大的佣兵。”  
两人稍微商量了一下，分头潜入了盗贼营地中，向放松警惕的落单盗贼袭了过去。  
前门的盗贼们还在轻松地说笑着，忽然有人惊恐地指向营地的方向，他们这才发现营地不知什么时候燃起了大火，隐约还有惨叫声传来。  
几人想要奔回去救火，一名蓝发少年从路边的树丛中跳了出来，挥舞着斧头当场砍下了从他身旁跑过的盗贼的头颅。  
接着一道暗魔法飞了出来，击中了为首的盗贼，树丛中跳出了更多的袭击者，向盗贼们杀了过来。  
有一名盗贼在慌乱之中回身冲向贝尔娜提塔与多洛缇雅，打算随便抓一个做人质。在即将捉住尖叫着的贝尔娜提塔时，一道人影从眼前闪过，他的头颅随着飞起的剑光跌了出去。  
“咿呀——贝尔、贝尔要被杀掉了！”  
“贝尔娜提塔，”导师温暖的手抚了抚她头上乱糟糟的毛发，贝尔娜提塔含泪抬起头，只见导师向她点了点头，眼中充满了安抚之意：“保护好多洛缇雅，我相信贝尔娜提塔可以做到的。”  
贝雷丝将弓箭递给她，转身奔向了盗贼营地，与此同时，另一名盗贼也挥动着铁剑向多洛缇雅袭了过来。  
贝尔娜提塔看向面露不安的多洛缇雅，又看着导师离去的背影，握紧弓用力点了点头。  
“贝尔、贝尔一定会保护好多洛缇雅小姐的！”

战斗以艾黛尔贾特砍下盗贼首领的头颅作为结局，前门的盗贼都被菲尔迪南特等人杀死，其中至少有两人死在了贝尔娜提塔的箭下。  
修伯特在艾黛尔贾特的指示下清点了人数，除了卡斯帕尔因为鲁莽进攻，手臂上被划了一道血口外，其余人都毫无损伤。  
林哈尔特一边帮挚友治疗，一边喋喋不休地数落着；多洛缇雅则抱着贝尔娜提塔笑眯眯地道着谢，惹得她满脸通红似乎要晕过去了；菲尔迪南特脸上溅满了敌人的鲜血，他脸色有点苍白，但在修伯特低声笑着恭维了一句后，眼中重新焕发了神采；雷欧妮和佩托拉一起爬上了哨塔，看着远处即将落下的夕阳，长长舒了口气。  
“真亏得您能顺利完成第一次出击呢，老师。”艾黛尔贾特拭去斧刃上的鲜血，轻声叹道。这一回，贝雷丝明明白白地听出了她语气中的赞叹：“这样一来，就算面对赤红谷的盗贼们，也不会有太大的问题了吧。”  
“只是这样还远远不够，”贝雷丝的话让艾黛尔贾特有了一种不妙的预感：“在前往赤红谷之前，我打算每周都安排这样的实战出击。”  
“我希望讨伐赤红谷盗贼的课题，成为最轻松的开端。”

-TBC-


	12. EP.12 赤红谷的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赤红谷盘踞的并不是普通的盗贼，贝老师自己插的旗哭着也要拔。  
> 黑鹫学级仿佛突然从第二章跳到了第六章，但是硬着头皮也要打。

事实证明话不能说得太满，原本意想中较为轻松的赤红谷讨伐战，却成了噩梦的开端。

在前往赤红谷之前，黑鹫学级的学生们一共进行了三次出击，第一次是前往王国领的山中剿灭盗贼；第二次则在帝国边境废弃的小镇中讨伐占据其中的盗贼；第三次则是攻打沙漠劫匪的营地。贝雷丝通过在出击前大量的训练来提高学生的武艺，然后在不同环境的实战中实践战术指挥与训练中提升的武艺。

三次出击学生都很好地完成了，艾黛尔贾特可以毫不夸张地肯定，比起本节初，现在的黑鹫学生们已经成长到那时候的自己根本不敢相信的地步了。在这种情况下，只要继续保持训练与出击，就算下一节去打期中时的狮鹫战也没有什么问题吧。

根据情报，盘踞赤红谷的只是一群普通的盗贼，因为之前曾经袭击过学生们，加上又闯入了赛罗司教的圣地，这才引起了教会的重视。有教会骑士团的人同行，讨伐盗贼一事几乎是万无一失的，所以学生们一路上心情都很轻松，甚至起了偷懒的心思。

“听说此行是由骑士团长亲自带队，”走在队伍前方，级长和导师咬起了耳朵：“老师的面子真大。”

贝雷丝瞥了她一眼，似乎在说“关我什么事”。

“老师真的没看出来吗，杰拉尔特大人很在意你这件事。”艾黛尔贾特微笑着瞥了后方远远跟着学生们的骑士团一眼：“只要他和您同时在场，目光就一刻也没有从您身上离开过。”

贝雷丝想了想，恍然道：“所以说，艾黛尔贾特的目光也没有从我身上离开，才能观察到这一点的吧？”

“……现在讨论的不是这个问题。”

“可是比起被一把年纪的老男人盯着看，我更关心我的级长关注我这件事。”贝雷丝云淡风轻地说着，目光却往后瞟了一眼。

“……不跟你扯这些。”最近的贝雷丝有点难以对付，艾黛尔贾特决定岔开话题：“此去赤红谷虽然有骑士团跟着，但我建议老师不要轻敌。我可不希望您在同一伙盗贼身上失败两次，您说是吗？”

贝雷丝觉得自己被学生小看了，但在瞥见她嘴角的笑意后，她决定暂时不计较这件事了。

一行人很快到了赤红谷附近，赤红谷虽说是山谷，实际上却坐落在山崖之上，被四周的群山怀绕，只有一座古老的石桥连接山谷内部。一路行军众人都有些疲惫，贝雷丝在附近山石后的隐秘处扎营，让学生们稍事休息，自己则带着艾黛尔贾特前往石桥附近查探敌情。

站在悬崖边，身处于云雾的缭绕中，贝雷丝突然有了一种不真实的感觉。她顺着石桥看向赤红谷深处，虽然四周一片安静，只有呼啸的风声从深谷间穿行而过，但她隐约觉得有什么在吸引着自己。她很难准确地描述那种感觉，那不是单纯的吸引，而是一种沸腾于血脉中的躁动。

“老师不觉得奇怪吗？”

“……嗯？”

察觉到导师的走神，艾黛尔贾特奇怪地看了她一眼，继续道：“赤红谷是盗贼的营地，但桥对面却没有放哨的人，就不担心有人悄悄潜入吗？”

“嗯，的确很奇怪。没有人放哨是好事，但也许是个陷阱也说不定。”

“大家都休息好了，你打算怎么办，贝雷丝？”杰拉尔特走了过来。

“这次讨伐战我希望能由我带领学生们完成，骑士团在山谷外面掠阵，如果有情况，我会发出求援信号，到时候骑士团再进入山谷。”

“想要趁机锻炼学生们吗？”杰拉尔特点了点头：“根据情报来看，不过是一群乌合之众，问题不大。”

“那就辛苦杰拉尔特大人带领骑士在此等候，顺便防止有漏网之鱼了。”贝雷丝向级长看了一眼，级长会意地先去集合学生了：“这次只是简单的课题，值得骑士团长亲自出手吗？”

“啊……”杰拉尔特愣了片刻，摸着后脑勺笑道：“正好我手头没有任务，又不想闲着，所以就一起过来了。”

“你似乎很在意我？”贝雷丝抱着胳膊看着他：“对我有什么意见的话，就在这里说出来吧。”

“哈……？”杰拉尔特有些哭笑不得：“其实我——”

“老师，大家已经集合完毕了。”

“改天说吧。”听到艾黛尔贾特的声音，贝雷丝向学生那边走了过去，只留下杰拉尔特抓着头发，一脸懊恼。

进入赤红谷后，依然没有看到盗贼的踪迹，艾黛尔贾特低声让大家警惕四周，心中的不安感愈发浓烈起来。

究竟是盗贼过于放松警惕，还是吸引敌军深入的陷阱？又或者……盗贼已经被什么人歼灭了？

“进入赤红谷深处有正面与西侧两条路，老师打算怎么办？”艾黛尔贾特蹙眉道：“我有一种不好的感觉，最好……还是不要分头行动。”

“嗯，”越是往里走，贝雷丝血液中的骚动感就越强烈，她勉强压抑着自己的情绪，不让旁人看出破绽：“直接从正面进攻吧，敌人数量不多，以大家现在的实力足以对付了……如果只是普通敌人的话。”

“老师察觉到什么了吗？”

“只是有一种预感……”贝雷丝看着天空，刚才明明还是艳阳高照的正午，此刻却已被满天乌云所遮盖，让人的心也不由得随之沉闷了起来：“今天这一战，恐怕没有那么容易结束。”

艾黛尔贾特观察了她一会儿，神情渐渐凝重起来：“那么，我建议您放弃原来的方针，和骑士团一起进攻赤红谷。”

“你相信我吗，艾黛尔贾特。”贝雷丝左手紧紧握着腰间的剑柄，手背上的血管突突地跳动着，她努力平顺着自己的呼吸：“我一定会把学生，一个都不少地安全带出来。”

“我相信老师。”艾黛尔贾特看向身后的同窗们，他们落在两人身上的目光，是信任与托付：“我也会尽我所能，带领、保护好大家。”

贝雷丝点了点头，带头向山谷内走去。在她有限的佣兵生涯中，她从未让她要保护的人受到过伤害，这一次也会是一样的。

“好奇怪啊……”鱼贯进入赤红谷深处时，卡斯帕尔向四周张望着：“怎么一个人都没有，说好的盗贼呢？我的斧头都饥渴难耐了！”

“你就小声一点吧，”林哈尔特难得没有打瞌睡，而是两眼放光地观察着四周的残垣断壁：“这里的建筑看起来有很多年的历史了，究竟是什么遗迹？”

“老师不是说这是教会的圣地吗？教会有多少年历史来着？”雷欧妮捡起地上的石砖颠了颠，又扔了回去，拍拍手上的灰尘：“995年？”

“那是大修道院建成的时间，”菲尔迪南特道：“就让我菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔来为你们解惑吧，早在帝国建立之前，赛罗司教会已经开始传教了，后来帮助威廉大帝建立了帝国。所以教会存在的时间超过了1000年。”

“所以是千年历史的遗迹吗？”多洛缇雅有些吃惊地掩住了嘴：“荒废了真是可惜呢……千年前是否也有过如同帝都一般繁华的景象呢？”

“一千多年吗……原来家里蹲久了，房子就会倒塌变成遗迹？”贝尔娜提塔苦恼地抱着脑袋：“所以蕾雅大人才改成到大修道院去家里蹲了吗？”

“贝尔娜提塔，大司教、不可能、活、一千年。”

“没错，当时的大司教应该是圣者赛罗司本人才对。”林哈尔特托着下巴思忖道：“不过说到底也不确定赤红谷究竟在什么时期繁华过，也许经历过几任大司教也说不定。”

“真是的，说到这个林哈尔特你又来劲了。”卡斯帕尔双手背在脑后，悠然道：“我只关心盗贼究竟躲在哪里，打完还来不来得及回大修道院吃晚饭。”

“老师！”佩托拉突然神情凝重地道：“空气中，有不一样的味道。”

贝雷丝也停下了脚步，看向遗迹另一边的道路，血液沸腾得让她几乎难以控制自己的身体，随后在一声震天的嘶吼声中，她也忍不住大声吼道：“快走，是魔兽！”

活跃于荒郊野外的魔兽并不少见，但直觉告诉贝雷丝，这一次来的魔兽并不一样。贝雷丝向艾黛尔贾特挥了挥手，带着学生绕过废墟，向山谷深处唯一还算完好的建筑奔去。在狂奔的途中，四周不断有魔兽的吼叫声此起彼伏，似乎在应和着。魔兽的叫声与惊天动地的脚步声在快速靠近，贝雷丝用力推开建筑厚重的石门，将学生们一个个推了进去。等到学生们都进去后，她才闪身进了建筑，与众人合力推上石门前，她依稀看到数个巨大的黑影正在向这里走来。

石门合上后，所有学生都上来将石门死死顶住。门外传来了愤怒的嘶吼，接着是用力撞击石门的声响。石门震动着，砂石与灰尘簌簌地飞扬开。贝雷丝握紧了腰间的剑，只等石门被攻破，就第一个迎上去。

石门摇晃了好久，终于停止了动静。又等了片刻，贝雷丝摸出了萤石，幽蓝的光骤然打破了黑暗，贝尔娜提塔低声惊叫着，缩在了多洛缇雅的身后。

贝雷丝的目光一一扫过学生，大家脸上有的带着惊恐，有的则一脸凝重，脸色都不大好看。贝雷丝从随身行囊里掏出另外两块萤石交给菲尔迪南特和卡斯帕尔，吩咐他们四下探索看看是否有可以点燃的火炬或是灯，然后反手将手中的萤石交给了贝尔娜提塔，让她好好保管。

贝尔娜提塔握着萤石点了点头，看着手中那团幽蓝的光亮，心中镇定了许多。

“刚才那些……究竟是什么？”修伯特皱眉道：“我从未听说有这么大的魔兽。”

雷欧妮脸色有些苍白：“难道盗贼就是被这些魔兽吃了吗？”

“书上的确没有这么大型的魔兽的记载，如果是一个族群中有一头突变了，还有可能。但刚才似乎……所有魔兽都很巨大。”林哈尔特颇感兴趣地叹了口气：“要是能近距离观察就好了。”

“魔兽可是会吃人的哦，阿林同学。”多洛缇雅赶紧阻止他的异想天开。

建筑内部的两个角落陆续亮起了火光，过了一会儿，另外两个角落也亮了起来。借着火光可以看出，这是一间宏大的类似神庙的建筑，神庙的四个角落有巨大的火坛，一经点燃，就将整个神庙照亮了。

神庙正中间是高高的祭坛，祭坛上矗立着一座神像，正静静俯视着众人。

贝雷丝与艾黛尔贾特对望一眼，并肩登上了祭坛，其他学生连忙跟在身后，生怕被两人落下。

“这是……”艾黛尔贾特止步于神像下方，抬起头时，才感受到神像的巨大与宏伟。

“是女神像吗？”菲尔迪南特完成了点火的任务后，也爬上了祭坛。

“可是，和大教堂的女神像有些不一样。”林哈尔特沉吟道：“这座神像的双翼是……黑色的？”他抢过贝尔娜提塔手中的萤石抬手一照，女神像巨大的双翼的确是用黑色材质的岩石雕刻而成。

贝雷丝注视着女神像，女神像的脸与大教堂中神像的脸一模一样，但脸上却并未带着慈和圣洁、令人禁不住想要虔诚跪拜祈祷的微笑，而是充满了威严与压迫感。

而那对展开的黑色双翼，毫无疑问，与她曾在阿比斯看到的异端神像一致。

难道阿比斯供奉的神像，就是芙朵拉的女神苏谛斯？

她心中翻腾的思绪还未漫延开来，血液中骚动的感觉再次强烈起来，门口传来了巨响，这一回，还伴随着什么东西碎裂的声音。

“咿呀——它们、它们要进来了，贝尔要被吃掉了——”

贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特同时拔出了武器，她将剑高举过头顶，镇定的声音无形中安抚了学生们的恐惧。

“不要惊慌！黑鹫学级，迎战！”

-TBC-


	13. 血战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于赤红谷与魔兽的血战中，贝雷丝再次救了艾尔。  
> 第一次正式课题就如此危险，以后的日子会不会更难过呢？

学生们在贝雷丝的指挥下呈扇形围住了神庙的石门，近战的学生们握紧了武器，将擅长魔法与治疗的学生保护在后面，精通弓箭的学生则将箭虚搭在弓弦上，紧张地盯着摇晃不已的石门。石门被撞击的声音仿佛是声声丧钟，一下一下撞在了所有人的心上。撞击声伴随着巨兽惊天动地的嘶吼声，让人还未迎战便先行胆怯了。  
贝雷丝紧握长剑，越过学生们往前走了几步，确保门被突破后，魔兽首先的攻击对象是自己。艾黛尔贾特伸了伸手似乎想要拉住她，最终却顺势用力一挥手，跟在了贝雷丝的身后。  
因为导师和级长挡在了最前方的缘故，学生们骨子里对魔兽的恐慌终于得到了缓解。只听导师用在巨兽的嘶吼声中也能听得清的声音说道：“只要是魔兽就会有弱点，虽然体型变大了，但是弱点的位置并不会改变。眼睛，嘴，脖子，腹部，这几个地方最有可能是魔兽的弱点所在，注意攻击这些位置。”  
导师冷静的现场教学让学生突然有了一种不是在生死相搏，而是在上实战课的感觉。接着撞门的动静突然消失了，就在所有人以为魔兽再次放弃了之时，一下比方才任何时候还要重的撞击声传来，接着石门断裂开，一只巨大的爪子从裂缝中伸了进来，用力摇晃着剩下的石门。看来石门被攻破之时时间的问题了。  
站在门边的卡斯帕尔大吼一声，举起斧头用力向魔兽的爪子砍了下去，斧刃只砍进了一点，连血都没有出，却激怒了魔兽，猛地向里一撞，又一大块石门掉了下来。魔兽将脑袋伸了进来，张着血盆大口以石门为中心向四周疯狂撕咬着。卡斯帕尔低头闪过魔兽的咬击，拔出斧头往后退了几步，离开了魔兽的攻击范围。  
“这家伙的皮肤好硬！”  
嗖！  
佩托拉拉满的箭离弦射出，钉在了血口中，魔兽狂吼一声，脑袋用力甩动着，随着石门的剥落，脖子和肩胛的部分也探了进来。和卡斯帕尔一样潜伏在石门一侧的菲尔迪南特见状挺枪刺向魔兽的脖子，魔兽用力一甩头，将他连人带枪甩飞几步，跌倒在地上。多洛缇雅连忙将他扶起来，对他施展圣疗。  
与此同时雷欧妮的箭也脱手射出，两箭分别飞向魔兽的双眼，却被它在晃动脑袋间打在了坚硬的皮肤上。  
“几处弱点似乎都不起效果！”艾黛尔贾特挥动斧头吸引着魔兽的注意，避免它攻击其他学生。  
“魔法也不行。”刚向魔兽丢了一个暗魔法，却被坚硬的表皮弹开的修伯特沉声道。  
“魔兽的额头上……似乎有什么？”林哈尔特一直在后面观察着魔兽：“或许可以攻击试试？”  
“贝尔娜提塔，冰风雪——”  
艾黛尔贾特疾声喊道，同时捡起地上菲尔迪南特掉落的铁枪，向魔兽冲了过去。  
“艾黛尔贾特大人！”  
“小艾黛——”  
四周响起学生们的惊叫，但艾黛尔贾特置若罔闻，在魔兽张着血盆大口向她咬过来时，利用地上沙土的惯性滑入魔兽巨颚之下，同时双手握住铁枪的两端举起，被魔兽的巨口咬住。艾黛尔贾特死死抵住魔兽摆动的力量，手背亮起纹章的印记，硬生生固定住了魔兽的头部。  
“贝尔娜提塔！”贝雷丝大声提醒道。  
贝尔娜提塔眼中含泪，颤抖的手终于凝聚了全部的魔力，将冰风雪释放出来，笼罩住了魔兽。魔兽的行动因为冰魔法的缘故暂时变得迟缓，雷欧妮和佩托拉同时举弓，两支箭离弦射出，同时击中了魔兽额头上那颗小小的石头。石头因此裂开了一些，但魔兽仍在用力挣扎着。  
贝雷丝捡起艾黛尔贾特扔下的战斧，飞身跃起，重重一斧砍在了红色石头上。石头在斧刃的大力劈砍下碎成无数块，魔兽的脑袋重重向上一顶，像是最后不甘地挣扎，终于，它的声音渐渐弱了下来，脑袋也垂下不动了。  
贝雷丝将艾黛尔贾特从魔兽的脖子与地板的缝隙间拉了出来，示意众人后退，以免魔兽再暴起伤人。  
“魔、魔兽大人死了吗？”贝尔娜提塔躲在多洛缇雅身后小心翼翼地张望着。  
“看起来是已经消失了呢。”多洛缇雅反手抚摩着她毛茸茸的脑袋：“小贝尔做得真棒。”  
贝雷丝也点了点头：“贝尔娜提塔做得很好。”她瞥了艾黛尔贾特一眼，意思不言而喻。  
艾黛尔贾特从贝雷丝手中接过战斧，又将铁枪扔给菲尔迪南特，避开了导师略带责备的目光。菲尔迪南特下意识接住了枪，随后露出一副被魔兽的口水恶心到的表情，掏出手帕擦了擦手和枪身，然后将手帕扔在了地上。  
“现在我们该怎么办？”林哈尔特指了指将门死死堵住的魔兽：“不挪开的话，我们出不去吧。”  
话音刚落，魔兽的身形渐渐变淡，很快消失不见。林哈尔特惊咦一声，快步走上前，伸手搬开了几块堵路的碎石。只见神庙大门的乱石碎块上躺着一个盗贼服饰的男人，看起来已经没有了气息。  
“魔兽到哪里去了？”雷欧妮搭着箭警惕地指着门外。  
原本赤红谷中有许多只魔兽，但打败眼前的魔兽后，其他魔兽都不见了踪影。艾黛尔贾特与贝雷丝并肩走上前，只见天空中的乌云已然散去，天光透过大门照进神庙，像是沉睡了千年的遗迹终于重见天日。  
艾黛尔贾特带头走出神庙，重新踏入赤红谷的时候，头顶传来沉重的呼哧喘息声，她迅速回过头，看到了盘踞在神庙顶上的巨大魔兽。  
那一瞬间，贝雷丝忽然感到全身血液像是停止了流动一般，被夺去了身体的控制权。她用尽最后的神志提剑在自己的胳膊上狠狠划了一下，疼痛传来的一瞬间她得回了身体的控制权，不顾一切地向艾黛尔贾特扑去。  
抱住艾黛尔贾特的一瞬间，她看到艾黛尔贾特露出惊讶与惶恐的神色，贝雷丝突然有了一种不真实的感觉，像是时间狠狠地停顿了一瞬间，下一秒，艾黛尔贾特反手抱着她两人用力向一旁滚了出去。当她们灰头土脸地站起来时，巨大的魔兽从神庙顶上跳了下来，落地时激扬起的尘土让神庙中想要冲出来的学生们捂住口鼻停下了脚步。  
两人手拉着手向外狂奔，心中都是同一个想法：将魔兽引到赤红谷的出口，让骑士团的精英配合着一起击杀魔兽。  
身旁是深谷的云雾与历经千年风霜的残垣断壁，身后是狂追不舍的魔兽，这样的情景无论对贝雷丝还是艾黛尔贾特来说都是第一次。魔兽虽然体型庞大，但速度却很快，有好几次贝雷丝能感到脖子后面是魔兽带着炽热腥臭的呼吸。  
身后一声嘶吼，魔兽似乎狠狠地向前一扑，贝雷丝猛地推开艾黛尔贾特，并借力滚向了另一侧。魔兽敏捷地在废墟中站住脚，粗大的尾巴随意横扫，击断了一根歪斜的石柱。魔兽张着血盆大口，不顾在脚边挣扎着要爬起来艾黛尔贾特，慢慢向贝雷丝走了过来。  
不知为何，贝雷丝感到眼前的魔兽似乎并没有杀死她的打算——至少暂时没有。  
魔兽慢慢靠近她的姿态，以她从前对付魔兽的经验来看，并不像是准备捕食或是攻击，倒是想要靠近确定什么。  
艾黛尔贾特在魔兽的身后握紧了战斧，看起来想要攻击，却因为魔兽距离导师太近而不敢贸然动手。她脸上满是惶急的神色，却一声也不敢出，生怕惊动魔兽后暴起伤人。  
贝雷丝向艾黛尔贾特使了个眼色，希望她能领会自己的意思，迅速去山谷口搬救兵。不过山谷中打斗至今，嚎叫震天，出口处的骑士们居然都没有听到，怎么想都觉得很奇怪。  
贝雷丝不知道艾黛尔贾特是否明白了自己的意思，因为魔兽已经来到了她的上方，慢慢对着她低下了头。血盆大口就在眼前，口中腥臭黏腻的唾液滴落在贝雷丝的身上，但她强忍着一动也没有动。  
魔兽用鼻子在她脸上拱了拱，然后低下头，鼻子里呼哧呼哧地似乎在闻着什么。因为低下头的缘故，贝雷丝清楚地看见，这头巨大的魔兽额头中间同样镶嵌着一块石头。但比起刚才进攻神庙那只魔兽而言，眼前魔兽额头上的石头巨大得多，且石头内流转着紫色的光芒，看起来十分邪异。  
它移动着脑袋，最终鼻子锁定了她手臂上的伤口，长长的舌头在伤口上舔了舔。  
贝雷丝突然有了一种很微妙的感觉，就像是有什么连接了起来。  
接着魔兽鼻子里喷出一大口气，重新抬起头，用鼻子再次拱了拱贝雷丝的脸。贝雷丝突然理解了什么，她慢慢伸出手，小心翼翼地让手掌落在魔兽的嘴边，拍了拍它的上颚。魔兽再次喷出了一口气，粗大的尾巴晃了晃，看起来十分高兴。贝雷丝再次拍了拍它的上颚，有规律地抚摩起来。  
魔兽似乎很享受贝雷丝的抚摸，所以并没有注意到自己下颚处亮起的白色光芒。下一秒，它嘶吼一声，长长的利剑从他下颚的软肉处捅入，穿过它的颚骨，分毫不差地击碎了它额头上的红色石头。  
魔兽睁大了眼睛，绿色的血顺着它张开的嘴淌落下来，它无助地开合了几下血口，脑袋一歪，倒在了地上。  
贝雷丝感到自己的血管里有什么力量在嘶吼着，她试着拔出剑，但无论怎么用力也做不到。她勉强站起身，眼前阵阵发黑。她隐约感到有人接近自己，焦急地喊着“老师”。  
下一秒，她彻底失去了意识。

贝雷丝看到魔兽向她扑了过来，锋利的爪子往自己的后背狠狠穿了过去，从胸口透了出来。  
当她捂着胸口猛地坐起来时，心口处似乎还残留着剧痛，但过了一会儿，她发现一切只是自己的幻觉，胸口并没有任何伤口。  
“醒了吗，老师。”  
贝雷丝转头看向艾黛尔贾特，她捧着一杯饮料坐在床边的椅子上，在烛光下悠然自得地看着自己。  
总觉得是很熟悉的场景。  
“已经没事了吗？”贝雷丝问道。  
“如果您指的是魔兽，它已经被您杀死了。顺带一说，魔兽死后化成了村民的模样，他连同他遗落下的奇怪石头都被骑士团的人带回教会研究了。”艾黛尔贾特喝了一口饮料，舒服地叹了口气：“学生们都安好，您兑现了自己的承诺。”  
总觉得艾黛尔贾特的这声叹气有些复杂的情绪，但贝雷丝决定还是不要深究的好。她沉默地看着艾黛尔贾特将饮料喝光，然后把杯子放在床头柜上。贝雷丝这才注意到自己并未身处于大修道院的校医务室，而是类似旅馆的地方，看来她们还没有回到大修道院。  
艾黛尔贾特坐到了床边，让她把注意力集中在自己身上。她伸出手似乎想要触碰贝雷丝的心口，最终却还是停在了半空。她低声道：“又一次呢……为什么你要为了我将后背转向敌人呢？”  
“嗯……因为你是我的婚姻契约者。”这样说的时候，贝雷丝自己也有些不确定起来。  
作为佣兵而艰难地活着的这些年，贝雷丝为了生存做了很多事情，她比谁都清楚自己可能为了活着做出多可怕的事。  
如果只是婚约者的话，她真的会为了艾黛尔贾特而不惜放弃自己的生命吗？  
“是吗。”艾黛尔贾特神情复杂，她垂下的手握了握拳：“不管怎么说，谢谢……老师。”  
“嗯……”  
“你身上除了手臂的伤口外，并没有受其他伤，林哈尔特检查不出你昏迷的原因，回到大修道院后，我建议您让玛努艾拉老师再进行一次彻底地检查。”  
艾黛尔贾特站起身，走到窗边。窗外一片黑暗，似乎已经是深夜了。  
“虽然大家都很期待见到你，但此刻还是好好休息的好。我……也有很多事想要问你，不过眼下并不是合适的时间与地点。明天一早还要启程回大修道院，早点睡吧。”  
艾黛尔贾特起身走到门口时，脚步突然停了下来。贝雷丝听到她深深吸了一口气，似乎在压抑着什么。  
“怎么了，艾黛尔贾特？”  
“……不，没什么。乡村旅馆的老鼠……真是令人厌烦地多呢。”  
艾黛尔贾特说完，拉开了房间门：“晚安，老师。”  
“晚安，艾黛尔贾特。”

-TBC-


	14. EP.14 茶会是增进感情的好方法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾尔至今不知道贝贝的第一次茶会给了蕾雅。

课题之后的那周的课比较轻松，课表留了不少时间给导师与学生们讨论上一节课题上的不足。但黑鹫学级的课堂，却变成了学生们说，导师听。  
“那个时候老师和艾黛尔贾特引开了魔兽，我们就从那个鬼地方出来了，远远地看你们似乎和魔兽搏斗了一会儿。”卡斯帕尔抱着后脑勺靠在后面的桌子上：“结果靠过去的时候才发现魔兽已经被杀了，老师也晕了过去。”  
“老师的身体真的没问题吗？”多洛缇雅蹙眉道：“阿林同学说，老师身上没有很重的伤，到底为什么会晕过去呢？”  
“老、老师也是被吓晕过去的吗？”贝尔娜提塔一副“同是天涯沦落人”的模样。  
“贝尔娜提塔、为什么、说、也？”佩托拉歪了歪脑袋，疑惑地问道。  
“老师才不是那么胆小的人呢，她以前可是——”雷欧妮想说什么，被贝雷丝瞥了一眼后，笑着住嘴了，接着她感到前排有另一道视线晃过自己，但当她留心去看时，却没有发现什么异样。  
“经过这件事我才发现艾黛尔贾特有多可靠，”卡斯帕尔向级长比了个大拇指：“带领我们打败魔兽不说，还把昏迷的老师一路抱到了旅馆。”  
“什、卡斯帕尔！你在胡言乱语什么！”艾黛尔贾特几乎是立即拍着桌子站了起来。  
“怎么了嘛，我只是实话实说啊，明明是夸你，你生什么气？”卡斯帕尔摸了摸脑袋，不解地道。  
“啊啦，女儿家的心思，卡斯帕儿同学是不会明白的。”多洛缇雅掩嘴笑道：“有些事情大家心知肚明就好了，说出来的话，女孩子脸薄，当然会恼羞成怒呀。”  
“多洛缇雅！”  
少女的嗔怒让黑鹫学级的教室里飘起一阵善意的笑，贝雷丝瞥见了级长脸上薄薄的血色，嘴角微不可查地扬了扬，帮她转移了话题：“说笑到这里就差不多了，该总结上一节的课题了。”  
午休的时候，学生们纷纷整理好书本，成群结队地离开教室前往食堂用餐。艾黛尔贾特打发了修伯特，特意慢了一拍，等贝雷丝经过身边时，她伸手拉住了她飞扬的袖子。  
“我想和老师谈谈，可以给我留点时间吗？”  
贝雷丝抱着书本想了想：“那就一起吃午饭吧，饭后再说。”  
今天下午贝雷丝没有安排黑鹫学级的课程，而是让学生在课题之后可以获得休息的时间。  
两人并肩走出教室的时候，忽然听到有人冷淡地道：“贝雷丝老师吗，蕾雅大人有事找您，请去谒见之间一趟。”  
艾黛尔贾特蹙了蹙眉，贝雷丝看向负责大修道院清洁工作的锥里尔：“有什么事？”  
“我要是知道就好了。”锥里尔面无表情地道：“话已经切实传达，我先走了。”  
“真是冷淡。”印象中，少年似乎从未给过自己好脸色。  
“锥里尔对蕾雅之外的所有人都一样呢，老师不觉得比起那些媚强凌弱的人，锥里尔这样的反而让人觉得更干净吗？”  
贝雷丝点了点头：“不过这样一来，我必须去一趟谒见之间了，艾黛尔贾特先去食堂吧，方便的话，帮我打包一份餐点。”  
“那么我就在中庭等老师吧”艾黛尔贾特顺手帮她调正了脖子前的装饰：“大司教大人大概是要问赤红谷相关的事情，如果您相信我的话，杀死第二只魔兽前的事情一个字也不要说，只说您想尽办法杀死了魔兽就可以了。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”

来到谒见之间的时候，大司教已经在会客区的桌上摆好了茶与点心。见到她过来，蕾雅脸上露出温和的笑容，示意她坐下。  
“上午的课辛苦了，听说这次的课题遇到了不少困难，学生们都还好吧？”  
“嗯，大家都是很好的孩子。”  
“黑鹫学级比我想象得还要优秀呢，这也要归功于他们的导师。”蕾雅温柔的浅绿色眼眸凝视着贝雷丝：“贝雷丝……你果然没有辜负我的期待，很好地胜任了学级导师的工作。”  
“士官学校提供了丰厚的报酬，我自然会尽我所能做好这份工作。”  
蕾雅没有说什么，亲自动手为她倒了一杯热茶：“尝尝看，这是三日月茶，你喜欢吗？”  
贝雷丝端起杯子慢慢喝着，只听蕾雅说道：“据说这也是圣者赛罗司喜欢的茶，说不定女神大人也很喜欢。”  
“是吗，看来女神大人也和普通的女孩一样。”  
蕾雅蹙了蹙眉，有点惊讶：“为什么这么说呢？”  
“这种香甜的口感，似乎更受女性欢迎。不过对我而言，苦涩一点的口感会更好。”贝雷丝放下茶杯，平静地道：“蕾雅大人找我有什么事吗？”  
蕾雅慢慢为自己斟了一杯茶，然后双手交叠优雅地放在大腿上：“我听杰拉尔特说，你们在赤红谷并没有遇上盗贼，而是遭遇了魔兽？”  
“是。”  
“骑士团搜寻了赤红谷，没有发现其他魔兽的踪迹，所以，袭击你们的只有两头魔兽。”蕾雅神情凝重：“想必你也知道，魔兽被击杀后，变成了人类。不，或许应该说，变回了人类。”  
“两具人类的尸体都被带回了大修道院，其中一人看起来是盗贼，但另一人不过是普通的村民。贝雷丝，可以告诉我，第二头魔兽，你是怎么杀死的吗？”  
“大概因为是村民变的，所以比盗贼所变的魔兽更好对付一些。凭借以往对付魔兽的经验加上随机应变才杀死了它。”  
“是吗，也许是女神的庇护也说不定。”蕾雅双手交握，低声道：“看来由你带领黑鹫学级前往赤红谷是正确的选择。”  
“人类变幻为魔兽这种事，我先前从未听说过。”  
“教会也从未收到过类似的报告……其中也许有什么隐情。这件事我会派人好好调查，否则，难保不会再一次发生。”蕾雅在桌上放了一样东西，推到她面前：“这是在战斗的现场发现的东西，你认得吗？”  
贝雷丝当然认得，这是镶嵌在第二头魔兽头顶上的石头的碎片。她下意识想要拿起，但手伸到一半，脑中突然闪过魔兽面对自己时的奇怪反应，硬生生改变了方向，拿起了桌上的茶杯。  
“袭击我们的魔兽额头上就镶嵌着这块石头，石头似乎是魔兽的弱点，只要打碎，它们就会重新变回人类。”  
“我明白了，这是很重要的情报，谢谢你，贝雷丝。”  
“蕾雅大人还有什么要问的吗？”  
“抱歉呢，看来是我考虑不周了……突然把你叫来，也许你也有自己的事要做。”蕾雅遗憾地叹了口气：“我暂时没有什么想问的了，虽然我还想和你聊一些轻松的事情，但眼下似乎并不是合适的时机。下一次我们再好好聊一聊——不谈公事，好吗？”  
在贝雷丝起身告辞的时候，蕾雅轻啜着三日月茶，微笑道：“茶会是增进感情的好方法，贝雷丝不那么忙的时候，随时可以来找我，我一定会准备你喜欢的茶叶招待你。”

离开谒见之间的时候，贝雷丝揉了揉肚子，为自己原本应该和级长一起享用的热气腾腾的午餐叹了口气。在蕾雅那里喝了一杯茶，并没让她有任何饱腹感，反而更饿了。  
想起艾黛尔贾特与自己在中庭的约定，她精神一振，快步下楼，往一楼礼堂外的中庭走去。  
出乎意料地，艾黛尔贾特没有给她打包午饭，而是在中庭的亭子里摆好了茶具与点心，似乎打算和自己开一个茶会。  
茶会？  
「茶会是增进感情的好方法。」  
贝雷丝突然想起蕾雅对她说过的话，头一回觉得大司教说的话真是有道理极了。  
所以她家级长，艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古小姐是打算在这个温暖明媚的午后和自己增进感情，对吧。  
她面上不动声色，心里却美滋滋地在艾黛尔贾特对面坐下。级长瞥了她一眼，脸上不见喜怒，贝雷丝看不出她是否有因为自己去得太久而生气。  
贝雷丝注视着级长用裹着纤尘不染的白色手套的手端起茶壶，为自己倒了一杯热茶，优雅地做了个请的姿势。整套动作都充满了行云流水版的惬意，令人赏心悦目。  
“这是洋甘菊花茶，老师最近似乎有些疲乏的样子，这种茶可以静气宁神，老师试试看喜欢吗。”艾黛尔贾特端起茶杯抿了一小口，小声道：“可不是谁都能喝上我泡的茶的。”  
洋甘菊花茶在温度偏高的时候，会溢出洋甘菊花的清香，在口中含一会儿，舌尖便能感受到一阵清甜，咽下去之后，更是有一种沁人心脾的回甘，令人精神为之一振。  
“我不喜欢太甜的东西，不过这种略带甘甜的茶我倒是不排斥。老师呢？”  
“嗯，我很喜欢。”贝雷丝咽下茶水，面不改色地道。  
“老师的身体还好吗，无故昏迷可不是什么好事。”  
“嗯。”  
“有去玛努艾拉老师那边做检查吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“您知道我要说什么，对吧？”  
“……我知道了，我会抽空去一趟的。”  
艾黛尔贾特慢悠悠地喝着茶，注视着她拿起点心填着肚子，似乎在享受宁静的午后。  
但当贝雷丝享用得差不多的时候，艾黛尔贾特说出的话，却让贝雷丝最后一口饼干险些噎在了喉咙里。  
“接下来我要说事情，或许听起来过于匪夷所思，但我希望老师能够相信我。”  
艾黛尔贾特紧盯着贝雷丝，一字一句地道。  
“我也许，拥有回溯时间的能力也说不定。”

-TBC-


	15. EP.15 回溯时间的能力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾尔对贝老师诉说了自己的秘密，然而贝老师怎么都逃不过茶会踩雷王的宿命。

“回……溯……时间的……能力？”贝雷丝一个词一个词地重复着，仿佛突然间不认识这些字句了。  
“果然很难让人相信呢，这种事。”艾黛尔贾特苦笑道：“但我身上的确发生了这种匪夷所思的奇迹。”  
“……什么时候的事？”  
“最近，”艾黛尔贾特简短地道：“确切地说，是大树节的20日那天开始。”  
贝雷丝想了一会儿，一时间没有什么头绪，她只好问出自己最关心的问题：“为什么选择告诉我？”  
她所了解的艾黛尔贾特是一个多疑且戒备心很重的人，这么重要的事情，就算换成贝雷丝，也会好好藏在心里，绝不会告诉任何一个人，更何况是艾黛尔贾特。  
“因为我发现，这个能力，似乎和老师您有着密切的关联。”艾黛尔贾特的表情有些无奈，似乎在说她本来也想把这件事当做秘密：“我畏惧于未知的、强大的力量，如果不能选择是否拥有，也一定要弄清楚如何控制。”  
贝雷丝明白了：“我要怎么帮你？”  
“从大树节20日至今，我只成功用出过两次回溯时间的能力。”  
“两次……”贝雷丝若有所思地轻轻拨动着茶杯的杯柄：“赤红谷那时候，是不是……”  
“不愧是老师呢，”艾黛尔贾特眼眸中闪过赞赏的笑意：“至于第一次，老师还记得在盗贼偷袭露营地那天晚上，你第一次救了我这件事吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特这么说的时候，贝雷丝终于想起来那天扑上去为艾黛尔贾特挡下攻击的时候，的确有一种说不上来的不真实的感觉，就像是对时间的感知发生了一些误差，但因为很快就失去了知觉，所以她把一切归于错觉而没有深究。  
类似的感觉还发生在赤红谷，艾黛尔贾特说出来之后，贝雷丝才醒悟到那是时间回溯造成的落差感。  
“为什么说和我有关？”  
“第一次使用回溯时间的能力后，我曾私下尝试过许多次，都无法成功。我几乎要以为那只是我的幻觉……直到赤红谷我在危急中第二次使用了这个能力。”艾黛尔贾特凝视着她：“两次都是因为老师。”  
“所以实际上，是艾黛尔贾特救了我两次吗？”  
“您关注的重点总是这么奇怪呢。”艾黛尔贾特无奈地在她喝空的茶杯里倒上新的茶水：“可以协助我吗，老师？”  
贝雷丝点了点头：“帮助学生是作为导师的职责。”  
“离开大修道院后，您也愿意帮助我吗？”艾黛尔贾特突然低声道。  
“有一天这场师生游戏结束的话，我依旧是你的婚姻契约者。”  
“无关契约，无关身份……我想知道，贝雷丝愿意帮助艾黛尔贾特吗？”紫罗兰的眸子凝视着她，接着她垂下了眼，飞快地道：“是我失言了，老师请不要在意。”  
“对我而言，”贝雷丝说道：“就算艾黛尔贾特不付给我报酬，我也不会在意。”  
这对于以佣兵的委托报酬为生的贝雷丝而言，是很重的诺言。  
“谢谢……贝雷丝。”  
“不叫我老师了吗？”  
“因为这是‘贝雷丝’给予我的诺言，而不是‘老师’哦。”艾黛尔贾特微笑起来：“顺带一说，对我而言，这并不仅仅是师生游戏。您在我心中，是当之无愧的导师。”  
贝雷丝没有说话，低下头盯着茶水平静的表面，突然觉得有点不敢直视艾黛尔贾特的眼睛。  
“言归正传吧，老师。”艾黛尔贾特瞥了一眼远处说笑着经过的学生们：“我希望老师能在有空的时候，帮助我练习时间回溯的技能。”  
“作为报酬，我可以答应老师一件事，只要在我能接受的范围内。”  
艾黛尔贾特并不会真的不给贝雷丝报酬，但这句话对于阿德剌斯忒亚帝国未来的皇帝而言，也是很重的承诺。  
“不要报酬也可以。”  
“我才没有那么小气。”艾黛尔贾特拈起一块小饼干，哼笑道：“大司教找老师过去是为了什么？”  
“和你说的一样，询问赤红谷的事情，顺带请我喝茶。”  
蕾雅和贝雷丝开茶会了？  
艾黛尔贾特突然觉得杯子里热气腾腾的洋甘菊花茶也不那么香了。

贝雷丝在食堂角落的餐桌前坐了下来，把艾黛尔贾特吩咐厨房为她留的午餐放在面前。虽然午餐还是温热的，但贝雷丝却有些提不起劲来。  
刚才她说出蕾雅找她的目的后，艾黛尔贾特就陷入了沉默。不安的沉默持续了几分钟，艾黛尔贾特就宣布茶会结束，自己还有事情要先走一步。临走前她告诉贝雷丝自己让厨房为她留了一份午饭，如果她还能吃得下的话，可以去食堂一趟。  
迟钝如她，也能察觉到艾黛尔贾特似乎有些不悦，但她不明白自己什么地方惹怒了她。  
“喂，这么晚才吃午饭吗？”高大的男人在她面前坐了下来，面前的托盘里放了几块三明治。  
“嗯，你呢？”  
“哈……刚从外面忙完回来，随便过来找点东西填肚子。”男人活动一下肩膀，骨头发出爆豆一样的声响：“对了，身体没事吧？”  
“没事了。”  
“随便晕倒可不是什么好事，找玛努艾拉看看吧。”  
“嗯，你说得对。”  
两人之间陷入了沉默，各自默默吃着盘中的东西。贝雷丝想起刚才也是这样和艾黛尔贾特尴尬地待了一会儿，不由反省自己是不是太容易把天聊死了。  
“赤红谷的事很奇怪，骑士团已经正式介入了调查。你们离开后，我们又搜查了赤红谷，只发现了人类居住的痕迹，却没有发现先前的盗贼。”杰拉尔特一边嚼着三明治一边说话，却能清晰地表达出自己的意思，贝雷丝觉得有些不可思议。  
“也许盗贼都变幻成了魔兽。”  
“嗯，袭击你们的两头魔兽被杀死后都变成了人类，如果盗贼不是被魔兽吃了，就是都变成了魔兽吧。”杰拉尔特头疼地揉了揉额头：“真是的……在这之前可没听说过这种事啊，人类变成魔兽什么的。”  
“魔兽发动袭击的时候，听声音似乎不止两头，其他的也许已经逃跑了。”  
“啊，我已经通知骑士团支援附近的村落了。”  
“对了，你们在山谷口没有听到魔兽的嘶吼声吗？”  
杰拉尔特的神情有些奇怪：“其实……”

听完他的描述，贝雷丝也咽下了最后一口餐点。  
“你是说，你们想进入赤红谷，却被奇怪的人拦住了？”  
“那个人全身笼罩在黑色的兜帽与长袍下，拦住了我们的去路，然后在我们打算攻击他之前，将赤红谷入口的长桥毁掉了。”杰拉尔特摊了摊手道：“等我们想尽办法进入赤红谷的时候，战斗已经结束了。”  
“看来赤红谷的事，也许是人为的也说不定，我的预感告诉我，追查下去也许会发现可怕的秘密。”贝雷丝站了起来：“不过，这就是骑士团的工作了。”  
她往食堂门口走了几步，突然停了下来，回头看着杰拉尔特。  
杰拉尔特因为她的举动而心花怒放：“你还有什么话想对我说吗？”  
贝雷丝迟疑着点了点头，杰拉尔特招手让她坐回自己对面：“只要我能帮得上忙，你尽管说。”  
“想要和一个人好好相处、增进感情的话，该怎么做？”见杰拉尔特一脸惊愕，贝雷丝摇了摇头：“……当我没问过。”  
“等一下，你要和谁增进感情？”杰拉尔特看起来十分激动，他用力拍着桌子：“我、我不允许！”  
“我要和谁增进感情，为什么需要你允许？”贝雷丝犹豫了一会儿，还是如实交代了：“是艾黛尔贾特。”  
“哦，那个级长小姑娘。”杰拉尔特摸着下巴思索了一会儿，表情缓和了许多：“你的眼光还不错，是个漂亮的小姑娘。”  
贝雷丝疑惑地看着他：“你有什么主意吗？”  
“吃饭，送礼，茶会。”杰拉尔特掰着手指跟她讲：“只要有这三样东西，然后坚持不懈地找她，她总有一天会被你打动的。”  
“吃饭，送礼，茶会？”  
“每天拉她和你一起吃饭，然后定期赠予她喜欢的礼物，比如女孩子喜欢的熊玩偶，或者好看的花之类的。茶会则是为了与她度过一个美好的下午，只要能在茶会中愉快地畅谈，感情自然就会加深很多。”  
你为什么这么熟练啊，团长大人？  
“别看我这样，我也是过来人，当年我就是这么把我的妻子追到手的。”说到这里，杰拉尔特长长叹了口气，似乎有些意兴阑珊：“总之，想要和在意的人加深感情，最好是能不断地和她经历一些有趣的事。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”贝雷丝不动声色地点了点头：“我会试试看的。”

-TBC-


	16. EP.16 库罗德的目的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 库罗德耐不住寂寞暗戳戳地准备搞事情，以及没钱买灰狼学级课本却有钱买小熊熊的双标贝老师。

贝雷丝将小鱼干扔在地上，远处的小黑猫慢慢走近，警惕地看了她一眼，又看了看四周，这才低下头闻了闻，小心翼翼地叼住，往远处跑去。  
贝雷丝目睹她利索地蹿上树，趴在树干上，悠然自得地啃起了小鱼干。  
“这种不信任人和警惕的样子，倒是和艾黛尔贾特很相似。”贝雷丝无奈地拍了拍手上的碎屑，回过头时，正对上了库罗德笑得不怀好意的脸。  
“哦呀，老师很喜欢猫吗？我已经好几次撞见你喂猫了，还是说……”库罗德眨了眨眼：“觉得猫像什么人呢？”  
“下午没有课吗？”贝雷丝的潜台词很明显——你就这么闲吗？  
“和黑鹫学级一样，下午是自修。我想找个地方美美地睡一觉，结果就遇到贝雷丝老师在这里偷偷喂猫。”库罗德托着下巴若有所思：“老师平常看起来拒人于千里之外，喂猫的时候，脸上表情却丰富了很多呢。”  
贝雷丝没有理会他，转身向自己的宿舍走去。  
“嚯~老师还是这么冷淡，真让人伤心。”库罗德追了上去。  
“有什么事？”贝雷丝抱着胳膊淡淡地道。  
“嘛，我只是对黑鹫学级在赤红谷的发生的事有点兴趣，听说这次的课题很棘手，还有魔兽什么的？”  
“大司教应该有禁止过这件事的传播。”  
“天下没有不透风的墙嘛，更何况，老师真的觉得这种事应该禁止讨论吗？如果为更多人所知的话，下一次遇到魔兽才不会手忙脚乱吧。”  
“你想知道怎么对付魔兽？”  
“这种事情，只要问黑鹫的同学就好了。”库罗德神秘兮兮地凑上前，压低了声音道：“听说魔兽的额头上镶嵌着奇怪的石头，只要打碎石头魔兽就会死去？哦、看老师的表情应该已经明白我要说什么了吧？”  
“石头的碎片……如果能拿到研究的话，或许能对人变魔兽的人有深入的了解。”库罗德笑眯眯地道：“大司教那边的态度，看起来是想将事情压下去，未必会好好研究这块石头。如果老师能想办法弄到一些碎片，哪怕只是一些粉末……”库罗德意味深长地笑了笑，没有再说下去。  
“当然，我一定会付报酬给老师的，毕竟老师从前是赫赫有名的‘灰色恶魔’嘛，这点规矩我还是懂的。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“因为老师是知情者，又是大司教大人信任的人，所以只有你最有可能接近她，接触到石头。怎么样？如果老师答应的话，报酬方面一切好谈，毕竟我是盟主家的嫡子，金钱上完全没有问题。”  
“如果我真的需要金钱的话，把石头碎片交给艾黛尔贾特，不是更好的选择吗？”  
“哦呀，真是出色的还价能力，不愧是佣兵。”库罗德摊了摊手：“那么，就以我的能力来给予老师一个承诺吧，只要不是超出我的道德范围内的事，我都尽力为老师做到。怎么样，这对我而言，可是最高级的承诺。不说话的话，就当老师同意了哦。”  
“有机会的话，我试试看。”  
库罗德满意地挥了挥手，目送贝雷丝走远，笑容慢慢变得意味深长：“比起魔兽，我对你的过去更感兴趣啊，老·师。”

“嚯，终于舍得光临阿比斯了啊，灰色恶魔小姐。”进入灰狼学级的教师的时候，尤里斯正坐在课桌上把玩着匕首，见她进来，漂亮的男人挑了挑秀气的眉：“稀客稀客。”  
“上一节要准备课题的事，脱不开身。”  
“那就从现在开始教学吧，”他踹了对面的课桌一脚：“喂，巴鲁塔札尔，起床了。”  
“嗯？！敌袭——”巴鲁塔札尔整个人弹了起来，摆了个拳术防御的标准姿势，等他看到贝雷丝，这才清醒过来：“哦、这不是贝雷丝老师吗！”  
“巴鲁塔札尔，去把康斯坦洁和哈琵找来，该上课了。”  
“你说什么，灰狼学级什么时候需要上课了？”巴鲁塔札尔一副摸不着头脑的样子。  
“别废话了，快去。”  
“灰狼学级有四个学生，我姑且算是级长。虽然另外三个家伙脾气都有点古怪，但在你教导我们的过程中，我会约束好他们的。”  
“啊啦，听说终于来了导师，不知道是什么样的贵族，有没有资格教导我康斯坦洁·冯·努维尔。我可是未来的大魔导师和大贵族，没有一点本事的话，我是绝不会承认的。哦呵呵呵呵~”  
人还没有进门，颇具特色的声音就穿透了进来，伴随其后的是一个没精打采的声音：“导师有没有本事，和是不是贵族没有关系吧，康妮。”  
进来的是两名穿着白色灰狼学级制服的少女，其中一人金发蓝眸，眉目间有些凌厉与自矜；另外一名少女则有着红色的头发与眼睛，看起来有些提不起劲，让贝雷丝联想到林哈尔特。  
说不定两人会有共同话题呢？  
“难道你就是巴鲁塔札尔那家伙最近经常提到的那位黑鹫学级的新任导师？”金发少女眼睛一亮，将贝雷丝从头到脚打量了一番：“看起来也不像什么厉害的人物嘛，真的能胜任我们四个的导师吗？”  
“哈琵倒是无所谓，只要有课可以上，不会无聊就可以了。”  
“贝雷丝……老师的本事我可以担保，难得她有空过来，别把时间浪费在质疑上。”尤里斯抛了抛匕首，漂亮地转了一圈，塞回鞘中：“这是康斯坦洁，这是哈琵，加上我和巴鲁塔札尔，就是你需要教导的学生。”  
贝雷丝点了点头，直接拔出了腰间的佩剑：“到武斗场去吧，我要看看你们各自的极限在哪里。”

和教导黑鹫学生时，从观念入手的教学方式不同，贝雷丝首先做的事，就是将四个人一一打败。  
她第一个击败的是巴鲁塔札尔。巴鲁塔札尔的力气很大，攻击大开大合，被击中就会造成很大的伤害，但敏捷不足，所以很容易被贝雷丝察觉弱点而击败；  
然后是康斯坦洁和哈琵，这两位都擅长黑魔法，贝雷丝游走在武斗场四周，大概看完两人擅长的魔法后，迅速近身，将她们击倒；  
最难缠的尤里斯则放在了最后，论武艺尤里斯也许还比不上巴鲁塔札尔，但他总能用各种手段挽回败局。可惜他面对的是手段比他更“脏”的贝雷丝。  
“不打了不打了，你这家伙，和几年前比起来，一点都没有变，打法还是这么‘脏’啊。”尤里斯拄着剑喘息道。  
“我可不想被你这种人说‘脏’。”  
“哼~怎么样，你们承认这位导师了吗？”  
“啊啦，既然能打败我，我就勉强承认你能是阿尔法卢特先生之后，第二个有资格教导我们的人吧。”康斯坦洁嘴上逞强着，看她的目光却和之前截然不同了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈真是太痛快了，老师以后要多来阿比斯和我打架、不，训练啊。”  
“老师很厉害呢，为什么要服从于教会呢？”  
贝雷丝没有理会他们，而是从口袋里拿出一本笔记本，扔给尤里斯：“这是上一节我上课用的笔记，你抄好后给大家传阅。上面还列出了黑鹫学级使用的课本，你想办法给所有人弄一套……我知道你有这个本事。”  
“真是小气啊，老师。”  
“不好意思，教会给的薪水不多。”  
贝雷丝抬头巡视了一眼武斗场高高的天花板，因为光线昏暗的缘故，即便武斗场很空旷，贝雷丝依旧觉得压抑。  
“我会想办法获得让你们到地面上和黑鹫学级一起上课的许可，这几天你们先就这笔记看看课本。”  
“哦？真是难得，这么卖力我可不会给报酬的。”  
“不客气，我只是懒得多上一遍课。”  
“可是哈琵觉得，教会不会允许我们出现在地面上的。”哈琵淡淡地道：“如果真的能回到地面，一开始就不会把我们赶到这里了。”  
“虽然不知道你们为什么会在这里，但我会试试看。”贝雷丝将佩剑插回剑鞘，向尤里斯使了个眼色，两人并肩从武斗场走了出来：“阿比斯的地下书库可以自由进出吗？”  
出乎意料地，尤里斯点了点头：“书库是阿尔法卢特先生建造的，本意就是让阿比斯之民有书可读。不过这里的人大多数都认不了几个字，只有我们四个会去地下书库借阅书籍。里边什么书都有，还有一些在地上已经被封禁，却不知道为什么没有被销毁的文献。我看过一些，大多不知所云。”  
地下书库并不是教会建造的，还能存放被封禁的书籍文献……看来那位枢机卿阿尔法卢特的权限，比贝雷丝想象得还要大。另外，教会的地下供奉着黑色的苏谛斯神像，这一点也十分可疑。  
“啊，对了，我收到消息，阿尔法卢特先生过两节就会回来了，你对他有兴趣的话，我可以帮你问问他是否愿意见你。”  
“不必了，在地面上总有机会见到的。”  
“哈，说的也是。”尤里斯笑道：“那就不耽误贝雷丝老师的时间了，请自便吧。”

回到地面上已经是黄昏时分了，贝雷丝没有直接去食堂，而是拐去了修道院外的市场。  
市场里的人已经不多了，大多数已经打算收摊。贝雷丝在商人的货架前停留了一会儿，目光落在了角落的一只小型熊玩偶身上。那只熊玩偶看起来呆呆傻傻的，墨蓝色的眼睛在火光下偶尔会闪过深邃的光。熊熊脸上没有什么表情，嘴也抿成了一条直线，但看起来莫名有些可靠。  
“熊熊玩偶……艾黛尔贾特真的会喜欢吗？”  
虽然杰拉尔特说这是女孩子会喜欢的东西，但艾黛尔贾特和其他女孩子不太一样。比如她不喜欢甜食，也从来不会对女孩子之间谈论的话题感兴趣。  
“客人看中了这只熊玩偶吗？这可是最后一只了，错过的话，近期都不会进货啦。”商人操着奇怪的口音推销道。  
“多少钱……嗯，算了，给我包起来吧。”  
只要是她工资负担范围内的礼物，她都愿意买下来送给艾黛尔贾特。  
如果价格太贵的话，就多给教会干几个月的活。  
既然大司教说开茶会是增进感情的好方法，那么下一回，就换她来邀请艾黛尔贾特开茶会吧。

-TBC-


	17. EP.17 卡多莉奴的烦恼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尝试着描写教职工之间的关系，卡姐和贝贝都是剑术高手，注定惺惺相惜（萨米亚：？

两柄木剑重重交击在一起，贝雷丝与卡多莉奴在战斗中对望了一眼，各自借力向后退去。  
在刚到大修道院的那场教职员聚会上，贝雷丝认识了这位教会骑士团的圣战骑士，在那之后，只要有空，卡多莉奴就会约她到训练场一决胜负。  
尽管两人打得十分激烈，看得训练场上的学生目瞪口呆，但她们都知道，彼此之间都没有拿出真正的实力。  
卡多莉奴的剑法走的是刚猛无匹的路子，但她的剑技同样十分精湛。就算是贝雷丝，也需要打起精神来应付。贝雷丝不知道如果卡多莉奴手中拿着的不是训练用的木剑，而是她那柄名闻天下的“雷霆”，自己是否能抵挡得住。  
剑的交击声越来越密集，两人的剑挥舞得也越来越快，渐渐地，旁观者已经很难看清剑的实体了。最终卡多莉奴大喝一声，纵身跃起，重重向贝雷丝劈了下来。贝雷丝抬剑格挡，却被她从中间削断了木剑。  
贝雷丝敏捷地向后跳出，反手将半截木剑扔到武器架上：“你输了。”  
两人比试前定下了规矩，如果卡多莉奴还是像从前一样靠蛮力打碎武器的话，就算她输了。  
“抱歉抱歉，还是没能控制住自己的力道。”卡多莉奴朗爽地笑着，也走上前，把木剑挂了上去：“果然和贝雷丝老师打一场之后，心情舒畅多了。”  
“遇到事了？”  
“说不上来，”卡多莉奴伸手搭着她的肩膀：“跟我去喝一杯怎么样？”  
贝雷丝本想像从前那样拒绝她的邀酒，但卡多莉奴眼中的阴霾让她犹豫了一下：“萨米亚呢？”  
“本节她要跟着骑士团去调查魔兽的事，说起来还是你招惹来的，所以你得替她陪我喝酒。”  
“嗯，去食堂吗？”  
“那可不行，士官学校只有特殊的日子才允许喝酒，跟我去城镇一趟吧。”

坐在城镇喧闹的酒馆角落，贝雷丝默默看着卡多莉奴一杯接一杯地喝着啤酒。  
“这家‘屠龙酒馆’是新开张的，啤酒还不错，我和骑士团的人经常过来光顾。”卡多莉奴狠狠地灌了一大口，抹了抹嘴角的泡沫。  
“说吧，是什么事？”  
“蕾雅大人跟你说过了吧，罗纳特卿叛乱的事。”  
“嗯，这是黑鹫学级本节的课题。”  
“这也是我本节的任务，我会随同黑鹫学级一起前往盖斯巴尔领。”  
“这有什么问题？”卡多莉奴是享誉盛名的精英骑士，对她而言，完成这种程度的任务就如同吃饭喝水一样简单。  
卡多莉奴抓了抓头发，长长叹了口气：“这本来不是我的任务，也不该是我的任务。”  
不知道是不是喝多了，还是心中的确积压了许多苦楚，卡多莉奴毫不避讳地说起了往事：“我和叛乱的罗纳特大人是旧相识，我和他的儿子克里斯多福从小一起长大，感情很好。他……算是我曾经最重要的人之一。”  
“但他就是太单纯，太容易相信别人，所以才会被人利用，卷进了暗杀大司教的阴谋中。他被骑士团带走那天，我也在现场，眼睁睁地看着他被人拖走，我却什么也不能做。”  
卡多莉奴一口喝干了杯中的啤酒，然后拍着桌子让老板上更多的酒。  
“你后悔了吗？”  
“后悔……？”卡多莉奴看起来有些茫然，但她仍然摇了摇头：“在我看来，克里斯多福那家伙虽然并不是出于什么坏心，但却的确是罪无可恕的。只是我没想到，罗纳特大人时隔多年，仍然无法放下这件事……竟选择用这种愚蠢的方法向教会复仇。”  
贝雷丝喝了一口啤酒，忽然道：“当初抓捕克里斯多福，你也可以不用去的吧？”  
“啊……是啊，蕾雅大人为我做担保，保证我绝对没有和克里斯多福同流合污。但枢机卿之中，不相信我的大有人在。”卡多莉奴抱着脑袋，两眼迷离地看着前方：“我必须证明……必须向蕾雅大人证明，我没有辜负她的信任。”  
“事情既然已经过去了，为什么又要让你去对付罗纳特卿？”  
“枢机卿中，还是有人对曾经和克里斯多福关系密切的我不放心。罗纳特大人当年也是对我很好的长辈，所以我不得不以实际行动表态。”  
“蕾雅大人怎么说？”  
“蕾雅大人……”卡多莉奴有些迷茫地重复了一遍：“我不知道，蕾雅大人似乎在忙很重要的事，这件事是西提司大人提出的，他说我可以选择不去……但我又怎么能不去呢。”  
“就算你不去，教会也一定会铲除叛乱的势力。”  
“啊……我知道的，我只是太烦了。”卡多莉奴握着拳用力在桌上敲了一下：“啤酒呢！老板！”  
“啊、客人，请稍等。”侍者模样的人匆忙跑过来，摸了摸额头上的汗，赔笑道：“小店遇到了一些麻烦，老板正在和骑士大人们沟通。”  
“麻烦？”卡多莉奴睁着醉眼斜睨着他：“什么麻烦？”  
“刚才，有两个教会骑士装束的大人过来，说是小店的名称犯了忌讳，让我们明天天黑前改名换掉招牌。”  
卡多莉奴拍案而起，按着腰间的雷霆向酒馆外走去。  
正如侍者所说的那样，酒馆的老板正在门外和两个教会骑士模样的人说话，他看起来很焦急，用力比划着什么。  
“你们，怎么回事？”卡多莉奴上前道。  
“啊、是卡多莉奴大人。”骑士们按着胸口向她行礼：“我们奉西提司大人的命令，要求这家酒馆在明天太阳下山前把名字改掉。”  
“‘屠龙酒馆’这个名字，有什么问题吗？”  
“呃……我们只是遵从西提司大人的命令，所以……”  
“感谢这位大人，不过既然是教会各位大人的命令，小酒馆改名就是了。”老板摇了摇头。  
纷争解决了，老板回到了酒馆里，骑士则向两人告辞。卡多莉奴用力拍了一下雷霆的剑鞘，长长叹了口气。  
“教会这两年的做法，越来越让人看不明白了。如果是蕾雅大人的话，一定不会下这种莫名其妙的命令的。”  
“算了，事情解决了就好。”贝雷丝拍了拍她的肩膀：“本节前往盖斯巴尔领镇压叛乱，黑鹫学级还是第一次承担这样的任务，有什么不熟悉的地方，你多担待一点。”  
“啊、可不能让学生们受到伤害。”卡多莉奴笑了起来，眼中虽然还有一些疑惑与苦涩，但看起来已经没有什么事了。  
“对了，有件事我想请你帮忙。”  
“看在你陪我喝酒听我发牢骚的份上，说吧。”  
“除了黑鹫学级，我还额外教了四个学生，这次希望他们也可以混在队伍里一起完成课题。”  
“哈哈哈，我听杰拉尔特大人说你当初很不乐意做学级导师，现在看来，不是挺开心的嘛。”  
“士官学校给了对应的报酬，所以没问题。”  
“好啦，这种小事不用跟我说也行，到时候就让他们和学生队伍一起同行吧。”卡多莉奴豪爽地拍了拍剑柄：“今天就这样吧，我该回去了。”  
贝雷丝点了点头。  
远处大修道院的入口门前，艾黛尔贾特与修伯特默不作声地观察着两人。等到卡多莉奴离开，修伯特才低声笑道：“看来那位阁下与卡多莉奴大人的关系很不错。”  
“大概是剑术大师之间的惺惺相惜吧，我听说她们经常在一起比剑。”  
“剑术大师……吗？您对那位阁下的评价似乎很高。”  
“老师是毫无疑问的剑术大师，虽然我并没有见识过她发挥出全部的身手，但直觉告诉我，老师的剑术比起卡多莉奴大人来，也不遑多让。”  
“您已经决意要拉拢她了吗？我想提醒您，那位阁下，是塔烈斯的人。”  
“她名义上虽然是香巴拉之民，但实际上还是未知之数。我的道路，需要更多的助力，如果能拉拢老师的话，也许我会拥有更多的筹码。”  
“既然如此，我会为您继续调查、监视那位阁下，直到确保她的确不会威胁到您。”修伯特向艾黛尔贾特弯了弯腰。  
艾黛尔贾特瞥了他一眼：“我和老师在一起的时候就免了，我不想和老师喝茶的时候，也被你远远盯着。更何况……你以为老师真的没有察觉到你的存在吗？”  
“我明白了，我会加强隐匿行踪方面的训练。”  
“……算了，本节的课题要前往盖斯巴尔领，为我收集一些相关的情报吧。”  
“是，艾黛尔贾特大人。”  
修伯特站在原地目送艾黛尔贾特走向靠近的贝雷丝，低声道：“塔烈斯已经派了安德烈到大修道院，为什么又要让那位阁下跟着艾黛尔贾特大人呢？”  
“以及……关于那位阁下一片空白的过去，也大有值得捉摸的地方。”  
“哼……雷欧妮那天在课堂上说的话……她和那位阁下似乎……就让我好好了解一下吧。”

-TBC-


	18. EP.18 来自雾中的敌人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前往盖斯巴尔领镇压罗纳特卿叛乱的一章，虽然出击的主体是黑鹫学级，但青狮子学级也别想置身事外。

马格德雷多山道是前往盖斯巴尔城的必经之路，山道自古就以风景优美而著名。这个季节原本天气很好，是欣赏风景的好时机，但不巧眼下正是浓雾的天气，所以行军中的黑鹫师生们都无法欣赏美丽的风景。  
本节黑鹫学级的课题是跟随骑士团一起出击，镇压来自盖斯巴尔领的叛乱。说是镇压，其实只是负责善后工作，教会派出了大批骑士作为先头部队去剿灭叛乱。贝雷丝只需要带领学生和卡多莉奴一起辅助主力军即可。  
从加尔古·玛库大修道院出发已有好几日，学生们还是第一次经历长途行军，一路上沉闷又压抑，有些人已经忍不住开始抱怨了。  
“喂老师，为什么那家伙也在我们的队伍里啊？”卡斯帕尔憋了一路的战意却没地方可发泄，终于忍无可忍了。  
“是‘协助课题’哦，卡斯帕尔。”林哈尔特没精打采地纠正道。他一直处于困顿的状态，但是比起上课，行军的他更加没办法补觉，所以只能强撑着眼皮跟着大家前进。  
“‘协助课题’我姑且还是知道的，亚修一起行动我可以理解，可是……”卡斯帕尔瞪着默默跟随着卡多莉奴的隔壁级长：“为什么青狮子的级长也会跟过来啊？”  
“老师认为，盖斯巴尔领是王国领土，作为王子帝弥托利不应该置身事外，所以要求他也同行。”艾黛尔贾特淡淡地解释道：“我认为老师说得对。”  
帝弥托利苦笑道：“抱歉……因为我的年幼无能，导致王国领内动荡不安。如果我能早一点成年即位的话……”  
菲尔迪南特摊了摊手：“因为眼下的王国无能自行处理盖斯巴尔领的叛乱，所以教会按照与王国的约定，出兵帮忙镇压叛乱。我听说盖斯巴尔领只是一个小领地，罗纳特卿为什么要发起这种注定会失败的叛乱呢？”  
“难道是有什么不惜自我毁灭也要完成的事吗？”多洛缇雅双手交握，喃喃地道。  
“你们知道‘达斯卡悲剧’吧？”领队的卡特莉奴突然开口。  
四周的学生有的神色凝重，有的则一脸茫然。帝弥托利脸色沉了一下，目光有意无意往艾黛尔贾特的方向瞥了一眼。  
“是指在四年前，法嘉斯神圣王国的国王被达斯卡人杀害的事件吧？”艾黛尔贾特的声音依旧没有什么起伏，但不知道为什么，贝雷丝从她的话里感受到了一丝微不可查的悲伤。  
“艾黛尔贾特也知道这件事吗？”帝弥托利轻轻地道。  
“呵呵呵呵呵……倒不如说，不知道才是一件奇怪的事吧。”修伯特低声笑道：“这可是一件传遍整个芙朵拉大陆的大事件呢，对吗，王子殿下？”  
“法嘉斯的国王……那不就是帝弥托利同学的父亲吗？”多洛缇雅掩着嘴，眼中闪过难过与同情。  
帝弥托利点了点头，又摇了摇头：“的确，我的父亲和继母在‘达斯卡悲剧’中双双故去……但我并没有各位想象得那么不堪一击，所以把这件事当成正常的事件来讨论就好了，不需要顾虑我的心情。”  
“继母……？帝弥托利先生的母亲已经不在了吗？”贝尔娜提塔小心翼翼地问道。  
帝弥托利点了点头：“啊……早些年的时候就已经……”  
“咿——对不起！”  
“没关系，贝尔娜提塔，那已经是很久之前的事了。虽然母亲去世得早，但是继母一直对我很好。”他顿了顿，浅蓝色的眼睛这一回直视了艾黛尔贾特：“听说，继母在嫁给我父亲之前还有一个女儿，不知道我的义姐是否知道这件事。”  
贝雷丝突然道：“话题扯远了，卡多莉奴为什么提起‘达斯卡悲剧’？”  
卡多莉奴摸了摸雷霆的剑柄，脸上的表情十分复杂：“‘达斯卡悲剧’在王国里也有共犯，其中之一就是罗纳特卿的儿子……克里斯多福，他……被交给教会处刑了。”  
“从那以后，罗纳特卿就一直对教会怀恨在心吧。”  
贝雷丝玩味着卡多莉奴的话，这番话和她在酒馆里听到的有所出入。卡多莉奴明明说过克里斯多福是因为卷入暗杀大司教的事件中才会被教会裁决，但对外却宣称是和“达斯卡悲剧”有关吗……  
亚修低着头，看不到脸上的表情，但双手却紧紧地握住了拳。  
当下黑鹫与青狮子的学生神情各异，灰狼学级那边却是另一番景象。  
“他们在说什么‘达斯卡悲剧’？”巴鲁塔札尔挠了挠头。  
“亏你还是贵族，多少关心一下芙朵拉的大事吧，这件事可是连我都知道了。”尤里斯用匕首一下一下地打磨着指甲。  
“是‘前’贵族，”巴鲁塔札尔纠正道：“那个时候我早就离开家了，在四处躲避赏金俩人的……咳咳，怎么会知道这种事。嗯……？说起来，我记得那个金毛小子的随从就是达斯卡人？”  
“哈……大概有什么不为人知的秘密和苦衷吧。”  
“啊啦，哈琵，你在发什么呆？”  
“唔……哈琵总觉得，那个人跟谁很相似？”  
“那个人？”康斯坦洁向学生那边张望了一会儿：“你是在说黑鹫的级长吗？我也觉得她很像什么人……而且和皇女殿下同名，莫非……”  
“不，我指的是那个金发的男人。”哈琵一脸困惑：“他的言行举止让我想到以前见过的人，但我一时叫不出名字。嗯……应该不是男人才对。”  
“闲话到此为止了，准备迎战吧。”尤里斯突然挺直了身子，目光瞬间变得锐利起来，盯紧了远处的浓雾：“有什么人过来了，我能感觉得到。”  
贝雷丝在同一时间拔出了剑：“准备迎敌！”  
卡多莉奴迅速转身，只见教会的骑士从浓雾中快速跑了过来，喘着气道：“报告！敌军正在接近中！无法回避！敌军的兵力比预想的要多，而且他们利用浓雾天突破了骑士团的包围！”  
“怎么会，明明盖斯巴尔领没有多少可用之兵……”  
随着浓雾中的人影一个接一个现出身影，亚修紧紧握住了手中的弓：“怎么会……镇上的大家……为什么——”  
“看来罗纳特卿为了反抗教会，召集了镇上的人民加入了军队中。”修伯特托着下巴，神情有些凝重。  
“罗纳特卿……究竟为什么要让平民们也卷入战争？”帝弥托利神情难过地闭了闭眼，握紧了铁枪。  
“能对自己的人民下得去手吗，帝弥托利。”贝雷丝淡淡地问道。  
“嗯……上了战场，他们就是敌人，这一点我还是知道的，请贝雷丝老师不要担心。”  
卡多莉奴率先带着骑士团的人迎了上去，和盖斯巴尔领的军队战在一起。罗纳特卿军队中大多数是民兵，就算为了叛乱而匆忙训练过，也远不是训练有素的赛罗司骑士团的对手，更何况领军者还是赫赫有名的圣战骑士卡多莉奴。  
叛乱者的前锋很快被干掉了，卡多莉奴下令骑士团组成几个小队，分向几个方向探索雾区。贝雷丝向她要了两个方向的搜寻权，转头吩咐学生们：“浓雾中还不知道藏着多少敌人，虽然对手大多是民兵，但每个人都誓死奋战，猝然不防被偷袭的话，难免会受伤甚至是死亡。”  
“无论战斗看起来多简单，都要抱着可能被杀死的觉悟来迎敌，这是我今天要教给你们的。”贝雷丝抹拭了一下剑身，开始分配出击的队伍：“菲尔迪南特和修伯特、贝尔娜提塔、林哈尔特、雷欧妮、尤里斯、巴鲁塔札尔一组；艾黛尔贾特和多洛缇雅、佩托拉、卡斯帕尔、亚修、康斯坦洁、哈琵还有帝弥托利一组。第一组向北边的树林扫荡，第二组则向马格德雷多山道西侧推进，务必小心来自雾中的偷袭。”  
听到分组结果，后修伯特意味深长地瞥了帝弥托利一眼，又看向导师：“那么，您打算怎么安排自己呢？”  
“这一回，我会按照自己的方法来战斗。”  
贝雷丝摸了摸腰间的匕首，淡淡地说道。

-TBC-


	19. EP.19 另一种决定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相比于罗纳特卿可能有的另一个未来，青狮子级长则对过去紧抓不放。

在向迷雾中的北面树林推进的时候，修伯特一直在观察着尤里斯。  
在让他们加入队伍之前，贝雷丝与作为级长的艾黛尔贾特通过气，所以他们知道尤里斯和巴鲁塔札尔等人是来自阿比斯的灰狼学级学生，之前贝雷丝前往阿比斯时，为了更方便打入内部，就收了这四个人做自己的编外学生。  
虽说是编外学生，但修伯特能看出贝雷丝对这四个人还算上心，否则也不必想办法带着他们一起出击。让阿比斯的学生帮教会干活，导师的目的恐怕是……  
“喂，修伯特，你对那个巴鲁塔札尔怎么看？”菲尔迪南特稍微放慢了脚步，和修伯特并肩而行。  
“嚯……菲尔迪南特大人居然会关心一个不认识的平民吗？”  
“虽然我是贵族中的典范，但关心平民也是身为贵族的职责所在。更何况，”菲尔迪南特皱了皱眉：“这个名字我听过，似乎……同盟那边的亚达尔布雷希特家的前当家也叫这个名字。”  
“不愧是有贵族的百科全书称号的您。”修伯特难得真心诚意地鼓了鼓掌。  
“别拿我开玩笑了，修伯特。我听说那个当家很快就把家督之位让给了弟弟，自己则不知所踪。这个灰狼学级的学生真的是他本人吗？”  
“您对他很感兴趣吗？”  
“毕竟突然冒出来四个学生，虽然老师有做过说明，但怎么看都很可疑。”菲尔迪南特摊了摊手：“那个叫巴鲁塔札尔的男人看起来很强大，如果有什么异心的话，恐怕不好对付。”  
“哦？那么您对尤里斯怎么看？”  
“我看不出他的深浅，不过想必不会比巴鲁塔札尔更难对付。”  
修伯特似笑非笑地“呵”了一声：“如果我是您，会好好地防着尤里斯。毕竟……来自暗处的袭击比看得见的威胁可怕得多。”修伯特说着一抬手，一团暗魔法击中了远处拉弓瞄准了自己的民兵弓箭手。  
又是一场小规模的遭遇战，民兵的战斗力普遍不强，就算不需要怎么指挥，学生们也轻易取得了胜利。  
“这样恐怕不行，”雷欧妮蹙着眉走上前：“举着火把前进虽然可以驱散小范围的浓雾，但无形中也变成了明显的靶子。”  
修伯特沉吟道：“有什么好办法吗？”  
雷欧妮摇了摇头：“浓雾天狩猎本来就很困难，几乎难以追踪和看清猎物，更不用说想要击中它们。”  
修伯特看向尤里斯：“尤里斯阁下是否有什么主意？”  
尤里斯眯了眯眼，毫不畏惧地迎着修伯特冰冷警惕的目光，皮笑肉不笑地道：“我的手段，说出来只怕会脏了各位贵族大人的耳朵。”  
“只要是取胜的手段，都有一听的价值，您说对吗，菲尔迪南特大人？”  
“嗯……？啊、请说。”猝然不防被修伯特点名，菲尔迪南特愣了愣，点头应是。  
“按照我的方法，”尤里斯抛了抛手中的匕首：“敌人潜伏着，我们就潜伏得更深。悄无声息地潜进去，将敌人一个一个地杀死。”  
贝尔娜提塔被尤里斯饱含杀机的声线吓得一个哆嗦，颤抖着躲到了一棵树后面，离尤里斯远远地。  
“这……”  
“这种风格，和贝……老师很相似嘛。”雷欧妮一时口快，差点又直呼了导师的名字。  
修伯特瞥了她一眼，点了点头：“黑鹫的学生们对于潜伏行动的经验不足，可以麻烦阁下多指教吗？”  
“哼~贝雷丝老师还没教过我们几堂课，我倒是要帮她带起学生来了。”尤里斯淡淡地笑了笑：“好吧，反正现在也是同一条船上的人，想尽办法胜出才是最重要的。”  
“那就多谢您了，‘食人燕’大人。”  
尤里斯的目光陡然锐利，在空中与修伯特阴冷的目光交汇，片刻之后，两人同时转过头，低声笑了起来。  
这个男人，是巨大的威胁。

艾黛尔贾特手持大盾与火把在前方开道，身后则跟着全神戒备的同学们。偶尔会有潜伏在浓雾中的敌人向艾黛尔贾特这个明显的活靶射击，或是从埋伏的地点杀出来，都无法突破她的防御，从而被身后的学生们击杀。  
多洛缇雅作为队伍唯一的治疗人员，神情凝重地走在队伍中间，时刻准备为负伤的队友治疗。佩托拉在她身后握着弓慢慢走着，目光偶尔会落在多洛缇雅身上。终于，在发现多洛缇雅的手有些颤抖的时候，佩托拉快步走上前，握住了她的手。  
“呀、小佩托拉？”多洛缇雅惊讶地低呼了一声。  
“多洛缇雅，不要、害怕。”佩托拉给她看自己手里的弓，和其他学生的制式弓箭不一样，她的弓是自己亲自挑选材料，按照布里基特猎兵的方式来制作的，比普通弓箭更加轻便耐用，射程也更远：“我、箭术、厉害，可以、保护、你。”  
“啊啦，谢谢你，小佩托拉。”多洛缇雅的绿眸中闪过暖色，稍稍握紧了对方的手，过了几秒才放开：“我没有关系了，会做好辅助的，小佩托拉专心做自己的事吧。”  
“嗯……”佩托拉不放心地凝视她片刻，还是退回了原来的位置，把心中重新投入到自己的工作中去。  
队伍中大多是擅长远程攻击的人，因此面对弓箭和魔法的偷袭，应付起来还算得心应手。即便卡斯帕尔总是忍不住想冲上前，也被亚修死命拉住，无论如何也不让他鲁莽行事。  
“什么嘛，亚修，你不要一直拉着我啊。”卡斯帕尔在拉拉扯扯中抱怨道：“还是林哈尔特好，从来不会阻止我冲上去。”  
“那是因为阿林同学的治疗魔法很高超，就算你受了很重的伤也能帮你治好。”多洛缇雅忍不住提醒道：“卡斯帕尔同学，你还是听亚修同学的话，不要乱跑的好。否则打乱了计划，小艾黛尔和老师都会生气哦。”  
卡斯帕尔想起在训练场陪艾黛尔贾特练斧，以及不听话的时候被贝雷丝惩罚的那些日日夜夜，忍不住打了个冷战，终于暂时安静了下来。  
“喂，哈琵，我还是觉得不对劲。”康斯坦洁托着下巴狐疑地盯着前方艾黛尔贾特的身影：“那个人，为什么会和皇女殿下同名呢，莫非真的是……”  
“艾黛尔贾特，是帝国的、皇女。”一路行来，听到康斯坦洁几次提起这件事，原本不爱说话的佩托拉终于忍不住开口解惑。  
“咦——？果然是这样吗？！”  
“这种事，稍微问一下就知道了吧，哈……”哈琵没精打采地似乎想叹气，随即被康斯坦洁死死捂住了嘴。  
“不可以叹气哦，哈琵！绝对、不可以、在这里、叹气！”康斯坦洁低声强调：“如果现在叹气的话，一定会造成更大的麻烦的！”  
艾黛尔贾特在前方抬起了手，众人渐渐停了下来。  
“已经推进到河边了，看来已经走到了尽头，如果方向没有弄错的话，接下来应该要沿着河流往北边去接应老师了。”艾黛尔贾特将大盾拄在地上，目光扫视附近的浓雾：“一路行来的敌人已经被消灭，但两侧也许还藏着一些，佩托拉，亚修，麻烦你们在附近巡查一圈，注意隐藏自己的行动。”  
两人领命去了，艾黛尔贾特道：“其他人原地休息，一路行军辛苦了，但不要完全放松警惕。”  
等众人散开坐下后，一路沉默的帝弥托利犹豫着走上前：“那个……艾黛尔贾特，我想和你谈谈，可以给我一点时间吗？”  
“王子殿下不好好想想盖斯巴尔领的事，还有空和我闲谈吗？”  
帝弥托利苦笑道：“你不必对我怀抱这么大的敌意，艾黛尔贾特。”  
“我不是在说笑，帝弥托利，你有认真思考过罗纳特卿的事吗？”艾黛尔贾特将大盾平放在地上，取出布开始擦拭斧刃上的血迹。  
“罗纳特卿的事……我无能为力。”帝弥托利叹了口气：“这件事由教会接手后，王国已经失去了处置权。更何况、”他顿了顿，神情有些苦涩：“就算由王国处置，我也没有说话的余地。”  
“我虽然是王国的继承人，但王权并不掌握在我手中，这一点，你应该深有体会吧，艾黛尔贾特。”  
“请不要拿你和我相提并论。”艾黛尔贾特淡淡地道：“我不想教你怎么成为一个王者，你也不会愿意听我说的。但你应该比谁都清楚，罗纳特卿的剑指向的是赛罗司教会，而不是法嘉斯。”  
“啊……我知道的。”  
“即便他的儿子被卷入达斯卡事件中，但真相是否真的如此呢？更何况，王子殿下不也让达斯卡人贴身跟随着你吗？”  
“……关于达斯卡事件，有无数人被卷入其中。据我所知，甚至可能与帝国有关。”  
艾黛尔贾特慢慢向河边的树林走去，帝弥托利则跟在她身后。  
“是吗，你对我说这件事，是想告诉我你憎恨着帝国？”  
“对于帝国，我的确称不上喜欢。我继母的女儿，大概是我与帝国唯一的联系了。”帝弥托利凝视着艾黛尔贾特：“安萨尔玛……你认识这个人吗，艾黛尔贾特？”  
树林中沉默了一会儿，艾黛尔贾特抱着胳膊迎着他的目光，声音依旧冷淡：“追寻着过去，对你的现在有什么好处吗，帝弥托利。”  
“过去……如果连她我都不抓住的话，曾经有过的那些美好时光就会彻底死去。”  
“而我和你相反，过去的事早已抛在身后，我想要抓住的是未来。”  
艾黛尔贾特的目光没有任何感情，过了一会儿，帝弥托利有些惶恐地低声道：“艾黛尔贾特，我不是……我只是……”  
“我忘不了过去，除了因为美好的时光，还有那些牢记在心的仇恨。所以……我没办法放下过去。”帝弥托利低头看着手中的铁枪，脑中回旋着的，是昔日父亲手把手教他练武的情景：“死去的人告诉我，一定不能忘记，一定……要报仇。”  
沉默在树林中蔓延开来，过了一会儿，艾黛尔贾特道：“看来……”  
“看来你病得不轻。”  
随着话音，一个巨大的东西被重重扔在了地上，发出了沉闷的金属撞击地面的声音。  
帝弥托利瞳孔一缩：“罗纳特卿？！你杀了他？”  
“只是打晕了他。”贝雷丝背着光线走了进来，艾黛尔贾特看到她脸上溅了一些血迹，心脏不由自主紧缩了一下，紧盯着她上下打量，发现不是她的血后，才悄悄松了口气。  
“既然你说身不由己，我给你一个做决定的机会。”贝雷丝淡淡地道：“现在罗纳特就在这里，除了我们三个，没有人知道他的下落。”  
“把他放了，也许还要耗费唇舌说服他暂时对教会放下刀兵；把他直接交给教会也不失为大功一件，还不用浪费精力去考虑之后的事。就像我说的，盖斯巴尔领的事是你们王国的事，你这个王子自行决定吧。”贝雷丝丢下话后，转身离开了树林，艾黛尔贾特毫不犹豫地跟了上去。  
帝弥托利目送两人离开树林，又低头看向口中发出痛苦声音似乎即将醒来的罗纳特，陷入了沉默。

“老师说的按自己的方法行动，就是支开大家偷偷把罗纳特卿抓过来吗？”  
“我只是觉得，不应该让他落到教会的手中。”贝雷丝耐心地解释道：“敌人的敌人就是朋友，不是有这种说法吗。”  
“嗯，老师说得对。”  
“艾黛尔贾特怎么看？”  
“我只是有些敬佩罗纳特卿，为了自己的信念，可以让领民心甘情愿地追随他，哪怕所有人都知道这是必输的战争。”艾黛尔贾特注视着眼前湍急的河流：“我也想成为这样的人，可以让人民为我的信念而战的人。”  
“那么你的愿望一定会实现的。”贝雷丝笃定地道：“你身上有那样的魅力，我确定。”  
艾黛尔贾特偏头看向她，不知道在她眼里看到了什么，又快速把头转了回去：“老师也算是其中之一吗？”  
“不好说。”贝雷丝这样回答道：“至少，得先让我知道，你的理想是什么。”  
“嗯，有道理。”艾黛尔贾特一本正经地点了点头：“我曾经给过老师一个承诺，你可以向我问任何问题，那个承诺至今仍然有效哦。”  
“我不要，我想听你主动告诉我。”  
“狡猾。”  
“嗯。”  
两人对望一眼，艾黛尔贾特突然轻笑了起来，连贝雷丝脸上冷硬的线条也有所缓和。  
“以后，不要和他独处。”过了一会儿，贝雷丝突兀地道。  
“……诶？”艾黛尔贾特不知道自家导师为什么突然提起这件事。  
“他对你有很强的目的性，我能感觉到。”贝雷丝回头看向树林的方向：“而且他不是一个能好好控制情绪的人，刚才他差一点就失控了。”  
“这就是刚才老师差点出手的原因吗？”见贝雷丝挑起了眉，艾黛尔贾特有些得意地笑了起来：“你刚才释放出的杀意了，我也能感觉到哦。”  
贝雷丝忽然觉得像小女孩一样因为这种小事就得意洋洋的艾黛尔贾特真是可爱极了，她忍不住想伸手去摸她的头发，但是又觉得她可能会生气。贝雷丝不想破坏此刻的气氛，所以她忍住了。  
“总之，不要给他对你出手的机会。”贝雷丝淡淡地道：“警惕外人。”  
艾黛尔贾特转头凝视着她，贝雷丝紧绷着脸的样子和平常没有什么区别，但艾黛尔贾特却觉得有什么不大一样。  
过了一会儿，她轻轻地笑了起来，伸指勾了勾她垂在身侧的小拇指。  
“遵命，未婚妻阁下。”

-TBC-


End file.
